


Matches

by Snoweylily



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abused Jim, Angst, BAMF Bones, BAMF Jim, BAMF Spock, Bad past Jim, Bad past Spock, Dammit Jim, Dark Bones - Freeform, Dark Jim, Dark Spock, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fugitives, Hurt Jim, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jim, Jim needs a hug, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, Mutant Bones, Mutant Jim, Mutant Powers, Mutant Spock, Mutant everyone, Mutants, Other, Powerful Jim, Powerful Spock, Protective Bones, Protective Christopher Pike, Protective Spock, Slow Build, Spock in leather, Starfleet Academy, Young Bones, Young Jim, Young Spock, insecure spock, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 57,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoweylily/pseuds/Snoweylily
Summary: At 15 years old, Jim Kirk burns his home to the ground. It's two years later before Chris Pike's Starfleet Academy for Mutants brings him in. Having survived on his own for so long, he immediately distrusts the other students around him, even the leather-bound Vulcan and rockstar doctor. And with no one aware of just how powerful he is, chances are? They're in way over their heads.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/jitRS5)

New story! My 26th-ish? fanfic that I've published online!

This is a **Star Trek AU** where **everyone's a mutant** and Pike runs the Starfleet Academy in order to locate and train these gifted individuals. **Jim's** insanely powerful and a complete ass with an abusive family, **Spock** has a dark past that he's struggling to hide, and **Bones** is caught in the middle between the sarcastic brat and emotion _(full)_ less Vulcan. In the end, perhaps they're exactly what the other needs. *hint hint* _**This is McSpirk**_ *nudge nudge*

It's Third Person POV, told from a mixture of views, and hopefully, you guys will enjoy!

**_Rachel :)_ **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jim blinked.

Around him, ash drifted through the air like charcoal-coloured snow, and he felt an odd sense of serenity as he gazed at the crumbled walls, blackened charred wood still smouldering on either side of him. The floor was still smoking, golden embers flickering in the night breeze.

_The same flames that licked his hands and simmered at the ends of his fingers._

Black dust and cinders hung in the air and invaded his lungs, the sounds of shattering glass and creaking beams still ringing in his ears, the beginnings of sirens echoing in the distant.

* * *

It seemed only seconds ago that his step father had been standing in front of him screaming.

* * *

Glancing down, he stared at the pile of ashes by his feet.

Not even an article of charred clothing remained.

Jim blinked once more, and slowly began walking through the burning wreckage, the flames burning his clothes and almost caressing his skin, but no marks were left upon him.

* * *

He could still smell the acrid scent of burning flesh.

* * *

Stopping outside the door of his _(burned)_ bedroom, he gently reached up and pushed at the door.

It fell to the floor with a resounding _*crack*_ and he was momentarily overwhelmed by the pure _heat_ that rose as a result.

Stepping into the room, the sound of sirens got closer and closer. Whether police cars, ambulances, fire brigades, or all three, he didn't know.

What he did know, was that he'd be arrested on sight if he was found out.

* * *

He was too young to go down for murder.

* * *

Picking up his pace, Jim quickly marched over to the semi-collapsed wrought iron bed and fell to his knees. Reaching underneath, the blonde sent a wave of heat to snap the floorboards, and pulled out the slightly-singed-but-otherwise-intact backpack from underneath.

He always swore to himself that he'd run away.

Guess it just took him exploding to do so.

* * *

Sharply looking up at the sound of doors banging, he recognised the blue and red flashing lights through the haze.

Police.

Fuck.

Spinning around, he ran for the remains of the back door, swinging the bag on his back as he kicked it open. From behind him, there was a yell.

Grabbing his bike, he jumped on and spun around in the same moment, pedalling with all his might past the house, past the cars, past the men in uniform screaming for him to _"Stop! Stand down! You have the right to remain sile-"_

He blocked them out and continued, ignoring the yelling, ignoring the fire engines on the other side of the road, and ignoring the wet tears as hot _as the flames that embraced him in a protective ball of heat from the onslaught of a bad temper and too much liquor and pain and pain and pain and-_

Jim didn't know where he was going.

He didn't have any family asides from his mother, step-father, and brother.

His mother was on a year-long expedition to some planet a million miles away, his step-father was staining the floor in what _used_ to be his home, and Sam, being four years older, had gotten out while he could the second he turned eighteen only a year previous, and Jim hadn't spoken to him since.

 _It's okay, though_ , he reasoned, _I'm used to fending for myself. It's not like Frank ever provided for me._

* * *

The adrenaline made the highway rush by.

Jim wasn't stupid, he knew what shock was.

And he knew that when the panic and excitement and _oh my fucking god what the fuck did I just do?!_ wore off, he was going to crash, and he was going to crash _big time_.

And his last crash?

That had resulted in arson and first-degree murder.

* * *

It took him three days to make it to Nevada.

* * *

Between a mixture of cycling, pawning, hitchhiking, and stowaway-ing with no real aim in mind, he found himself heading west.

He passed through the gentle rolling hills of Nebraska, the cold forested Rocky's of Colorado, the pine woods in Utah, and the north-west corner of Arizona, finally ending up in the desert basin of Nevada.

He had intended on finishing the last 200-odd-miles to Los Angeles, or perhaps turn North to Sacramento, or even go further south to San Diego.

* * *

Direction didn't matter when you didn't know where you were going.

* * *

Once he hit Sin City, however, those plans quickly got derailed.

Just like every other wanderer before him, he was immediately captured by the bright lights and exotic dancers and the shiny glitzy _skimpy_ outfits of the smiling show girls and the smirking show boys.

Despite his step-father's opinion, Jim was a very smart 15-year-old.

He may not have had the patience for school rules, or the concentration to focus in English or Maths class, but if he was interested in something?

Then the devil himself couldn't stop him from learning.

And one thing in particular that he had a _serious_ interest in?

Counting cards.

And where better to use that skill than in downtown Las Vegas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion, yes I have just **skipped two years** in the timeline, and when you get to the end of the chapter, you will figure out why!
> 
> Also, just curious, but what do you guys think Jim's power is?
> 
> _Rachel :)_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 2**

Okay, so, maybe counting cards wasn't as easy as it looks, Jim thought as he was roughly thrown from the casino doors.

"How many times do I have to tell you DON'T COME BACK!" the Guard snarled.

Jim threw on his signature grin as he stumbled to his feet, "Yea, yea, I love you too, cupcake".

The man took a threatening step forwards, "I warning you Kirk. You're blacklisted on every casino's rota for a reason".

"Yea, it's because _I'm_ _just that good!_ " He shot back, ignoring the tourists staring from either side of him, "And you know it too!"

The security guard turned on his heels, rolling his eyes, "Don't come back, brat. I'm warning you".

"See you tomorrow then" He retorted cheekily, dusting off his clothes.

Watching as the man couldn't hold back an affectionate twitch of the mouth, he waited until he had shut the casino door behind him before turning and walking away.

Jim couldn't help but grin.

It wasn't the counting-cards part that was difficult, it was the not-getting-caught part.

Apparently an obviously-under-twenty-one-year-old kid sneaking into every casino in Las Vegas and beating the system attracted attention.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to make a name for himself.

* * *

Ducking into the backdoor of a run-down theatre, he shot a flirtatious wink at the lingerie-clad dancers and a salacious smirk at the lion-taming boy.

He could name everyone here by name, such as the reputation he had built up over the two years since he'd arrived. He could point out the aliens, the humans, and the mutants. The show girls who were half Orion, the gymnasts from France and Germany, and the tightrope walker who taught him how to teleport on one terror and awe filled afternoon.

He had taught himself to survive.

Between playing in the casinos, updating the security in the casino's, helping out around the theatre shows and circus acts, and fighting in illegal matches at night, he easily made enough money to get by.

He had a small flat, plenty of friends, and an abundance of people who owed him favours should he ever need one.

And for the first time in 17 years?

* * *

James T. Kirk was _happy_.

* * *

Knocking on the old wooden door, he opened it and stepped in, immediately being hit with the scent of incense and candles.

Smiling, he turned around and was immediately embraced by a small large woman.

"Jimmy! It is so good to see you!"

"Hello Martha, still practicing, I see".

She pulled back and grinned, "I haven't grown old enough to lose The Sight".

"Ah, yes, The Sight" He responded, taking a seat on one of the numerous cushions placed on the floor around the room, "Any chance of a fortune?"

"Hmm, let me see" She replied, taking a seat across from him and placing a small crystal ball in between, both hands remaining on the clouded glass.

"I believe, Jimmy, that the possibility of you winning this year's title is... quite high".

He snorted, "Hate to break it to you, ma'am, but I could have told you that myself".

She narrowed her eyes at him and reached across to flick his ear, "I'll have you know, James Kirk, that any ridiculing of my talent will only bring bad karma upon yourself!"

He grinned, "I'm sure it will, Martha. Just as I'm also sure you have quite the penny bet on me for Friday night".

"Well, a woman's allowed to use her power for the greater good, is she not?"

"Even if that 'greater good' is said woman's own pocket?"

She smiled knowingly, " _Especially_ if it's for her own pocket. Not many people believe in the Gift of Sight, you know".

"Yet if you told them you were a mutant and actually _could_ see the future..."

"Then all the magic would gone from it" She replied, "It wouldn't be any fun if what I predicted was _guaranteed_. Just as it wouldn't be any fun for you if you admitted to the boxing referee that how you fight isn't exactly normal either".

The blonde grinned guilty, ducking his head, "I can't help having enhanced combat, you know that. It's not my fault I picked a fight with the wrong kid in third grade. I didn't even know what I could do back then, let alone what power that kid had".

"I know, just as you can't help having half a dozen other powers either" She replied quietly, voice twinged with sadness, "... You gain any more since I saw you last?"

Jim shook his head, "No. Nothing, thankfully. My mental shields are as strong as ever, and I've been careful about who I touch".

"... It really is a terrible curse".

"Some call it the ultimate mutant's gift".

She slowly nodded, "It's easy for them to say that when they don't have to deal with it. Being able to absorb any power used on you, it's... it's not something I'd wish upon myself. Especially when you can't control it".

He shifted on his knees awkwardly, "Yes, well, ever since you showed me how to create a mental shield, and ever since the rest of the circus found out what I can do... It's been better. Easier. They know not to use their powers on me, and even the incredulous ones backed off after that juggler got too close and I used his own gift against him".

"And it also helps that you're retaining the boxing championship title for the third year, I hope?"

He laughed, "Yes, well, I'll try my best".

"Jimmy. Everyone's too scared to go up against you. Ever since you brought that muscle head to the ground when you were only fifteen... I say you won't have much competition this year".

"Let's hope so" He replied, teasingly flexing near non-existent muscles, "Cause I'd hate to have to explain how I brought down a guy three times my size again. Saying I have 'good luck' really only lasts for so long".

She smiled, "Don't worry, I understand... But now, if you'll excuse me, it's getting late. And I have customers to please".

The blonde quickly stood up, "Try not to tell them too many lies".

"I only lie, Jimmy, because they wouldn't like the truth".

"Oh and you know that for certain, do you?" He teased, and she smirked, tapping her nose, "I can do you one better. I have _seen_ that for certain".

Laughing, he allowed himself to be dragged into one last hug, before he was ushered out the door and into the backstage area once more.

* * *

"You coming to the show tonight?"

He continued to walk for the exit door, but shot the girl a winning smile as he passed.

Ruth something-or-other he thought her name was.

"Sorry sweetheart, can't tonight. But I'll be sure to toss you a rose tomorrow, alright?"

She reluctantly nodded, "Alright Jim, but I'm holding you to that!"

* * *

Shutting the metal door behind him, he paused to breath in the cool night air, before smiling once more and beginning the short walk home.

All around him, tourists were dazzled and dazed by the bright lights of the city, and to be honest, despite having lived here for two years, he got occasionally star-struck as well.

And that was a reaction he tended to use for his benefit more often than not, easily swiping the occasional wallet or phone from unsuspecting visitors.

Now, however, he was in too good a mood to allow Sin City to live up to its name, and happily made his way through the crowd's content enough to keep his hands safely in his jean pockets.

* * *

Until he realised he was being followed, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you've probably guessed by now that updates will be sporadic and of any possible length...
> 
> _ What do you guys think so far? Any suggestions? _
> 
> Rachel :/
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't uncommon to be going in the same direction as someone, not in a place as crowded as this, but Jim had always been a little paranoid, and that paranoia had paid off many times before.

He felt eyes on him, he _knew_ he felt eyes on him, and not just one pair but _two_.

Pausing to glance into a store window, he inconspicuously used the bright lights on the reflection of the glass to source out his followers.

He eyes quickly latched onto a dark skinned woman and a light skinned man.

They were the only two who stopped when he did, and right now, they were quickly trying to come up with a reason why.

He smirked.

Amateurs.

* * *

Staring into the clothing store for another minute, he abruptly turned on the spot and headed back in the direction he had just come from, walking straight towards them.

He carefully avoided eye contact, but saw the obvious panic that came across both faces anyway, and couldn't hold back a small smile.

Walking dangerously close, he avoided all contact until he stood right next to the woman, accidently stumbling and brushing against her.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologised, one hand remaining on her shoulder while the other slipped into her pocket, "I wasn't watching where I was going".

"No!" She said quickly, "I mean, that's... that's okay".

He flashed her a winning smile, already liking the dark caramel eyes and the audacity to reply to her target.

"Well, sorry anyway" He replied, letting go.

Turning, he continued walking away, immediately noticing when not thirty seconds later, they began following him again.

He rolled his eyes.

How much more obvious could they get?

Glancing down at the purse in his hand, he smirked and pulled it open. Inside, was the ID card of the brown-haired woman, along with her basic details.

* * *

Nyota Uhura.

Human.

Mid-twenties.

* * *

He frowned.

He didn't recognise that name.

Pocketing the purse, he waited until the last second before ducking into a dark alley and immediately teleporting away.

* * *

Scotty swore as the blonde kid disappeared down a side street.

"Come on!" Uhura said quickly, picking up the pace, and they both jogged down to the alley he had turned into.

The alley that was currently empty.

"Fuck!" Nyota yelled, kicking a nearby trashcan.

It smashed to the ground, and a pair of rats scampered away.

Scotty swallowed thickly, "Maybe he just... I don't know. The lad could be gone home?"

"But we don't know where that is!" She growled, "Two years, Scot! Two years we've been looking for this kid, we finally find him, and he just..."

"I know lass" He replied quietly, "But at least now we _know_ the lad's here".

She sighed and glanced around the deserted alley, "... You think he made us?"

"I think it was very convenient the lad bumped into you, of all people".

"Yea, you're right... What are we going to tell Pike?"

"That we found him".

"And that we let him get away?"

"... And that we kept our distance. The lad ain't going to move, not when he's been here for two years".

"But how do you know?" She pressed, and he sighed, "Because he's a _child_ , Nyota... A child with no home or family to return to, so he made one for himself here... The lad ain't going to uproot himself, not because two strangers took a sudden interest".

Uhura slowly nodded, "... Any idea what his power is yet?"

Scotty shook his head, "Couldn't tell you. Christopher doesn't know?"

"Pike said he knew the _kid_ himself, and that he _was_ a mutant... but not what he can actually do".

"Then... I guess we call it a night" He finally replied, "Continue looking for him tomorrow. Now that we know for certain he's here, we can ask around about the lad. See what kind of name he's built for himself".

"And maybe get an idea on what he can do" She agreed, nodding, "Yea, you're right".

He grinned as they began walking away, "I'm always right, lassy".

She playfully shoved him away, "Oh shut it, Scotty. That was _one time_ -"

* * *

And as they began their bickering, both were blissfully unaware of the two hazel eyes studying them from the roof, and of the boy's inner turmoil of _why the hell does the name Christopher Pike sound so familiar?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Another chapter** , aren't you so lucky?
> 
> So, do you guys _l_ _i_ _ke the fact I switched the point of view_ up a little or do you want me to stick with Jim?
> 
> _Rachel :)_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 4**

Over the following three days, Jim became _very_ acquainted with Nyota Uhura and her Scotsman indeed.

Not that they knew it, of course.

After stealing the woman's ID, he had done some research, and had found some articles identifying her as Christopher Pike's best recruiter for none other than the Starfleet Academy for Mutants.

He had heard of the school, not many hadn't, and he knew that they posed no threat. In fact, chances were, they were trying to do the opposite, and actually recruit him.

He quickly sent out the word; that there were two mutants following him, and he didn't want their treasure hunt to be interrupted.

He wanted to hear them out, at least, and wanted to see how long it took them to find him. And so, he told everyone to tell the truth if asked, on every detail except one.

* * *

His power.

* * *

Jim wasn't stupid, he knew how powerful he was, and how powerful he _could_ be if he so chose.

* * *

He didn't choose.

* * *

If it were up to him, he would have gotten rid of this _curse_ many years before, and he'd be damned if these 'recruiters' only asked him to join them based on his powers.

* * *

And so, he waited.

* * *

"You sure this is where he lives?" Uhura whispered, and Scotty nodded, focusing on the electronic lock entering the apartment.

He could feel the wires and circuits rerouting under his hands as he replied.

"Certain, lassie. The fortune teller wasn't exactly shy with her info".

She glanced around the long cream corridor, which looked more like a hotel than an apartment block, "Sure is fancy for an underaged kid with no job".

He shrugged, "Not our place to say. For all we know, he could be living with someone".

She turned back to the door, "How much longer?"

The electronic lock hissed.

He smirked, "It's open".

* * *

Pushing open the door, they cautiously stepped into the dark room.

Closing the door behind them, Scotty quickly redid the lock before turning around.

The lights of nearby casino's and fountains basked the apartment in a pale glow, just bright enough to not trip over anything.

"How long do you think it'll take the lad to get here?"

Uhura shrugged, "No idea. But we've waited two years, Scot. I think we can afford another few minutes".

* * *

They didn't have that long to wait.

* * *

Hearing a beep from the door, they both spun around and froze as it was pushed open, and their target stepped in.

Shutting it after him, he dropped the duffle bag he was holding and leant his forehead against the door, letting out a slow breath. Nyota frowned, concerned by how unaware he was and by the hand clasped tightly over his stomach.

Against her better judgement, she stepped forwards.

"Hey, kid, are you-"

Jim started and spun around, giving them just enough time to see wide panicked eyes before suddenly- He disappeared.

They stared at where the blonde had just stood in shock, the space now only occupied by the gear bag.

Nyota blinked, "... What the fuck? Since when can he teleport?!"

Scotty slowly walked over to the bag and reached down to open it.

"Don't".

* * *

This time, they were the ones who jumped.

* * *

Spinning around, they found the boy standing at the window, back turned to them as he stared out into the night. In his hands, he held a glass of water and two pills. He downed them both in one movement, the city lights causing the window to reflect and betray his wince as he did so.

Scotty slowly straightened back up, noticing the bruises that trailed down the blonde's jaw and disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt.

"You alright lad?"

"Oh, you know, just peachy" He replied breezily, "Not like I come home to find two strangers after breaking into my house or anything, so why do you ask?"

The Scotsman couldn't help but smile at the response.

Jim glanced at them through the reflection of the glass, "... Why are you following me?"

"We want to... talk to you" Nyota replied, and he rolled his eyes at her, "And you couldn't have found a payphone somewhere?"

"It's not exactly something we can discuss in open air".

"Well then, Ms Uhura, the stage is yours".

* * *

They froze.

* * *

"... How do you know my name?" She asked, voice barely a whisper.

His reflection smirked, "You'd be surprised what I know. Christopher Pike sent you?"

"... He did" She finally replied, "You already know why we're here, then?"

"I know the concept, but not the details" He admitted, "Starfleet Academy is very hush-hush about those. What do you guys actually _do_ there?"

Nyota couldn't shove down the smile caused by his childish curiosity seeping through the hard-man persona.

"You'd be a student" She explained, "It actually _is_ an Academy, you know".

He made a face, "I'm not one for school".

"I noticed" She smirked, "But we save the boring stuff for choice subjects. The only thing you're actually _required_ to do, is learn how to control your abilities".

"And if I say I can _already_ control my abilities?"

* * *

 _He responded in the plural_.

She carefully stored that information for later.

* * *

"You're 17, lad" Scotty replied, "I'd barely registered that I actually _had_ an ability at your age".

"Yes, well, I became _quite_ aware at a fairly young age" He shot back, and Nyota quickly agreed.

* * *

They had been tracking him for two years, after all.

She didn't want to lose him now.

* * *

"And that may be so" She said, "But we can still help you, even if it's just to perfect a few minor details, or work out some knots you might be having. It's not permanent, you can always leave after a few days or weeks or months or however long you like. No one would try to stop you".

He slowly nodded, still facing away from them, "... I can't make a decision now".

"Of course not, lad" Scotty quickly said, "Take a few hours, a few days... How long do you need?"

The blond seemed to think for a minute before finally nodding towards the bag at the man's feet, "Smallest pocket, left hand side. Open it".

He frowned, but did as told, and pulled out a wallet and a small business card.

Nyota grabbed the first item from him almost immediately, "Hang on, is that- is that my- my-"

"Yea" Jim interrupted, "Sorry".

She stared at her purse in shock, "... You _pickpocketed_ me?!"

He turned to them for the first time that night and crossed his arms defensively, "Hey! I didn't know who you were. You could have been trying to kill me!"

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and he scowled at her, "Oh don't give me that look. You'd be surprised how many people I've pissed off".

"... You know what kid? I don't think I would be".

He took a deep breath, forcing down the _heat_ that threatened to bubble to the surface, and glanced over at the older man.

"The card?"

He held it up, "It's for a... boxing match?"

"Of sorts" He admitted, "The championship's this Friday".

Nyota stared at him in disbelief, "And you're _in it?!_ "

He glared at her, gesturing towards the bruises littering his jaw, "You don't get this pretty patchwork for nothing, you know".

She softened and took a step forward.

He immediately took a step back.

" _Don't_ ".

"I can help!" She protested, and he stared at her distrustfully, "How?"

"I can... take away the pain at least!"

He paused.

"... No" He turned back to the window, "Get out".

"What?! No! You can't just-"

"Get out, or I'll show you just _how_ I'm in the championship" He threatened, voice low and posture stiff.

She made a move to speak again, but Scotty quickly put a hand on her shoulder, "Alright lad. We'll leave... How do we know when you have an answer?"

"... The card" He finally replied, "It'll get you into the match. It's finished at 11pm, so if I'm going with you... I'll meet you then".

"And if you're not?" He asked sharply.

Jim smirked, "Then you'll have just had a once in a lifetime opportunity of seeing Underground Las Vegas... See you then".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day? And this chapter being _extra_ long? If I were you I would **reward that amazing author with reviews** _*hint hint nudge nudge*_
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  Rachel ;)  
>  _
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 5**

It was Pike's idea to go early.

Having immediately phoned the professor after leaving Jim's apartment, they explained the situation, mentioned how the boy could teleport but had also hinted at being able to do other things as well, and told him when and where the so called 'championship' was, the address handily printed on the back of the card.

Jim had told them that the match ended at 11, and that he would meet them then.

Pike had called that a defensive move.

The blonde didn't want them to see him fight.

And so, of course, the professor ordered them to do the complete opposite.

* * *

They arrived at the ring at half nine.

* * *

Nervously stepping into the dimly basement, Scotty repocketed the card he had shown at the door, and turned to Nyota questioningly.

She shrugged, "I guess we just... follow the crowd?"

Because there was a crowd, and a surprisingly big one considering this whole 'Underground Las Vegas' thing was meant to be relatively secret.

They slowly trailed after the mass of men and women making their way through the shady-looking corridor, before finally emerging into a large open space, a boxing ring in the middle with tiered seats on two sides, and a standing area occupying the rest of the room.

"Seats?" Scotty asked, pointing to two in the top row, relatively hidden in the shadows.

Uhura nodded, and they quickly made their way over.

She was unsure how Jim would react if he saw them, and so, the dark corner was the perfect place to hide yet still observe.

* * *

They had been sitting for half an hour before a referee swung under the rope's and grabbed a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen and all species in between, are you ready for tonight's Championship match!"

The crowd roared in response, and he grinned, "Alright then! Our first contender is-"

"I don't see him" Uhura whispered, glancing around at the crowd.

"He'll come in when his name is called, it's tradition" Scotty replied, and she shot him a strange look.

He shrugged sheepishly, "I had a... a very eventful youth, lassie".

"Uh-huh" She agreed, "Remind me to ask you about that later. Now, however-"

"Ladies and gents, give a round of applause for the man defending his Champion title for the third year running, JAMES T. KIRK!"

Ninety percent of the crowd leapt to their feet and began _screaming_ one name.

"JIM! JIM! JIM! JIM! JIM!"

Both mutants stared in shock at the near-fanatical reaction, their eyes drawn to the one scrawny figure sliding under the rope in the boxing ring below.

 _Jim_.

He was wearing a pair of shorts, both hands wrapped in white gauze the only form of protection seen, and he was shirtless.

* * *

They could see the scars from the top tier.

* * *

Without knowing so, Uhura grabbed Scotty's arm, and squeezed, _tightly_ , as this mere _child_ walked to the centre of the boxing ring, seeming indifferent to the pure _mass_ of his muscled opponent.

"We have to- We have to stop this!" She hissed quickly, "He can't- We can't let him- He's going to get _killed!_ "

Scotty kept a firm grasp on her hand, "He's the _defending_ _champion_ , Nyota. He's won before. _Twice_ , in fact. And based on the standing ovation he got... I'd say the lad is a fine fighter indeed".

She turned to him, clear terror written across her features, and he quickly soothed her, "Let's just see how this plays out. He's got to be good to get this far. And if anything _does_ happen to the lad... I'll cut the power. There's a socket behind me, one tap of my finger and the lights go out".

She slowly nodded, still worried but understanding the logic behind what the Scotsman said.

Turning back to the ring, she focused instead on the match that had already started.

* * *

She was immediately mesmerized by the boy's every move.

* * *

He was quick, graceful, and light on his feet. He knew when to strike, where to strike, and how hard to strike. He had enough balance to stay standing but was still flexible enough to duck and bend and weave around his large opponent. He kept his guard up at all times, only dropping it enough to execute the perfect uppercut to send his opponent reeling. From the second the bell rang and they started fighting, he held all the winning cards, owned the upper hand, and had it all at his fingertips.

* * *

It was almost as if he could predict his enemies next move.

* * *

The sound of the bell ringing once more was what finally snapped them out of it, and when they blinked and actually processed what they were looking at, they could only freeze in shock.

Jim had won.

Jim, 17-year-old tiny skinny _Jim Kirk_ , had won.

Jim Kirk had won against a man _twice his size_ all in the _first round_.

"Did that... Did that just actually happen?" Uhura asked, confused, and Scotty slowly nodded, "Ay, lass... I believe it just did".

* * *

They found him in the locker room ten minutes later.

* * *

"Jim! How the hell did you- That was- I mean, you just-"

He immediately tensed and spun around to face them, and the words died on her lips as she saw the bloody lip and black eye.

"... You're here" He finally said, "You... You watched the match. Why did you watch the match?!"

She blinked and took a step back at the sudden change of topic, "I... We just... We wanted to-"

"To see how you fight, lad" Scotty finished, "We meant no harm. We were merely... interested, that's all. And for what it's worth? You're a pretty damn great boxer".

Jim swallowed but slowly relaxed, and began unwrapping his hands.

Bloody and bruised knuckles were revealed underneath.

Nyota winced in sympathy and reached forward, intending to help remove the pain.

* * *

The second she touched his wrist, everything came crumbling down.

* * *

Jim froze as he felt an all-too-familiar shock, eyes widening, breath stuttering, panic and terror and _oh god no_ and Nyota leapt back as if stung.

Immediately, he was surrounded by emotions, emotions belonging to himself, to her, to the Scotsman, to _everyone_.

They were loud and they were imposing and they were fucking _horrifying_ and in the back of his brain, his mind _(un)_ helpfully listed _every single one_.

He spoke without meaning to.

"Emotional empathic".

His voice was a mere whisper... but she still heard him.

Uhura stared at him in shock, "... What?"

Jim abruptly jerked back, staying _well_ out of her reach as he _tore_ at the bandages around his hands, "What? What what?! What are you talking about?!"

"You just... You just said-"

"I just said _nothing_ ".

And he _knows_ she can tell he's lying because _he_ can tell he's lying and he's only had this new fucking _horrendous_ power for a full five _seconds_ and she's had _years_ to hone it and-

"You said emotional emphatic" She repeated, staring at him in part awe and part wariness, "You know what I can do, but I never told you... How?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about" He spat, throwing his bag over his shoulder just that little bit too aggressively.

"No, I know what I heard" She pressed, before her eyes suddenly softened, "Is that what you can do then? Tell what people are? What their powers are? Just by... touching them?"

He takes a jerky step backwards, head shaking unconsciously because there's _too many_ emotions _everyone's_ sending off emotions and _I can't handle this I can't handle this I can't handle-_

"I fucking wish".

"You wish you could, laddie?" the Scotsman spoke for the first time, stepping forwards, "Or you wish it were that simple?"

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Jim abruptly turned to him, movements uncoordinated and sudden and nervous, "What do you do?"

"What?"

"What do you do?!" He snarled, taking another step back, reminding the pair all-too-well of a cornered cat.

Scotty frowned, "Well, I... I control machines".

"Machines?"

"Ay. I can get them to do what I please. Machines, technology, some vehicles... Anything with a few wires and a battery".

"Not people? You can't control people?"

"Even though I know a few who act like robots, lad, unfortunately not".

This seemed to calm him, and Nyota was pleased when some of his waves of fear lessened slightly.

"Not people" He repeated quietly, as if talking to himself, "Not people. Nothing to do with people".

She shared a concerned frown with her partner before turning back to the boy, "Does that... change things?"

"Change things?" He looked up at her, eyes unfocused and dazed until suddenly- _they weren't._

* * *

He abruptly straightened up, mask back in place although just that little bit more frayed at the edges.

* * *

"Change things?" He repeated, "Of course not. Why would it change things?"

He scoffed and adjusted the shoulder strap on his bag.

She swallowed, "Alright then. It doesn't change things... So why did you want to know?"

"Curiosity".

"Curiosity killed the cat".

Jim's grin was razor sharp, "But satisfaction brought it back".

His gaze drifted back to Scotty's, "Machines, huh? I bet you could show me a thing or two about those".

"Ay, laddie. But you'd have to come with us to find out".

He seemed to have expected this answer.

The blonde slowly nodded, "Alright. Then let's make a deal. You go back to this school of yours and tell Pike that he has _no fucking clue_ what he's getting himself into-"

"I think we can handle some teenage angst, Kirk".

He paused, tasting the air.

Despite trying her best to hide them, he could still feel the faint hint of emotion flowing around her.

* * *

Authority.

Determination.

Hopefulness.

* * *

And he could smell the distrust that just reeked off of himself too, a vile, acrid, _pungent_ smell that seemed to sour the very air around him.

"You want me to come with you" He said suddenly, "Why?"

"So we can help you" came the immediate answer.

He frowned.

His brain supplied a helpful 'That tastes like the truth'.

"Why do you want to help? You can't help. I'm _nothing_ like you've dealt with before!"

"Then we'll both learn together".

Truth.

"And if I say no?"

"Then we'll leave you alone".

 _Lie_.

"Honestly?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well... Sort of. We won't try and recruit you again but..."

"You'll keep tabs on me".

"... Yea".

Truth.

Jim frowned and considered his options.

* * *

One on hand, he had a life for himself here, in Las Vegas, a life he had worked hard to build and contract and-

And he was never going to amount to anything if he stayed.

Plus, he also had this new power that he'd have to learn to deal with.

 _Fucks sake_.

The blonde sighed and tiredly scrubbed at his face with battered and bleeding hands.

It'd be something new, at least.

* * *

"... Alright" He finally said, "Alright, yes, I'll... I'll come with you. For a... a trail run, of sorts".

Uhura grinned a brilliant white, "Good. Great. _Fantastic_... You ready to leave now?"

He gestured at his bag sheepishly, "Yea. I, ah... kinda guessed something like this would happen. I'm ready if you are".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want **Jim to know Spock and Bones are dating from the star** t, _or_ have him crush on both and then **figure it out after a few weeks**?
> 
> Rachel :$
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 6**

It took 8 hours to drive to Presidio, San Francisco where this Starfleet Academy was supposedly based. Jim spent the entire ride asleep, or, at least, pretending to be, and for a number of good reasons too.

Number one, so they couldn't ask him any questions about himself because even though he agreed to check this place out, that didn't mean he'd get all best-friend-sy with them.

Reason Number two, was so he could listen to their little hushed conversation up front, not that it was a very interesting or informing conversation, leading him to distantly wonder if this whole sensing-emotions-thing could tell if people were genuinely sleeping or not.

And finally, Number three, was because he was _just so fucking tired_ but didn't trust them enough to willingly lose conscious in front of them.

* * *

They arrived at the Academy 9am the next morning, and Jim took his time in studying the oddly-modern glass building, the twin peaks of the Golden Gate Bridge just about visible over the tall building.

He had been expecting old red brick and ivy and silent students in uniforms studying by bird baths or some shit, not _this_.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he eyed the laughing _happy_ plain-clothed students distrustfully as he passed, trailing after his recruiters into the contemporary brightly-lit Academy.

* * *

Uhura watched Jim closely, picking up the waves of unease and anticipation radiating off of the boy. She wasn't sure what he reaction would be the place, but so far, it didn't seem good.

She studied him, confused, as they made their way through the glass halls. He gave off a charismatic air, as well as a winning smile, but was careful not to make eye contact with anyone they passed, and even more careful not to actually brush against them.

She frowned.

It helped prove her theory of him sensing other people's abilities, but why was he so careful about it? It wouldn't cause him any harm... would it? And just where did the whole teleporting thing come in?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she came to a stop and knocked on the office door.

"Come in".

Turning to face Jim, she gestured for him to go inside, "This is Christopher Pike's office. He'll explain what you're going to do here, what the layout of the place is, and if you have any questions, you can ask him. I'll meet you back out here when you're done, okay?"

The blonde slowly nodded, and took the final step to open the door and step in.

* * *

Shutting the door behind him, he turned to find a dark-haired man sitting behind a large desk, _beaming_ at him.

Jim could immediately sense his excitement, and frowned, the face somewhat familiar but-

Pike gave a sad smile, "I don't suppose you remember me, huh?"

_-that voice._

That voice was the same voice that had spoken to him at his father's memorial service when he was two years old, _before_ he knew he was different, _before_ he knew he was a mutant, _before Frank came into his life._

Jim stared at him, "... You knew my dad".

Pike smiled once more, "I did indeed... Your dad was a mutant".

"I figured".

He inclined his head in a silent question.

The blonde slowly took a seat in front of the desk, his bag falling to his feet.

"It's hereditary, isn't it? Maybe not from parent to child, but certainly no more than three generations apart".

"And you assumed your father passed it on to you?"

His face darkened, "Well it sure as hell wasn't from my mother's side".

Pike winced, knowing all too well that the only thing George and Winona Kirk ever fought about, was her disgust of mutants and his ability to manipulate ice.

"So I gathered it had to be him. She always did say we were too alike".

He slowly nodded, "Your dad could control ice. Create it, destroy it, manipulate it... However, despite it being a hereditary gene, it's the ability to have powers that's inherited, not the power itself. It's highly unlikely that you can do the same as him".

* * *

It was a blatant follow up question.

_So what power do you have?_

Jim didn't answer.

* * *

Pike coughed and sought out the familiar mind just outside the door.

_**'He's still not telling?'** _

_**'No sir'**_ Uhura responded, and he quickly left her head, instead, gently reaching out for the unknown mind in his own room.

What he was met with, was a mental wall over a hundred feet high and made of two-foot solid steel.

His eyes widened.

Jim's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"I would prefer if you asked before invading my mind, Pike".

* * *

And while he may not be able to control ice like his father, his voice sure as hell was just as cold.

"... I apologise" Chris finally replied, "It was not my intention to breach your privacy. I merely wished to..."

"To find out what I can do" He finished, arms folded across his chest.

"We can't help you if we don't know what you're capable of".

He laughed, humourless and harsh, "Oh believe me, you don't want to know what I'm capable of".

He sat back in his chair, frowning, "James... I have trained people who have telekinesis, people who can teleport, and people who are emotional emphathics... Whatever you can do, whatever ability you have, we can deal with it".

Jim smirked and placed both hands on the table, leaning forwards, "How about all three?"

* * *

He couldn't hide his shock.

Or how his eyes widened.

Or how he accidentally dropped the file in his hands.

It made a resounding *thud* on the old wooden floors, and Jim leant back once more, seeming proud of himself.

* * *

"... What do you mean by all three?"

"I mean, I can do all three" He repeated, "Plus a few more, if your counting".

"But that's... that's not possible. Not with such varying powers. They'd have to be closely related for you have more than one and even then, you'd only have two or three at most".

"Not if you're not born with them".

Pike stared at him, beyond confused, "... So just how did you acquire them?"

He smirked, "Well that'd be telling, now, wouldn't it?"

" _James_ ".

"Jim".

"What?"

"My name. It's Jim. James is what my step father used to call me. It doesn't exactly bring back fond memories".

"Why not?"

He considered the man in front of him for a few minutes, "... Just how, exactly, do you think my old house burnt down?"

Because if they were searching for him for two years, then this guy _had_ to know what happened.

"A leaky gas pipe".

"Try again".

Pike frowned, taking in the predatory smirk and the dangerous gleam in the boy's eye, "... You did it?"

* * *

He held up one hand, and the captain jumped back in shock as it suddenly caught fire.

* * *

"I did it" He answered, staring at the flame, "Purely by accident, of course. I didn't intend on causing such a large explosion... But hey, these things happen, I guess".

"... That explosion killed Frank" Chris said slowly.

"I know. That bastard was the reason for it".

He stared at the boy in thinly veiled horror. Jim's new ability to sense emotions, however, told him exactly what the man thought about him.

He quenched the flame and tilted his head to the side, confused, "You don't believe me".

"He was your step-father".

"That doesn't define what type of man he was".

"He seemed... pleasant the time that I met him".

"First appearances can lie" Jim shot back.

Pike sighed, "... You didn't like him".

"I _hated_ him... And the only thing I feel guilty about, is that the barn cat got burnt to a crisp just like he did".

He studied the man's reaction carefully.

Chris was clearly uneasy at the admission, scared, even. But he didn't seem... Judging, for some reason.

"You're not going to turn me in?" Jim asked curiously.

The professor sighed, "Even if I wanted to, kid, they couldn't prove it... A lot of mutants here came from troubled pasts. And the one thing I've realised after all these years? It's that _all_ of them were fully justified in what they did".

"Even murdering a man?"

"... Yes, Jim, even murdering a man".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have you guys spoilt with these updates!
> 
>  _Thank you SO FRICKING MUCH to everyone who reviewed_ my last few chapters and answered the questions asked.
> 
> As for the **Jim knowing Spones** thing?
> 
> I've decided to **combine what everyone said,** and has **Jim flirt outrageously** with both Spock and Bones for a while, and then him being a **pouting** child when **he realises they're dating** , before going **back to flirting once more** cause **it's harmless right?** _(Until one day it isn't *wink wink*)_
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> _ Rachel :D _
> 
> PS. I'm going by _cannon date of births_ here, so **Jim is the youngest, Spock is three years older than him, and Bones is three years older than Spock!**
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 7**

Doctor Leonard H. McCoy was a having a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day.

It started the _second_ he woke up, only to find his _favourite coffee_ had _run out_. Then, while getting dressed, he realised he had _forgotten_ to do his _laundry_ this week and so, had _no doctor's scrubs_ to wear. Once he reached the Academy's infirmary, it was to find that not only was _literally_ _every other nurse_ off _sick_ , but that same _sickness_ was called _the vomiting bug_. And it looked like _half the school had caught it_. And so, having spent his morning getting _thrown up on_ , he finally went back to his rooms to _change_ , only to get _accosted_ by Montgomery _bloody_ Scott, and told that there was a _new kid_ after _joining_ the Academy and that _he_ , said _Doctor Leonard H. McCoy_ was therefore _required_ to _not only_ do the _standard_ _physical_ , but also to _stitch_ the brat up because he had _decided_ to get into a _fight_ and was _bleeding and shit_. And so, _by now_ , despite the fact that it _wasn't_ _even lunch time yet_ , he was _waiting_ in the infirmary for some _stranger_ who he hadn't even known _existed_ before today, appear for _his check-up_.

 _Just fucking great_.

* * *

Jim cautiously pushed open the door to the Academy's hospital, and stepped in.

Pike had only just finished explaining that _yes, this is a school and therefore you are expected to follow rules and attend classes_ , and now, it seemed that a physical was required.

What they hoped to gain from that, Jim didn't know, but he was _pretty_ sure he had bruised a rib in the championship match and so, surprisingly, he wasn't going to complain.

"James Kirk?"

"Jim" He automatically corrected before even turning around, but once he did, _oh my fucking god he's hot!_

* * *

In front of him stood a young man, not much older than he was, with dark spiked hair and stubble. He had a jaw line that could cut diamonds and his eyes were the colour of ice. It also didn't help that he looked like a rockstar, with a grey v-neck shirt, dark green leather jacket and skin tight black jeans. The accessory that completed the look, was the man's scowl, and Jim found he couldn't help but grin at the ruggedly handsome man in front of him.

* * *

" _You're_ the doctor?"

"Is that a quip against my appearance, kid?"

He smirked and looked him up and down appreciatively, "Oh believe me, doc, your appearance is _damn_ fine... It's your age I'm wondering about. You're like, what, twenty?"

"Twenty-three" He corrected, before pointing at the raised bed next to him, "Sit. _Now_ ".

Grinning, the blonde happily did as told, already foreseeing the numerous ' _accidents'_ he would getting into in the near future.

"I'm Jim. Jim Kirk" He said.

The man continued to stare down at the clipboard in his hands, "I know".

The boy waited for another response, but didn't get any.

He frowned, "... This is usually the part where you introduce yourself as well".

"I know that too" He quipped, the corner of his mouth twitching up at the side, and Jim internally cheered for the small victory.

It also helped that the back of his head was happily informing him that the doctor was amused.

"Alright then" He replied, "If you're not going to give me your name, then I'll just have to name you myself".

"I'm not a dog, kid".

"And I'm not a kid, Bones".

* * *

This made the man pause.

* * *

Jim grinned cheekily as the ice blue eyes finally lifted off the clipboard and latched onto his own.

"... Bones?"

"That's your name now" He replied seriously, and the doctor frowned, "Bones? It's not very... imaginative".

"Well you put me on the spot!" Jim said, "I can think about it tonight, if you like, and get back to you tomorrow about a better name".

Bones stared at him for a minute, "... And if I tell you my actual name?"

"Nope. Too late. You had the chance. You're Bones now".

"... My name is Leonard. Leonard McCoy".

The blonde made a face, "Leonard? Your name is _Leonard?!_ You don't look like a Leonard".

The man smirked, "So tell me, what _do_ I look like?"

He blinked, "Like a Bones".

* * *

The doctor let out a low chuckle that did things to Jim's stomach that had _nothing_ to do with the bruised ribs.

* * *

Placing the clipboard on the bed next to the boy, Bones turned to face him fully, "Alright kid, whatever makes you happy".

"You know what'd make me even more happy?" He asked innocently.

"What's that?"

"For you to stop calling me kid. I'm not twelve, you know".

Bones smirked once more, "You're still underaged, though. That makes you a kid in the adult's world".

He glared at him, and the doctor couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Oh _please_ , you're only six years older than me!"

"Which makes you a kid" He finished, reaching for the clipboard once more, "Now come on, are we getting this physical done or what?"

Jim grinned a salacious smile, "Well that depends entirely on what type of _physical_ you're talking about, Doc".

McCoy glanced over at him and couldn't help but smirk as he shook his head, "I take it you're a regular troublemaker, then?"

"Only the best for you, Bonsey".

* * *

He didn't even dignify that nickname with a response.

* * *

Going over to his stack of shelves, he crouched down and began routing for the required items, Jim unabashedly ogling his ass from behind.

"Scotty said you got in a fight" Bones started, pulling out a selection of injections and antiseptic, "You hurt?"

"A bruised rib or two, split lip, black eye, nothing too serious".

He slowly nodded, straightening up and walking back over to the boy, holding up both hands once he reached him.

* * *

He was completely unprepared for the blonde to scramble back and literally _fall_ off the other side of the bed.

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah, man, what the fuck are you doing?!"

McCoy stared at him, hands still held out in shock, "... Checking for internal injuries".

"With your hands?!" Jim exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.

"With my hands" He agreed, slowly lowering them, "That's what I do. I can... _heal_ things, for lack of a better word".

"No".

Bones blinked, getting more and more confused by the second, "... Excuse me?"

"No. No you can't- I _won't_ \- You don't-"

"Kid!" He snapped, immediately switching into doctor mode at the suddenly panicked patient, "In plain English. What's wrong?"

"... Don't use it" Jim whispered, staring down at his hands.

"Use what?"

He spun around on the spot, agitated, and gestured wildly as he began pacing, "Your- Your _power_ \- Your- Your _healing_ thing! I _can't_ let you- I don't want you to-"

"-to use it. Yea. I got that. Any particular reason why?"

"I don't... I can't tell... I just-" He slowly trailed off with a heavy heart, "... Because I don't want you to?"

Bones stared at him for one full long minute, but despite the hind of confusion Jim picked up, there was also a calmness and acceptance and _I don't understand this but it's clearly upsetting the kid so for now I'll just do it anyway._

* * *

Eventually, the doctor nodded.

* * *

"Alright... Alright, kid, I won't heal you that way. But I still have to check you over, so can I at least do it the old-fashioned way? With a stethoscope and a couple of injections and shit?"

Jim half turned back to him, "... Not with your hands?"

"Well I'll need them to hold stuff, obviously, but I won't use my power if that's what you're asking... Would wearing gloves help?"

 _Yes, yes it would_ , Jim thinks, remembering that time it was snowy out and _everyone_ was wearing gloves in school and when he held Thomas's _hand_ crossing the road he didn't get _any_ _shock_ despite knowing _for a fact_ that the boy could _warp_ memories with just _one touch_ cause of that time in _kindergarten_ with _Lisa_ and _the dare_ and-

He quickly nodded.

"Okay then" Bones agreed calmly, "You sit yourself back up, and I'll... go find a pair of gloves somewhere".

* * *

Making sure to move slowly and cautiously, he made his way back over to his stack of shelves, covertly keeping one eye on the blonde who, up until two minutes ago, had been full of life and flirtatious remarks and good humour.

That same boy was now sitting on the hospital bed, _trembling_ , and clenching his fists tightly as if afraid of what they'd do if he didn't.

McCoy silently pulled out his communicator, sending a short, quick, message to both Uhura, Scotty, and Pike.

* * *

_Just what the hell does this kid do?!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter answers all your questions!
> 
> And once more, if there's **ANYTHING AT ALL** **you guys want to see happen** , please tell me!
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> **_PS._** Do you want **Jim to see Spock on the hallway** and holy shit that's a hot Vulcan, or do you want him to **be the one to show Jim around** , or do you want Ji **m to sit next to him in class** , or what?
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 8**

Once the kid finally realised that Bones wasn't going to use his power on him unwillingly, he relaxed somewhat, and the doctor was able to finish his examination without protest.

Gently wiping away the last of the blood, McCoy took a step back and examined the blonde's lip.

"You're lucky it's not infected, but I'll give you a tetanus shot just in case" He finally said, tossing the bloody cloth in the bin and pulling out a clear vial, "You ever get an injection before?"

Jim nodded.

"You feel sick after it?"

The blonde blinked in surprise, "... Yea, actually. How'd you know?"

"It's a mutant thing" McCoy explained, "Those injections were invented for humans, and humans only. They... attack our powers, as such, because they're meant to attack anything that shouldn't be there, and... well... we're called _mutants_ for a reason".

He turned back and held up a cylinder tube, "This is called a Hypospray. I invented it a number of years back. It works just like an injection, minus the needle, and uses compressed air to transport whatever's in it, into the body. It also doesn't affect mutant powers, so you should feel fine after it".

"You _invented_ that?" He asked, amazed, "How?!"

"By trial and error" He replied, "I told you what my power was. I can heal people, and I automatically heal _myself_ a hell of a lot faster".

He stared at him, "... You tested it on yourself?"

"No one can do what I do, I was the only logical option".

"Well, yes, but, that still doesn't-"

"I'm going to stab you now".

"Wha- OW!" Jim jerked back as the Hypo pinched his neck, "I wish I didn't know you".

"Don't be such an infant" Bones scowled, tossing the canister up on the counter next to him, before reaching for his clipboard, "Right. The physical part's done-"

"Well, we could always extent-"

" _No_ " He cut off, "All that's left, is the paperwork. Shove over".

He did as told and the doctor hopped up on the bed next to him, their thighs brushing.

* * *

And that most definitely _did not_ send chills up and down Jim's spine, thank you very much.

* * *

McCoy picked up a pen and glanced down at the clipboard, "Name?"

"Jim Kirk".

" _Full_ name" He corrected, and the blonde sighed, "James Tiberius Kirk".

"Date of birth?"

"March 22, 2233".

"You're only 17?"

He sounded surprised.

"Yep. This is boring".

"Allergies?"

"Bones, I'm _bored!_ "

"I'll just put down 'not being a pain in the ass', then".

" _Bones!_ This is _boring!_ "

"Powers?"

* * *

Suddenly it wasn't so boring anymore.

* * *

Next to him, the boy froze, shoulders tense, posture stiff.

McCoy slowly put down the pen, "... Kid?"

He didn't move.

"Jim?"

The boy swallowed, and slowly relaxed.

* * *

Bones smelt smoke.

* * *

Glancing down, he saw scorch marks on the hospital bed sheets.

Both his eyebrows raised, "You a dragon or something?"

No answer.

He looked back up at the kid's face, "Jim?"

Silence.

He sighed, "Look, kid, if you don't want to tell me, I'll just call Pike and-"

"He doesn't know".

"... What?"

"Pike doesn't know" Jim said, turning to him, and the doctor couldn't help but see the fear that flashed in the blonde's hazel eyes.

"How does he _not_ know?"

"I didn't tell him".

"And he let you get away with that?"

"I kind of... scared him a little".

Bones blinked, "... You? All scrawny 5-foot-7 17-years-old of you _scared_ Christopher Pike?"

He folded his arms defensively across his chest, and McCoy had to admit that the sight of him pouting was _adorable_.

"Yes all scrawny 5-foot-7 17-years-old of me scared Christopher Pike!" He growled, "And I'm not telling you how _or_ what my powers are!"

" _Powers?_ " He asked quickly, "As in, more than one?"

He turned away and remained silent.

Bones sighed once more, "Kid... You _need_ to tell me".

"Why?!"

"Because I'm your doctor!" He snapped, "I _need_ this information! If anything ever happened to you, and I had to give you medicine then I need to know what I can actually _give_ you. The dosage of _everything_ changes per mutant, and I'm the only one qualified in this entire _state_ that knows how much to give based on your power. For all I know, you can run a mile a minute, in which case I'd have to give you a _shit_ load of medicine to keep up with your metabolism! I _need_ to know what you can do!"

Jim slowly glanced over at him, "... Will you tell Pike if I tell you?"

"No. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Doctor-Patient confidentiality and all that" He replied quietly.

The boy nodded to himself, seeming to think for a minute.

"... Alright" He finally said, "I... I can sort of... It's called... It's called Empathic Mimicry".

" _Holy shit_ ".

Jim turned to him in surprise, only to find the doctor staring back at him in absolute shock, eyes wide and glistening cherry-red lips parted.

* * *

It was a good look for him, he decided, already trying to figure out how to make him do it again.

* * *

He jumped as Bones abruptly stood up and began pacing.

"Empathic Mimicry? That's not... That can't be..." He seemed to be talking to himself as he frowned, "I mean it's been theorised, but I never thought that... that it was actually... that it was actually possible..."

He suddenly turned back to the blonde, and Jim found the air tasted like pure and unadulterated _awe_.

"Show me".

He frowned, "What?"

"Your powers" Bones explained, actually grinning at him, and _by god_ did Jim's heart just _melt_ at the sight.

"What can you do?" He asked again, "How many powers do you have?"

"I don't know... Only hlf a dozen, or so?"

"Half a- Half a _dozen?!_ " He exclaimed, " _Only_ half a dozen?"

"It's not big a deal, Bones".

" _Of_ _course it is!_ You may quite possibly be the most powerful mutant in America!"

He shrugged awkwardly, and the doctor immediately sobered.

"... That's why you didn't want me to use my power on you. It's pretty difficult to live with, huh?"

Jim nodded, "It's... a curse, to be honest. Always watching what I'm touching, _who_ I'm touching... I have to think my every single move through before I do it, _just in case_ ".

"... You burnt a hole in the bed" McCoy said, changing the topic much to the boy's relief, "How'd you manage that?"

He held up a hand, and a second later, it burst into flames.

The man stared at it, "... That's cool".

* * *

 _Truth_.

* * *

Jim smiled.

"Can you control it? Manipulate it?"

He nodded, "Anything I want it to do, it does. It's the same with man-made fire".

"How did you get it?"

"Back when I was in school" He explained, "There was this... senior, who I may have... had a small crush on. We flirted, got a bit handsy, and... well... turns out the heat I felt around her, was real after all".

Bones snorted, and the blonde grinned in response.

"What else can you do?"

"Emotional Empathy".

The doctor sharply looked up, "As in-?"

"She doesn't know she did it" Jim said quietly, "Uhura has no idea what I can do".

"Or what she gave you... She's going to feel guilty, you know".

"I know. But we'll deal with that when we get there... I can also teleport. That's pretty handy. And... Enhanced Combat, of course. That's how I got into the fight to begin with".

He let the change of subject slip, "Anything else?"

"I have... _minor_ telekinesis".

McCoy blinked, "... How did you pick it up _minorly?_ "

"Well, see, I met this fortune teller-"

"A _real_ fortune teller?"

"Yea. Her power was precognition. But, anyway, she thought me how to put up... mental shields, as such, to block out mental abilities. I mean, physical, I can sort of control, by just not touching anyone. But mental powers? Someone from another _planet_ could decide to read my mind, and... well... that's it".

"So you build up a mental wall to prevent that from happening" Bones summarised, and he nodded, "Exactly. But here's the thing, we I first build them... they were a little shaky. Understandable, I was still new at the whole shielding thing, but... A juggler got a bit too close".

"A juggler?" He asked confused.

"A juggler who had telekinesis" He said, "Hence his ability to juggle".

"And since telekinesis is a mental power..."

"A tiny bit seeped through the gaps in the wall. So while I don't actually have the _full_ ability, if I concentrate hard enough, I can make a few things fall over".

"And that's it?"

"That's it" Jim finished, "You gonna write all that down?"

"I'll have to, for your medical file" Bones said, "But that's all I need from you right now, so... I guess we're done here".

"I guess we are" the Blonde agreed, jumping off the bed, "I'll... see you around, I guess".

"Based on your magnetism for trouble, it'll probably be sooner rather than later" McCoy replied, picking back up the clipboard and pen.

Jim smirked and turned for the door, "See you, Bones".

"See you, kid".

* * *

He had a hand on the door when the man spoke again.

* * *

"Oh, and Jim?"

He glanced back, but the older mutant was still facing away from him.

"Yea, Doc?"

"... Thank you for telling me".

The air smelt of gratitude and affection.

Jim smiled.

"Thank you for listening".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any final confusion after Chapter 8, _Jim only absorbs others powers when they are USED on him_ , not when he just touches them!  
> Also, I kinda like the thought of _Jim losing all flirting skills around Spock, but going into flirting overdrive with Bones_.   
>  __  
> **Thoughts?**  
>  _Rachel :)_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 9**

Stepping out into the hallway, Jim hadn't even fully shut the door before turning around and crashing into someone.

"Fuck! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He abruptly stopped once he saw the man.

Or rather, the what-he-thought-was-biologically-male alien.

* * *

Standing there, in all his well-over 6-foot glory, was perhaps the hottest creature that he had ever seen, and he had slept with Orion's for god's sake! Tall, slim, lithe, the man's dark shirt clung tightly to his chest and left nothing to the imagination. His entire body was that of a dancer's, with powerful shoulders and long legs that Jim just _ached_ to be wrapped around him as they-

* * *

_Woah. No. Bad Jim!_

* * *

Blinking, he looked up from the scuffed army boots, unfairly tight jeans, ripped dark gloves, and a black leather jacket, to see the man's face.

 _And, of course_ , he thought sourly, _that is just as perfect as the rest of him._

He had a strong jawline and high cheekbones, a straight nose and a full-lipped mouth. Walnut brown eyes studied him emotionlessly, and angular eyebrows led to mused up ebony hair, two pointed ears sticking out from either side of the messy hairstyle.

* * *

Jim's jaw dropped.

"You're _Vulcan?!_ "

He immediately turned beetroot red.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to- to- to let that slip out!"

That sounded even worse.

" _Fuck!_ I mean, it's not that I didn't- I don't mean to- to offend or anything, I just- I just was- I was surprised, that's all! I didn't mean to say it in- in _that_ way, or, you know, _not_ that way, not that way's good too! I just- I don't want to- to- I'm sorry".

He finished by blushing even brighter and ducking his head.

When the man remained silent for a full minute, he decided he probably wasn't going to get punched, and cautiously glanced up at him.

The Vulcan was staring down at him silently, his face impassive save for a solitary raised eyebrow, but amusement clouded the air around him.

The blonde abruptly held out his hand, "I'm Jim. Jim Kirk".

The man glanced down at the offered introduction, and some of the amusement darkened into sour-tasting unease.

* * *

And then it hit him.

* * *

Jim immediately dropped his arm, "Oh, yea, of course, sorry! Again. You guys don't really... _do_ hand contact, do you? Or... like... _any_ contact. Which is totally fine too, by the way! Not that it _wouldn't_ be fine either, of course! Personally, I don't touch many people either, not because I don't want to, or- or cause of my culture or race or whatever, but because of- of- of... another reason. And now I'm rambling, which is just _great_ , cause you guys are all about logic, and rambling is most definitely _not_ logical so sorry about that, again, I don't mean to-"

"Spock".

 _And_ _holy motherfucking shit is that a bedroom voice_.

The boy blinked slowly, brain already on overdrive from the man's appearance, but _his voice?!_ It was richer than chocolate, like a smooth velvet, and he seriously believed he would _die_ if he did not hear it again.

"... What?"

_Nice one, Jim._

"My name" the Vulcan repeated, "is Spock".

"... Is that your first name or your last name?"

His eyes softened in amusement, "Humans can't pronounce my first name".

"Try me".

_And oh my fucking god did he just not have a filter today?!_

Spock's lips twitched, "Perhaps another time... Jim".

_Oh my god he was going to die._

Mouth strangely dry, the blonde quickly agreed, "Yea, yea, of course! Some other time then!"

The Vulcan continued to stare at him pointedly, and it was only then that Jim realised he was still standing in front of the infirmary door.

"Oh, sorry!" He quickly exclaimed, stepping aside.

The man merely smirked, before walking past and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The second the Vulcan was out of sight, Jim collapsed back against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground, head in his hands.

* * *

"I'm such an _idiot!_ "

_Where the hell had his tongue gone to?!_

He was his usual self with Bones, the flirtatious remarks coming as easy as air to him, and he knew that the doctor had been flirting back in his own way.

Then suddenly he meets a just-as-hot Vulcan and he starts stammering _like a fanboy?!_

It wasn't his appearance that had thrown him, the man registered on the same good-looking chart as Bones did, each for their own reasons, so _what was it?!_

The fact he was Vulcan?

Maybe.

Jim hadn't expected to meet any aliens here, let alone one from a planet as far away as Spock's was.

Not that he was a typical Vulcan, though, with his biker jacket and spiky hair.

So, it was because he was surprised that he lost his voice, that's all.

Yes.

That was most definitely it.

* * *

"Jim!"

He looked up at the startled yell, only to find Uhura coming around the corner, picking up her pace when she saw him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked quickly.

" _No_ ".

"What happened?!"

She was genuinely worried, he realised, as she crouched down next to him, her eyes panicked and emotions frazzling in the air around her.

He could only guess what _his_ emotions were telling her.

"Hey, Jim, what happened?" She asked again, calmer once she realised he wasn't injured.

He sighed, "... I embarrassed myself in front of a hot guy".

"... _Okayyy_ " She said at length, obviously unsure what to do in this position.

"He was really hot" He continued, pouting, "Like. _Super_ hot. On the same hotness level of Bones. And that's a pretty high level. And I just... looked like an ass in front of him".

 _So_ many things in that statement confused her, so she played it safe with the generic, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad".

"It was mortifying. My life is over. I can never see him again".

"Nyota".

Jim quickly stumbled back to his feet at the man in question re-emerged from the infirmary, and he could feel his face heat up once more.

Uhura turned to him and smiled, "Oh, hey, Spock".

_How was she able to function around him?!_

He glanced over at the still tongue-tied blonde, "Jim".

_Sweet mother of god his name from those lips was going to be the end of him._

By the time he got his thoughts together, the Vulcan had disappeared around the corner, and the blonde collapsed back down on the floor, groaning into his hands, "It's just _not_ _fair!_ "


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE OFFICALY HAVE 100 KUDOS THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!
> 
> And as a big massive thank you, _**here's how Spock and Bones see Jim!**_
> 
> _Rachel :)_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 10**

Spock wasn't sure what to think when the blonde teenager crashed into him outside the infirmary.

Irritation and anger were immediately squashed with a sharp _illogical_.

Once the boy turned around, however, he found he didn't even need to push them away.

* * *

He was just too god damn _adorable_ to be mad at.

* * *

Messy blonde hair fell into hazel eyes. He was short and slight (the perfect size to fit under his arms) and had a beat-up jacket, dark shirt, and even darker jeans. The only thing that marred his near-perfect looks was a split lip and bandages wrapped about his knuckles.

* * *

Spock would have remembered this particular student.

He was new, then.

* * *

"Fuck! Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

The blonde abruptly stopped and stared at him, his wide-eyed gaze obviously raking him up and down.

Spock wasn't vain, but that didn't mean he never noticed how his appearance turned a few heads, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat _amused_.

Then the boy's eyes latched onto his pointed ears.

"You're _Vulcan?!_ "

He immediately turned beetroot red.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to- to- to let that slip out!"

Spock raised an eyebrow as he began rambling, finding the usually annoying act quite... _endearing_ on this small human.

When the boy blushed, it only increased his charm.

Cautiously glancing up from behind long lashes, the Vulcan couldn't help but admire his eyes.

Hazel, was the common vernacular for the colour.

Spock didn't think it did the swirling browns and blues and greens any justice at all.

"I'm Jim. Jim Kirk".

Jim?

That was the boy's name, then?

He glanced down at the outstretched hand, and inwardly sighed.

Did he have to go through this with _every single_ _human_ he me-

The hand suddenly dropped.

"Oh, yea, of course, sorry! Again. You guys don't really... _do_ hand contact, do you? Or... like... _any_ contact. Which is totally fine too, by the way! Not that-"

Spock zoned out after that.

* * *

_You guys don't really do hand contact, do you?_

He... _knew_.

This boy, this teenager, _knew_ about _Vulcans_.

It wasn't that they were a rare species, having approximately the same population of Earth, after all, but no one on Earth actually knew about their culture.

Not many Vulcans came to the planet, preferring warmer drier climates, and Spock wouldn't have come himself if it weren't for his mother passing down a mutant gene on his human side and his father-

 _Well_.

This boy was clearly an exception to the lack of basic xenobiology knowledge in this Academy.

How... _fascinating_.

* * *

"Spock" He said suddenly, cutting off the incessant rambling.

The blonde floundered for words.

"... What?"

"My name" He explained, oddly amused, "is Spock".

"... Is that your first name or your last name?"

That too, was a rarely asked question.

"Humans can't pronounce my first name".

"Try me".

He had to bite back a smile.

Now, _that_ was a question that had _never_ been asked.

"Perhaps another time... Jim".

The name rolled off his tongue fluidly.

He liked it.

The boy flushed, "Yea, yea, of course! Some other time then!"

He was looking forward to it.

Spock glanced at the door above the blonde's head, not wanting to be rude but-

"Oh, sorry!"

He couldn't help but smirk as Jim stepped aside, and calmly made his way into the infirmary, just about hearing a mumbled "I'm such an _idiot!_ " before the door shut behind him.

* * *

Bones glanced up as he heard the door re-open only moments after Jim's physical, and couldn't help but give the soft smile that was reserved only for his boyfriend.

"Hey Spock, I wasn't expecting to see you".

He quickly put down the bloody cloths he had been cleaning up, and walked over, the Vulcan readily returning the chaste kiss he asked from him.

"What are you doing here?"

He glanced at the clock above the door, "It is almost lunch time, Leonard... Unless you are too busy-?"

"What? No, of course not" He reassured, "I just lost track of time, it's been... a hell of a morning".

Spock frowned, head tilted slightly to the side, "A 'hell of a morning'?"

"Busy" He clarified, returning to the counter, "The nurses are all out with the vomiting bug, as is half the school, so I've been dealing with that all day, and then I had to do a physical on a new student... It's a pity you didn't come a few minutes earlier, I could have introduced you two".

"I... met him".

Bones glanced over in surprise, "Already?"

"He bumped into me just outside the infirmary".

"Ah" He replied, "I don't suppose it damaged his outrageous flirting skills, no?"

Silence.

He spun around to face the Vulcan, only to find him frowning, "Oh my god, it did... What did you _do_ to the kid?"

"I merely... listened to his ramblings and introduced myself".

McCoy winced, "Handshake?"

"Surprisingly... No".

"Seriously?"

"He initiated the contact, but quickly rectified himself".

"... Huh".

Bones threw the last of the bandages in the bin.

"And he didn't flirt with you? Not once?"

"He... 'checked me out' I believe you would say, but verbally his skills were sub-par".

Bones grinned, "You _dazed_ him. I don't know whether to be proud or worried".

* * *

Then he caught the slight smile on the Vulcan's face.

* * *

He dropped the empty packaging, "Holy shit... You _like_ him".

"Leonard, considering I have only just met the boy, it would be illogical-"

"No, no, no, save that illogical bullshit for someone who actually believes it Spock" McCoy replied, walking closer, "You're actually _intrigued_ by him".

"He is... a worthwhile companion".

The doctor wrapped both arms around his boyfriend's neck, "Do I need to be jealous?"

"I would not reject an offer of friendship from him".

"I thought I was your only friend" He teased, and Spock sighed, "I have a multitude of friendships, Leonard. You know this. The boy is merely... intelligent. He knew about Vulcans, about their culture. It is... refreshing".

Bones smiled, "I'll be sure to set up a play date then. Perhaps you can discuss the wonders of pointy ears".

Reaching up, he affectionately tugged at the tip of one, and Spock leant into the touch, eyes closing contently.

"There is no need. I believe he will cause... commotion, sooner rather than later. You know Professor Pike will ask me to step in".

"Being the Head boy, and all".

"Leonard, it not referred to as the 'Head boy'-"

"Yea, yea, whatever you say _student councillor_ " McCoy grinned, letting go of him, "I'll meet you down at the canteen, alright? I just got a few things to finish up with here. Ten minutes, tops".

He nodded in affirmation, and placed a silent kiss on the doctor's forehead before stepping back, "I will meet you there, then... Leonard?"

"Yea Spock?" Bones answered, already making his way back to the counter.

"... What does the boy do?"

* * *

He abruptly stilled.

It was common knowledge around the Academy what everyone's powers were, as no one had any reason to hide them, and with Spock being the guidance councillor for new students, McCoy regularly told him what everyone could do.

With Jim, however...

* * *

"... I can't tell you".

Spock slowly nodded, "Does Professor Pike know?"

"No".

"He doesn't want anyone to know then".

"He was reluctant to even tell me" Bones admitted, running a hand over his face, still facing away from the Vulcan, "You know that I'd tell you-"

"I know" He interrupted, "I will meet you in ten minutes".

Turning, McCoy watched him reach the door, "... Spock?"

He glanced back at him, "Yes Leonard?"

Silence.

"... He's powerful" He finally said, " _Really_ powerful".

He studied him for a moment, before giving a sharp nod, "Understood".

* * *

Stepping back out into the hallway, Spock's eyes were immediately drawn the blonde boy on the floor and the confused looking woman crouching down next to him.

"-life is over. I can never see him again".

He cleared his throat as he shut the hospital doors, "Nyota".

The blonde froze before suddenly scrambling to his feet, flushing once more.

Uhura turned to him and smiled, "Oh, hey, Spock".

He glanced over at the startled-looking blonde, "Jim".

The boy looked too in shock to reply, and Spock squashed a smug smile as he walked past.

And as he turned the corner, he just about caught the pained groan and the annoyed words, "It's just _not fair!_ "


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some _ **Kirk impresses Spock**_ action!
> 
> _ Rachel :D _
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 11**

"And finally, this is the rec room!" Uhura said, finishing the tour with one grand sweep of her hand.

"The rec room?" Jim asked, confused.

"Recreational. But that's a bit of a mouthful, so we just stick with the word 'rec'. It's where we all hang out after class and stuff".

"And there's no class today because-?"

"Because it's _Saturday_ , idiot" She teased, "Not even Professor Pike is _that_ cruel. We have weekends off, as well as holidays, so people can go back home and see their families".

He slowly nodded, "And for the students that... don't?"

She frowned, "That don't return home? There's not many. You met Spock, he doesn't. I think he just hangs out around here... And speak of the devil".

Jim followed her gaze only to find the pointy eared man sitting at a rustic-looking chess table, playing a match against a curly haired boy younger than even he was.

Uhura grinned, "Come on, you _have_ to see this!"

* * *

Cautiously following her over, he noticed that an Asian man was also watching the game.

An Asian man that had _leaves_ in his _hair_.

"Sulu, meet Jim Kirk. Jim, this is Hikaru Sulu" She introduced, "Who's winning?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He said dryly, and she turned back to the blonde, smirking, "Spock hasn't lost a game yet".

Jim frowned, glancing down at the board, the two players too absorbed to notice his staring, "Yet?"

"Ever since he got here a few years ago, no one's won a chess game against him" She explained, "Pavel here managed to put him in check once or twice-""Three times!"

Jim turned back to the board as the curly haired boy spoke.

"Pavel Chekov" He introduced, holding out his hand, and the blonde looked down at it warily, "Jim Kirk... Ah, I don't... really..."

"No touching rule" Nyota supplied, and he turned to her in surprise.

The other three occupants took it in their stride however, and Chekov dropped his arm without a fuss.

* * *

Guess living in a school of mutants had them accepting anything.

* * *

"And I put him in check, _three_ times!" Pavel continued, glaring up at Uhura, and she rolled her eyes at him, turning back to Jim, "The Russian whiz kid here is only 14. Tactical Genius".

At his frown, she elaborated.

"He sort of... calculates probabilities. Of literally _everything_. And then he uses those statistics to create a plan that, in theory, should be fool proof".

"In theory?"

She gestured at Spock, "Apparently it doesn't work on Vulcans".

Jim found his gaze drifting back to the leather-clad man, who eyes so far had remained studiously on the board.

When the hazel eyes landed on him, however, his own gaze rose to meet them, and Jim quickly coughed and turned back to the young teenager.

"Put him in check three times, huh? Ever come close to checkmate?"

"Yes" He replied, the same time the Vulcan said, "No".

Chekov scowled at him across the table, but the man merely raised an eyebrow in response.

His emotions betrayed him to the two empaths, who could clearly see the amusement dancing in the air around him.

Uhura turned back to Jim, "Well, we're done with the tour. You want to stay and watch for a while?"

He slowly nodded, "Sure. It'd be interesting to see how this turns out".

* * *

What Jim didn't tell them, is that his Enhanced Combat could be applied to a chess game as well. Predicting his enemies next attack, could be applied to predicting his opponents next move, once he thought of the game as a battle.

And so, it came as no surprise when only a few minute later, he saw the curly haired boy lift a piece that was going to finish the game.

"No".

He hadn't meant to say it, honest.

Chekov paused, the rook in his hand suspended over where he intended to place it.

Everyone turned to Jim, and he couldn't help but flush slightly, "Oh, um, sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to- to-"

"To let it slip out?" Spock finished, face impassive but eye just _screaming_ amusement.

 _Bastard_.

In revenge, Jim turned back to Chekov, "You make that move and the game's over".

He frowned and turned back to the board, "I do not... how?"

He cautiously took a step forwards and pointed at the black rook, "You're forgetting he can lower the tiers. You move your queen, the kings unprotected, he drops the level, the rook comes in from behind, and game's over in four moves".

He glanced back up only to find everyone staring back at him, surprised, and his cheeks reddened once more.

Chekov abruptly stood and pulled back his chair, "Sit".

"What? No! No, I didn't- I don't want to- I wasn't trying to-"

"нет, I insist" He replied, smiling, gesturing at the seat, "Please, sit".

He looked over at Spock only to find him staring back impassively, and then turned to Uhura because _what the fuck do I do now?!_

She smirked at him, "What Pavel's trying to say, Jim, is that we all want to see Spock get his ass kicked".

He frowned, confused, and she elaborated, "You just predicted a move that even _Chekov_ didn't see... If anyone's going to beat him, I'd bet money on it being you".

He swallowed thickly, and slowly took his seat.

"Reset board" Spock told the computer, staring at the blonde with emotionless eyes despite the air around him just radiating in curiosity.

Jim smiled and gestured at the Vulcan's newly arranged pieces, "White moves first".

* * *

He could label the exact moment Spock knew he was going to lose.

* * *

Having stared at the board for a full five minutes, he eventually moved his queen two spaces in front of the king.

The second his hand left the chess piece, however, he realised his mistake, and his eyes snapped to Jim's even as they widened and his lips parted in a silent _oh_.

And since he had been such a smug bastard earlier, the blonde decided to return the favour, and he happily grinned as he reached across with his knight, knocked over the white king, and satisfyingly declared.

" _Check. Mate_ ".

Silence.

"Holy shit" Uhura finally said, and Sulu slowly nodded, "Yea... Well, at least I can cross _that_ off my bucket list".

Jim ignored them, and instead raised his gaze back to the Vulcan's.

Spock studied him quietly, unable to completely hide the wonder in his eyes, before finally, he gave a tiny smile.

"You are an... _adequate_ opponent".

Jim grinned, "So are you".

* * *

And as the Vulcan's smile widened by _just a_ _tiny_ _fraction_ , he found it wasn't possible to shove down the gooey warmth that decided to drown his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Very short** , I know, but I have a family dinner tonight with a family that I hate so I'm trying to get siked up from that. I'll make it up to you guys with more tomorrow because I won't be back until veryyy late tonight!
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 12**

Word got around campus pretty fast that a scrawny 17-year-old managed to beat Spock at chess, and as Jim returned to his room that night, he got smiles and pats on the back when he passed.

The first part, he didn't mind, as the majority of smiles were harmless and he merely shot them a winning Kirk grin in response.

The second part, however?

 _That_ , he could live without.

Thankfully, however, the 'Russian whiz kid' as Uhura had dubbed him had decided Jim was his hero, and Chekov babbled to him the entire way back to the dorms, quickly dragging him past those who wanted to shake hands and talk.

Tactical Genius, he called himself.

And since that wasn't a mutant power that could be used physically on Jim, he had no problem with the boy taking his hand and pulling him away from the mutants whose powers _he_ _did not know_.

Chekov talked animatedly to him, asking about how he won the chess game, what his power was, and if that was the reason he won, and Jim skilfully evaded all questions with a charming smile and a careful change of topic.

Thankfully the boy left him once they reached his room, and he could retire in peace.

* * *

Stepping into his new room, he turned, and let out a startled yell, immediately throwing his hands forward, fire leaping from his fingertips.

It dissipated before it hit its mark, and the smoke faded to reveal the intruder.

Christopher Pike.

Jim glared, "What the fuck man?!"

The professor raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

"You- You can't just- just _walk_ in here and expect me not to freak out!"

The man frowned, "I was under the impression that this was my school".

"And I was under the impression that we were done talking!"

He stared at him for a moment, before giving a small smile, "I came to give you your class timetable and books".

"We have _books?_ "

"This is a school, James-"

"Jim".

Pike frowned, "Jim, then. This is an Academy, and while a lot of the more usual subjects are optional, you still have to take the few mandatory classes that you will be tested on end of year just like you would be in any other school".

The blonde scowled, "End of year tests? I might not even be here at the end of the year".

"I hope you will be".

"And I hope I'll become a millionaire tomorrow but that probably won't happen either".

Pike sighed, and walked towards the door, pausing once he was directly next to the blonde.

"Also, you have a meeting with the student councillor tomorrow morning at 9".

"What?!" Jim snapped, spinning around.

"For anger management".

"Anger ma- _Anger management?!_ " He yelled, but the man only shut the door behind him.

He flung a fireball at the metal, annoyed when it didn't even scorch the doors.

* * *

Living in a mutant-proof building really had its downsides sometimes...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Longer chapter_ as promised!
> 
> Rachel :D
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 13**

Jim was pissed off.

In fact, he was _more_ than pissed off.

Because instead of enjoying his Sunday afternoon in peace and solitude in order to psyche himself up for the dreadful week of school ahead, what he was he doing?

He was getting up at half eight in the bloody morning to go see some half brain dead 'student counsellor' in order to 'assess' his 'anger'.

He scowled and knocked on the door Pike had told him to go to.

He was pissed off and angry and angsty and annoyed and- _holy shit that's a fine-looking Vulcan._

* * *

Jim blinked in surprise at the man standing at the door.

The Vulcan raised a single eyebrow.

"Jim".

"... Spock" He finally replied, half-confused half-in-awe-of-this-magnificent-leather-clad-creature, "You're...?"

"Student counsellor" He nodded, "And you're...?"

"Supposedly in need of anger management class" He replied, his irritation overclouding his urge to ramble, "A statement which I _do not_ agree with, by the way".

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched, "I'm afraid, Jim, that that's for me to decide".

He gestured into the brightly-lit office behind him, "Shall we?"

* * *

Stepping into the room, Jim looked around at the steel and glass furnishings. One wall was made entirely of glass, revealing the Golden Gate Bridge behind it, and a desk shoved up against it. The other three were comprised of bookshelves, and in the middle of the room, there were two couches with a small coffee table in between them.

* * *

"Please, have a seat" Spock said, walking past, and Jim shivered as their arms brushed.

Slowly following him to the centre of the room, the blonde cautiously took a seat on the couch opposite him.

"Am I meant to lie down or something?"

The Vulcan smirked, "If it makes you more comfortable, then you may".

"Nah, I'm good" He replied, not wanting to be in the vulnerable position even if it was just Spock in the room.

"Shall we commence?"

"Sure".

"Professor Pike mentioned you had a... _troubled_ childhood".

"Professor Pike can go and kiss my ass".

Spock gave a small disapproving frown, and Jim couldn't help but revel in the thrill it gave him.

"It is to my understanding that your father died when you were very young".

"If by 'very young' you mean 'a few minutes old' then sure".

The Vulcan paused, "... He died saving your life. Do you feel regret over that?"

Jim swallowed and stared at the man's hand, clasped together lightly on his lap, long fingers eloped in an almost sensual manner-

"Shouldn't you be writing this shit down or something?"

"I have an eidetic memory".

"Of course you do".

The boy sighed and collapsed back against the couch, wishing he could go back to babbling incoherently in the Vulcan's presence as opposed to in avertedly telling him how fucked up his life was.

* * *

He'd never give him a second glance once he found out what he'd done, after all.

* * *

"Jim?"

"What?"

"Do you feel regret?"

"Would you?"

"That's not what we're trying to distinguish here-"

"Then what _are_ we trying to distinguish here?" He interrupted, "Cause as far as I know, regret has _nothing_ to do with anger".

"Regret can be a motive for anger".

He gave a humourless laugh, eyes drifting back up to the man's face, "You're kidding me, right? You honestly think that I have all these- these _bent up_ emotions because my dad died saving me? Saving my mother? Saving _eight hundred people?!_ I didn't even know the man".

"Then you are angry at never having he chance _to_ know him".

"... We really need to talk about your bedside manner".

"Reverting to avoidance insinuates you agree".

Jim stared at him, annoyed at how easy the man could read him, annoyed at how easy the man could get under his skin, annoyed at how much he _wanted_ the man to get under his skin.

"So what if I'm pissed? I never knew my dad, I'll never _get_ to know him. Wouldn't you be a little angry if you were in my situation?"

Spock slowly nodded, "I would be... irritated, yes".

"Then that doesn't make me some unstable kid with anger issues".

"No... But it does contribute to it".

He scowled, "Oh, fight me!"

"That would be illogical".

" _You're_ illogical!"

Spock tilted his head to the side, frowning, "... That _statement_ is illogical".

"Just- Just shut it, pointy".

"Pointy? Is that a derogatory reference?"

Jim turned to him in exasperation, only to find the impassive Vulcan almost _smiling_ at him, the air surrounding him shaking with amusement.

He narrowed his eyes at him, "You're _enjoying_ this!"

"I am unaware at what 'this' entails-"

" _This!_ " He exclaimed, gesturing between them, "This- This bickering! The arguing! Whatever the hell you want to call it!"

"A counselling session to discuss your anger management".

" _I don't need anger management!_ "

Spock raised an eyebrow and glanced down.

* * *

Jim felt the sleeves of his shirt burn off.

* * *

Abruptly standing up, he marched to the window and began pacing, trying to calm down.

He _really_ wasn't doing himself any favours getting worked up like this, because that _smug bastard_ was now _actually smiling_ at him and _for fucks sake he didn't need anger management!_

He felt sparks leap from his fingertips, and the amusement suddenly developed into curiosity.

"You have... Pyrokinesis?"

Jim stilled.

"... What's it to you?"

"It is an... emotion-fuelled power".

"What, my father's death wasn't good enough for you? Now you're blaming it on _what I can do?!_ "

"Is that what you do?"

He paused, the heat in his hands slowly fading.

"... Why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because powers are linked to the personality of the mutant, Jim" He replied calmly, "If you can control fire, then by default, you are 'fiery' by nature".

"Was that a pun?"

"That was the explanation you asked for" Spock finished, "So is that what you can do?"

The blonde swallowed, "... One of the things".

"You have multiple powers?"

"Yea, you could say that".

"... You do not wish me to know".

Jim smirked and turned to face him, back to the window, "I don't want _anyone_ to know. Don't take it personally".

"May I ask why?"

"Because they'll treat me _differently!_ " He snapped, "Like I'm some... some _time bomb_ , just waiting to go off! And that's if they don't just freak out and fangirl right there".

Spock frowned, confused, "Fan girl-?"

"Forget about it" He said, "It doesn't matter".

The Vulcan stared at him for a minute before abruptly standing up, "I think that's enough for today?"

Jim turned to him, surprised, "Wait, what? Seriously? But we were only here for... like... half an hour".

"Yes, and I have gained much of which I wanted to know" He replied, opening the door, "Same time next week?"

Jim scowled as he walked past, "Do I even have a choice?"

Spock bit back a smile, "No... Goodbye Jim".

"Yea, yea, see you next week, or whatever".


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, do you guys **want Spock as a student or a teacher or just the student counsellor?** Cause I have a **fight scene** between Jim and Spock, but I **need a reason** leading up to it, so I was thinking **Self Defence class?**
> 
> _ **Ideas?** _
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 14**

"Jim".

"Spock".

"Please, come in".

The blonde reluctantly followed the Vulcan into the glass office once more, taking the same seat as yesterday.

"How was your first day of school?" Spock asked, glancing down at a clipboard in his hands.

"Boring" He admitted, curiously wondering what was written on the page.

The Vulcan frowned, and turned back to him, "Boring?"

" _Boring_ " Jim repeated, annoyed, "Half the stuff I learn in class I already learnt myself when I was ten! It's boring!"

"Is that why you're acting up?"

He blinked, surprised.

"Is that why I'm here Monday night instead of waiting till Sunday?"

"Perhaps".

"Then perhaps that's my reason too".

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, "... I'll take that as a yes".

"Then that _is_ the reason I'm here six days early".

His mouth twitched, "Yes. After... quite literally, _all_ of your teachers complained to Pike about you disrupting the class, he felt it... _necessary_ , for us to speak again".

"I don't know why, I didn't gain anything from this yesterday morning".

"Yesterday morning was an evaluation, _this_ is an actual session".

"A therapy session?"

"I did not say that".

"No, but you were thinking it".

Spock stared at him for a moment before glancing back down at his clipboard, "You had five classes today, correct?"

"I suppose".

"And in all five of those classes, you misbehaved".

"I'm not a _child_ , Spock".

"Then stop acting like one".

* * *

Jim looked up in surprise only to find the Vulcan looking back at him, the air around him reading determination and a slight hint of annoyance.

* * *

"You're really not into the whole 'I'm concerned, I just want to help' motto, are you?"

"I am a Vulcan, I do not feel concern".

" _Bullshit_ " He snapped, "I know full well you feel emotions, you just chose not to show them".

"Is that another one of your abilities, then? Feeling others emotions?"

Jim scowled.

* * *

 _That sly bastard_.

* * *

He abruptly stood up and walked over to the window, "So what did those idiots say?"

"Those 'idiots'?"

"The teachers, professors, whatever they want to call themselves".

Spock bit back a smile, "You mean how did your teachers complain about you?"

"Yea, what'd they say?"

"Your communications professor, Captain Becker-"

"You mean the moron who tried to convince me that communicators couldn't be used as homing transponders?"

"You said, and I quote, 'I could eat a whole bowl of alphabet soup and shit out something more intelligent than what you just said'".

Jim snorted, "Yea, that was a good one".

"He was not as amused".

"Well, yea, that was the point".

"Your other teachers mentioned you also said just as insulting things to them".

"I wasn't insulting them, I was just telling the truth".

Spock mentally sighed, "Jim... You can't argue with your professors".

"What if they're wrong?"

"Then you inform myself or Professor Pike".

"That won't make them any smarter".

"No, but it'll stop them from giving you extra homework".

Jim scoffed, "Extra homework? I'm so scared!"

* * *

The Vulcan studied him closely, noticing how the boy was staring up at the night sky, much the same as how he'd stared up at the morning sky the day before.

* * *

"Have you chosen your electives yet?"

"The optional subjects?" He asked, "No. Thought I was having so much fun with these five morons, I couldn't possibly take on a sixth".

"... We have an Astrophysics course, as well as Steller Cartography. You should give them a try".

"Why?"

"Because you're interested in Space".

Jim frowned, and finally drew his gaze away from window in order to face the Vulcan again, "Space?"

"Judging by your tendency to study the sky" Spock explained, "Are you interested in Space?"

He glared, "Because of my father?"

"Because of your own individual actions" He corrected, "What do you like to do?"

"... I don't know".

"Well, what were your extracurricular activities before you came here?"

"I didn't have any. I didn't go to school".

Spock blinked in surprise, and Jim carefully stored that information away for later.

* * *

If the Vulcan didn't know where he was found, then that was perfectly fine with him.

* * *

"Then what do you find interesting?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Stars, I guess. Fighting, cards-"

"Fighting?"

"Yea. Why?"

Spock gave a small smile, "Because we have a self-defence class".

"You guys any good?"

"We don't compete professionally" He replied, "It's merely a... median, if you will, for students to use up extra energy".

"For them to beat the shit out of people and not get in trouble for it" Jim replied, smirking, "Alright. I'm interested. What's the deal?"

Spock couldn't help but give a disapproving frown at the blonde's statement, but since he was finally showing some intrigue for something, he chose not to comment on it.

"It's on twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays, though the gym is open for all students at any hour. Class usually lasts approximately two hours".

"So how do I get in?"

"Ask Professor Pike" He replied, "He'll explain everything".

Jim's grin immediately fell to a scowl, "No thanks".

"It's not optional. You'll have to inform him-"

"Then I won't join the class!" He snapped.

Spock frowned, "You are that much adverse to speaking with the professor?"

"The 'professor' doesn't see me for _me_ ".

* * *

The older man titled his head to the side, curious, and Jim couldn't help but find the motion strangely adorable, spikey hair and biker jacket and all.

* * *

He walked back over and collapsed on the couch with a sigh, "... He knew my father".

"Professor Pike?"

"Yea. But, of course, he wasn't a professor back then. He was a-"

"Captain".

Jim glanced up in surprise, but slowly nodded, "Yea. He was a captain... And he was my dad's best friend... I only met him twice, my mother never got on with him so he was never around growing up. The first time, he came to one of my father's memorials when I was about two".

"And then?"

"And then... then he visited the house, a few years later. Told me stories about my dad, what a great man he was, how much I looked like him... My mother never about talked him. She threw a fit when she came home, so he had to leave pretty quick".

"Yet you still... _hate_ him?"

"Of course I hate him! He knew what was happening, he _saw_ what was happening and he still chose to just step aside and _leave_ me there despite-"

He abruptly stopped.

Spock slowly leant forward, intrigued, "Despite what, Jim? What was happening?"

"... None of your fucking business, that's what".

The Vulcan's eyes softened as the boy's mask was built up once more.

"Jim... I'm here to help".

"Yea, well, I don't want your help!" He snapped, standing up, "And now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a fuck ton of extra homework to do".


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys want **_Jim to flirt with someone else_** in order to **_make Spones jealous?_**
> 
> You want that someone to be _ **Sulu? Or someone else?**_
> 
> Rachel :P
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 15**

"Jim".

The blonde looked up in surprise as he exited the classroom, only to find the familiar Vulcan waiting outside for him.

He felt his heart race, and his cheeks flushed.

"Spock? What are you doing here?"

"Mr Spock?"

They both turned as the history teacher stepped closer.

The Vulcan nodded respectively, "Professor Gill".

He shot Jim a dirty look, "Are you his counsellor?"

"Yes sir".

"Does he have a session now?"

"Yes sir".

"Good. He needs it".

Jim glared at his retreating back, and Spock an elegant eyebrow at him, "Should I be expecting more complaints?"

"Only a fuck ton".

"Professor Gill is an intelligent man. A _well-liked_ man. What is your qualm with him?"

Jim sighed as they began walking through the halls, "He's a good teacher, I'll give him that. Problem is, he's a _history_ teacher".

"And?"

"And a favourite historical event of his, is January 4th 2233, the Narada's attack on the USS Kelvin".

"... Ah".

He gave a humourless smirk, "And apparently, George Kirk's son doesn't _quite_ live up to his father's image".

"You are your own person. It is illogical to think you would be similar".

"Yea, well, humans _are_ illogical" Jim snapped, before suddenly changing topic, "This isn't the way to your office".

"No, it's not" Spock agreed, staring straight ahead.

"Then I... don't have another anger management class?"

"No".

"... But you told-"

"I lied".

* * *

Jim abruptly halted in his tracks.

* * *

Spock glanced back at him, and frowned, "Is there a problem?"

The blonde stared at him, "Only the fact that _you_ , a _full-blooded Vulcan_ , just _lied_ , to a _Starfleet Professor_ ".

"Half-blooded".

"What?"

"Half-blooded" He repeated, continuing down the halls again, "I'm only half Vulcan".

"Wait, seriously?" Jim asked ins shock, jogging to catch up, and he nodded, "Yes. My mother was human".

"... Are you fucking with me right now?"

Spock paused, and frowned, ears slowly flushing a pale green, "... No".

And then Jim realised what that sounded like when taken literally.

He blushed, "No! No, I don't mean- I didn't take it as- Not like- I just-"

He took a deep breath, cursing his mouth.

"It just means... like... are you messing with me?"

"Are you messing with me?" Spock confirmed, carefully avoiding his gaze, and the blonde nodded, "Yea! That's it! I didn't... I didn't mean anything... you know... like... _that_ ".

"... Okay".

* * *

Jim wanted to ground to swallow him hole.

* * *

"So, ah, where are we _actually_ going?" He asked instead, quickly changing topic, and Spock gestured at the door at the very end of the hallway, "The gym".

"The... gym?"

"Yes".

"... Why?"

Spock stopped and glanced over at him, "For self-defence class".

It took a second for Jim's brain to click.

"Self-defence class?!" He asked, "But I didn't- I mean I never- I didn't sign up, I didn't talk to Pike".

"I know. But I _did_ ".

"... Why?"

They stopped outside the door, and Spock turned to him, "Because I'm your counsellor. And I believe this will benefit you".

Jim stared at him, his cheeks flushing, his heart pounding, his heart jumping in chest all because _this smug bastard actually went out of his way to help him_.

"I... I'm not dressed right".

_For fucks sake, Jim._

Spock's mouth twitched, "It's alright. You're only observing today anyway. If you like what you see, you can come Thursday, properly dressed".

"... Thank you".

"It was illogical for you not to join".

* * *

_But Jim could see the faint affection flickering around the Vulcan's head._

* * *

"So... um... are you... I mean, you're not... you know..." Jim slowly trailed off, unsure.

For the past 10 minutes, they had been standing inside the door, waiting for everyone to arrive.

The problem was, Spock wasn't leaving.

Not that he was complaining, _obviously_ , but he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Was the Vulcan going to stay with him? Was he a member of the class? Was he going to leave once the instructor came? _Jim didn't know_.

"Everyone's here now" Spock said suddenly, "Are you adequate to remain here?"

"And observe?" He asked, confused, "Sure".

The man gave a single nod, before turning on his heel and walking away.

To Jim's never-ending surprise, however, he didn't walk out of the room.

* * *

He walked to the top of it.

* * *

"Hey!"

Jim blinked, startled, and turned only to find a somewhat familiar looking Asian man standing next to him.

"Hey" He replied, unsurely, "You're... uh... Sulu, right?"

"Yep" He grinned, "You thinking of joining?"

It took a second for him to realise what the man was talking about.

"I don't know yet" Jim admitted, "Spock told me to _observe_ , or some shit, and that we'd see after that".

He smirked, "Don't worry, he does that to _every_ new member".

Every new member?

But that would mean...

"He's the...?"

"Instructor, yea" Sulu replied, and Jim blinked in surprise, "... Well that explains a lot".

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't" He said, eyes drifting back to the Vulcan who had removed his jacket to reveal a sinfully tight black shirt underneath.

_And now the son of a bitch was smirking at him._

Jim scowled and narrowed his eyes at him, but the man ignored it, instead, starting to warm up with stretches that _most definitely did not make his mouth water dammit!_

* * *

He turned back to the Asian, and found his eyes immediately drawn to the leaves sticking out of the man's hair.

* * *

Sulu caught his gaze, and gave a rueful grin, "The plants?"

"... Yea".

"I've botanokinesis".

"Botano-what-now?"

"Botanokinesis" He replied, laughing, "I control plants".

"Like... plant plants?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"... All of them?"

"All of them".

"... We're on a planet that is 30% vegetation, and you're telling me you can control all 100% of that?"

"Yep".

Jim stared at him, "... Then why the hell haven't you taken over the planet yet?"

Sulu burst out laughing, and the blonde felt Spock's eyes on him once more.

_Well fuck you, Vulcan, you had your chance._

"I like you, kid".

"Not a kid" He replied automatically, and Sulu smirked, "Alright then. Guess I'll just have to call you 'man' from now on. That okay with you, man?"

"Perfectly" the Blonde grinned.

The older man glanced over at his instructor, "Right, well, Spock's giving me dirty looks, so I'm probably holding the class up. See you around, man".

"See you around" He agreed faintly, watching the admittedly-quite-attractive botanist take his rightful place in the group.

Glancing around, Jim spied a pile of exercise mats behind him, and he jumped up on them.

Turning back, he had just enough time to see Spock's dark eyes bore into his own, before the man dropped his gaze and addressed the class instead.

Jim couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Maybe the Vulcan was more human than he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So everyone more or less wants Jim to flirt with Sulu, but now _**I have an idea of him sleeping with someone**_ (it's a long story that you'll hopefully get to read), so are you guys up for him ** _sleeping with Sulu?_**
> 
> Or do you just want it to be **_harmless flirting with Sulu due to him dating Ben?_**
> 
>  ** _Who do you want Jim to sleep with?_** (And **no, Spones** is not an answer yet, that'll come later)
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> PS. This _IS NOT_ the fight scene I mentioned yesterday, you still have another few chapters to wait for that!
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 16**

Spock was a surprisingly good teacher, Jim quickly realised, and _very_ flexible.

Which, you know, also a bonus.

The two hours passed quickly, and before he knew it, class was over and Sulu was smirking suggestively at him as he left, and he winking and sending a cheeky grin in response. The Asian man laughed before disappearing out the door, and within minutes, it was just Spock and Jim remaining in the room.

The blonde turned to face him, mouth-watering at the sight of the tight-fitting shirt and even messier hair coming his way.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Oh, I liked it _very_ much" He replied, smirking, "You can count me in for Thursday".

Spock nodded, "Good. You will need to complete an entrance exam".

"Seriously?"

"This is not a beginner's class, Jim. Everyone here had knowledge of various martial arts before they joined".

"Yea, and I hold the retaining title of the Las Vegas Underground boxing ring".

Spock didn't know if he was joking or not.

Spock also looked strangely pissed off.

"You will need to complete the entrance exam. It is not non-optional".

The blonde sighed, and straightened up, shrugging out of his jacket, "Alright. Come on then".

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at him, "You wish to do it... now?"

"Unless you have a better time" He replied, "The gym's empty, you're already warmed up, and I've needed to punch something since yesterday. Alright?"

Spock studied him carefully for a moment, before slowly nodding, "Alright".

* * *

"So, what's the deal?" Jim asked, as they moved to the centre of the room, "Do I need to beat you or something?"

"If you beat me, then there would be no point in me teaching you".

"Fair enough. I'll just have to go easy then".

Looking over, he found the blonde smirking at him, and he barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the boy's antics.

"The rules are simple. Nothing below the belt, nothing that causes permanent damage, and no dirty tricks".

Jim pouted, "Aw, you've just taken all the fun out of it now".

"It is not meant to be 'fun', it is a self-defence class".

"Admit it. You enjoy beating these people up".

"I will do no such thing".

"That wasn't a denial".

In order to shut him up, Spock made the first move.

Narrowly missing a surprise punch aimed for him head, Jim jumped back in surprise, "Wow, alright then, if that's how you want to play it..."

* * *

Within minutes, three things became very clear.

One, Spock was holding a shit ton back in class, because the way he was fighting now, made earlier on look like a kitten compared to this lion.

Two, the blonde was completely, positively, incurably _losing_ and boy, was he gonna feel it tomorrow.

And three, the most important realisation, was that Jim quickly found out that not only was Chekov's probability power immune on Vulcan's, so was his Enhanced Combat.

He was surviving the fight by the skin of his teeth, relying on pure muscle memory to get him through it, and it was just _so fucking frustrating_ not being able to predict the Vulcan's next move.

 _Is this how normal people fight?_ Jim distantly wondered, as Spock landed a solid blow to his face, the new blood gushing from his nose combining with that flowing from his re-split lip.

And _fuck_ , did his ribs hurt again.

"Probably should have mentioned that earlier" He mumbled, ducking under another hit and retailing with a punch of his own, managing to land it hard enough to wind the Vulcan.

They had only been sparring for a few minutes, and Jim already wanted to curl up and die.

His body _ached_ , and it wasn't the good kind of ache either that came from getting plastered at a bar and going home with a pretty showgirl.

Or showboy.

Or anyone, really.

The point was, _he hurt_.

* * *

It was less than ten minutes later things finally came to a head, Spock having kicked his legs out from under him and him not scrambling back up fast enough. And so, he just lay there, on the grossly sweaty gym mats, staring up at the Vulcan who had one foot on his neck.

A killing blow, if he only pressed a little harder.

He wondered what he looked like to the man, lying there on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth, his nose, the cut on his hairline, the gash on his forehead, staining his skin and the blue mats beneath him.

And in his adrenaline-and-pain-filled haze, the words flickering around the Vulcan's head were too blurry for him to read, so not only did he not have his enhance combat, he _also_ didn't have his emotional empathic abilities, which, you know, he didn't want to begin with but now that he had them he sure as _fuck_ was going to use them.

Spock's face was as emotionless as ever, and Jim couldn't even judge what he was thinking from the less-than-emotionless walnut coloured eyes.

And so, to put it briefly, he was hurt, sore, _and_ pissed off.

* * *

Spock carefully took a step back, "I... Can you get up?"

_Oh yea, the whole no-hand-touchy thing._

Jim slowly sat up, head fuzzy and mouth full of blood, before staggering to his feet, swaying on the spot until the Vulcan cautiously took his arm to steady him.

"I'll bring you to the infirmary" He said quietly, leading the blonde away before he had a chance to protest.

Not that he could, of course, based on the amount of spit buckets and Listerine he was going to need.

He half stumbled, half lent on Spock as they made their way through the hallways, the latter being strangely quiet.

* * *

And he _still_ couldn't read his emotions.

* * *

Eventually, the Vulcan stopped outside a set of familiar doors, and silently pushed them open, dragging the blonde in after him.

Once McCoy saw them stagger in, he immediately dropped his paperwork and ran over, "What the hell happened?!"

"We... sparred" Spock replied faintly as the doctor took the injured boy from him.

"You _sparred?_ " He exclaimed, "Was the intention to _kill_ each other?!"

"No".

"Well it sure looks like it!" He snapped, quickly leading Jim over to the nearest infirmary bed and sitting him on it, returning only seconds later with antiseptic wipes and damp cloths.

The blonde slowly blinked up at him and gave a red-toothed grin, "H-Hey Bonsey".

McCoy held out a bucket as he promptly threw up.

"He... He held his own".

"What?" the Doctor asked, too distracted by his patient.

"He almost won" Spock repeated, "If I had been human, he would have".

"So you're telling me you used your _Vulcan strength_ on him?!"

"I... I didn't mean to-"

"He was _injured_ , Spock!"

The younger man stopped, then took a step closer, "... What?"

"He was injured!" McCoy snapped, quickly wiping away the worst of the blood, "Two bruised ribs, which, by the way, are now _cracked_ ".

"I didn't know-"

"And you didn't think to ask when you saw the split lip?"

Spock stared at the pair, the younger still retching up his lunch and the older dutifully numbing the areas that would need stitches.

"... Can you heal him?"

"Not in the way you're thinking".

"Why not?"

McCoy sighed, "Because he doesn't _want_ me to, Spock. He'll just have to walk it off for a few days".

"... Cracked ribs take approximately 4 to 6 weeks to hea-"

"I know, you hobgoblin, I'm a doctor" He interrupted, injecting the boy with a strong painkiller, "... It's only a hairline fracture. It should take half that time, at most".

"Right. I'll... I'll see you tonight, then?"

"... Yea. Yea, Spock, see you later".

* * *

The Vulcan gave a slightly-jerky nod, before spinning on his heal and leaving.

* * *

Sighing once more, McCoy turned back to the boy in front of him, who was staring up at him with big eyes.

"... 're you mad at S-Spock?" Jim asked quietly.

"A little. Are you?" He replied.

The blonde shook his head, wincing when the movement worsened his pounding headache, "I s-should've told 'im... I jus' wanted to get in, yu'know".

"... I'm fairly certain you're in, don't worry".

Jim smiled, splitting his lip once more, "That's good... You 'ave pretty eyes".

Bones stood up, smirking, "Alright kid, I think that's enough morphine for you tonight. Come on, lie back... You're in for a rough night".


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, NO sleeping with Sulu!
> 
> However, one very helpful reviewer pointed out: **_Gary Mitchell._**
> 
> So, _**Mitchell shall be replacing Sulu** _ (who has Ben) but he's going to be the same as he was in TOS: _**manipulative and poisonous and a very bad influence on Jim** _ who ignores everyone's _*cough* Spones *cough*_ warnings about staying away from him, _**until it's too late.**_
> 
> Is there _**any scene you'd like to see** _ in relation to that?
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 17**

Stepping into their shared room, McCoy immediately spotted Spock sitting cross legged on the floor at the end of their bed, eyes closed.

Meditating then.

Sighing, he worked around the Vulcan, changing out of his scrubs and getting ready for bed. Meditating usually meant silence for an hour or so, and after the tiring day he'd had, he was more than okay with it.

He was therefore quite surprised when, as he passed his boyfriend, a pale hand reached out and caught his leg.

He looked down at the Vulcan, only to find his eyes now open but still avoiding his gaze.

"... I'm sorry".

McCoy sighed once more, "It's not me you should be apologising to".

"... I know".

The doctor studied him closely, noticing the tense shoulders, the hardened eyes, and the stiff body.

* * *

In other words, the complete opposite of what meditating usually did for the Vulcan.

* * *

He sat down in front of him, legs curled up underneath him in order to be eye level with the man, "... What happened, Spock?"

He lowered his gaze.

McCoy ducked his head to catch it again.

"You're never like this" He continued, "You _never_ lose control like this... What went wrong?"

Spock swallowed thickly, his emotions on show, and that was enough to set alarm bells off in his boyfriend's head.

Silently, he held out his hands, and the Vulcan gladly took them, body relaxing somewhat once he felt the doctor's calming emotions.

"What happened?" McCoy repeated quietly.

"Numerous events" He replied, "Some, I am still trying to understand".

"Okay. And the ones you do?"

"... It is her anniversary today".

* * *

McCoy froze.

* * *

" _Spock_... Shit, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, what with the bug going around, and the nurses all off, and the extra students coming in, and-"

"Leonard" He interrupted, "It is alright... It's illogical to feel remorse around this time of year-"

"Bullshit" He said firmly, tugging his boyfriend forwards into a tight embrace, "You have every right to be upset, she was your _mother!_ "

"... I should not have taken it out on Jim".

"No, you shouldn't have. But everyone has a breaking point, Spock... I'm just guessing that was yours. Did something... happen? Just before the fight?"

The Vulcan continued to hold onto him, "... He was being particularly flirtatious".

"Jim was? With you? Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner".

"No. No, not with me. With another student. Hikaru Sulu".

This time, McCoy did pull back, "Sulu? Asian guy? Botanokinesis?"

Spock nodded, dark eyes troubled.

"And that... bothered you?"

"Yes. However, I have no idea why" He replied, frowning, "I'm still trying to place the emotion".

"Anger? Sadness? Shock?"

The Vulcan slowly shook his head, "No, it's none of those... I'll find a name for it eventually".

McCoy nodded, worried, "Alright. But tell me when you do, okay? Because if it caused _that_ strong a reaction from you... it's something we should try to avoid in the future".

"Agreed" Spock replied, "... How is he?"

"Jim? He's... sore" He admitted, "He slept for one or two hours, till most of the morphine wore off. Then he started complaining so much, I had to send him back to his room in case I _accidently_ strangled the brat".

"He will recover?"

"Oh yea, it's just a case of when" He replied, "The split lip will take a week, maybe two. His ribs will take another two. But the odd cuts and bruises will be gone in a few days, with the exception of the gash on his forehead that I had to stitch... He'll be as good as new in no more than a month".

Spock nodded once, "And... for class?"

McCoy couldn't help but smirk, "Always the stickler for education, huh? I took him off school for tomorrow, and we'll just have to see how he is Thursday... I don't want him to be off for the rest of the week, not when he just here. He'll miss too much".

"Actually... I don't believe he will".

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he's been acting up in class" Spock explained, " _A lot_. He puts it down to boredom. Claims that he already knows what they're teaching, despite not attending school before he came here".

"... It's possible" his Boyfriend replied, "I mean, look at Chekov. He's only 14, and he's already in the applied classes. Have you told Pike yet?"

"No. Jim does not... Get along with him".

"They've got history together?"

"Professor Pike has history with Jim's father. And that's all he sees in the blonde".

McCoy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "... We'll talk to him about it. Jim, I mean. See if he'll join the higher classes... Now, however, I believe it's time for bed".

* * *

Standing up, he stretched, before handing out his hand to Spock once more, and the Vulcan happily took it.

* * *

The doctor smiled, pulling him up, before gently tugging him towards their bed, "Come on, we can go and see him first thing tomorrow morning".

Spock readily agreed, climbing in before his boyfriend.

And if he held onto McCoy just that little bit tighter than most nights, and if the doctor only pulled him even closer as a result?

Well.

Neither of them were going to mention it.

* * *

Rough night was an understatement.

Jim groaned and rolled onto his stomach, before hissing and immediately turning onto his back once more. He couldn't sleep unless he was on his stomach and he couldn't lie on his stomach because of his ribs. He couldn't lie on his side because of the same reason, but when he lay on his back he found it near-impossible to breathe.

The result?

One _seriously_ annoyed and sleep depraved Jim Kirk.

What could make this day any wors-

*BANG BANG BANG*

* * *

He was going to punch something.

* * *

Glancing over at his door where the knocking has originated from, he waited silently to see if the person would repeat the painfully loud noise again.

They did.

He growled, "FUCK OFF!"

Silence.

"... I came to return your personal belongings".

Jim frowned.

Was that... Was that _Spock?_

"Come on, kid, open up, we know you're in there".

And... And _Bones?_

"... One minute" He eventually replied, struggling to get up.

* * *

Finally staggering to his feet, he winced, and put an arm around his stomach as he quickly walked over to the door, pulling it open in one sharp movement.

* * *

In front of him stood the doctor and the Vulcan, the latter holding a very familiar looking jacket and backpack

He frowned, "Is that my...?"

Spock held them out, "You left them in the gym yesterday".

"... Thanks" He replied slowly, taking them with one hand, the other still pressed over his bruised chest.

An area which the doctor was currently frowning at, his gaze clinical, the air around him just screaming 'worry'.

"Was that it?" Jim asked instead, and McCoy's gaze snapped back up to his, "No, actually... May we come in?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anything you guys want to see happen next?** _
> 
> Anything you want to see happen _**w** **hile they're at breakfast?**_
> 
> (That'll make sense when you read the chapter)
> 
> _Rachel :)_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 18**

McCoy didn't know what to expect when one very-pissed-off Jim Kirk flung open the door and stared at them.

What he _did_ know, was that a scowling-shirtless-sleep-ruffled Jim Kirk _shouldn't_ be this adorable to look at.

The blonde frowned, "Is that my...?"

Spock quickly held them out, "You left them in the gym yesterday".

"... Thanks" He replied slowly, taking them with one hand, the other still pressed over his bruised chest.

McCoy frowned, scanning over the red, purple, and blue bruises littering the boy's left side, the faint outline of his ribs visible through the skin.

"Was that it?"

He glanced back up at the sudden question, only to find the blonde staring back at him.

"No, actually" He replied, "... May we come in?"

Jim gave a half-hearted shrug and turned around, leaving the door open as he walked away.

* * *

They took that as a yes.

* * *

Stepping into the room, McCoy placed a reassuring hand on Spock's shoulder, giving him a small smile as he shut the door after them.

Following the boy to the opposite side of the room, he nodded at the bed, his medical bag in hand, "Sit".

Jim grinned back at him, "Why Bones, if you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask".

He rolled his eyes at him, "Shut it, kid. Now sit!"

"Aright, alright" He replied, obeying the doctor, "But you could have at least bought me dinner first".

Ignoring the blatant suggest, he knelt down in front of the blonde, immediately looking back up when he heard a gasp.

Jim stared down at him, a mischievous gleam in his wide eyes, "Doctor McCoy! You dirty old man!"

Bones frowned, before suddenly realising what a... _suggestive_... position he was in, kneeling in front of the sitting boy.

He scowled, "Okay. Are you going to behave? Or do I need to get Spock to knock you out?"

Jim glanced over the man's head to meet Spock's emotionless gaze from where he was sitting on the small couch. His face was impassive, as always, but the emotions around his head were flickering of... of what?

Jim frowned.

Was that... _confusion?_

He wasn't sure Spock even knew.

"Well? Do I need to call him over here?"

Jim turned back to the doctor, "... Can he do that? Knock me out?"

McCoy stared at him, "Yes. _Easily_ ".

The blonde sighed and collapsed against the wall behind him, "Fine. I'll behave. Do your worst".

As the doctor pulled on his gloves, the boy spoke again with a salacious smirk.

"Or your _best_ ".

Bones raised a threatening eyebrow at him, and he quickly sat up again, "Okay, I'll shut up now, promise!"

* * *

Five minutes later, he finished examining the surprisingly still silent Jim, and he lent back on his heels as he pulled off the plastic gloves in satisfaction.

"Well, good news, you're healing pretty fast. I say those ribs will be fixed in no more than two weeks, and everything else will have healed before then".

"And the bad news?" Jim asked.

"You can go back to school tomorrow".

" _Fuck_ ".

McCoy frowned as he repacked his bag, "You don't want to go back?"

"Of course not!" He snapped, "All the classes are boring, the teachers are stupid, and the students keep asking me what my power is!"

"You could always just tell them".

"What? _No!_ Are you insane?!"

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Jim stared at him, "... You mean asides from everyone treating me like I'm a ticking time bomb?"

"It wouldn't be _that_ bad-"

"It would _so_ totally be that bad! Everyone staring at me, wondering when I'm going to explode, wondering whether to touch me or not-"

* * *

He abruptly stopped.

* * *

McCoy frowned and followed his gaze to where Spock remained seated on the couch, staring at them with a curious look on his face.

"... You should tell him".

"Why?" cam the immediate response.

"Because he's your counsellor, Jim" McCoy sighed, "And it'll make his job a hell of a lot easier if he knows".

"You don't know that".

"Yes, kid, I do. You weren't the only one who came here with anger issues, you know".

Jim turned to him in surprise, and Bones met his gaze evenly, "I'm grumpy by nature, kid. But I used to be a hell of a lot worse... Spock helped me. So let him do the same for you".

The blonde frowned, glancing over at the Vulcan once more, obviously reluctant to give up on of his secrets.

McCoy sighed and took his hand, dragging him over and gently shoving him down on the couch next to the other man, before taking a seat on the coffee table in front of them, "I propose a trade. You _both_ tell each other what your power is".

"He doesn't have a power" Jim immediately shot back, "He's Vulcan".

" _Half_ Vulcan" He replied.

The blonde stopped, "... And half _human_ ".

He abruptly turned to face Spock, only a slight wince betraying his cracked ribs sudden movement, "You inherited a mutant gene?"

He nodded, "From my mother, yes".

"Holy shit... So, like, you've both Vulcan powers, _and_ a mutant power?"

"Yes".

"... That's cool".

"So, do we have a deal?" McCoy asked, "A power for a power?"

"... He has to go first" Jim replied, and the doctor rolled his eyes at the childish antics, but turned to Spock all the same, "Well?"

"Energy Wave Emission".

The blonde blinked, "... What?"

"It's... I can send out waves of pure energy. Those waves can shield me from physical attacks and heal minor wounds, as well as blinding, paralysing, or even killing others".

"... _Damn_ ".

"Alright, Jim?" McCoy asked, and the boy sighed, "Fine... I, kinda, you know... Empathic Mimicry?"

* * *

Spock sharply looked up.

* * *

Jim stared back at him in silence.

"I... I did not believe that was possible".

"That's exactly what I said too" McCoy said quietly, "But Jimmy here even proved it for me".

"... What powers have you absorbed?" Spock asked, and the blonde collapsed back in the couch, "All of them? Okay, let's see... I've got Pyrokinesis, you knew about that. I've got teleportation, enhanced combat, which, by the way, apparently doesn't work on Vulcans... Emotional empathy... and... Oh yea, minor telekinesis. As well as a mental shield that could probably even rival yours".

The Vulcan stared at him, "That... explains a lot".

Bones snorted, "Yea, tell me about it. The kid's as no-touchy as you are".

"Which, actually, now that you mention it..." Jim trailed off, staring at Spock expectantly.

"I will not use my power on you".

"Good. Glad we're on the same page".

The doctor gave a rare grin that had both their hearts melting, "Well then. Now that... not _everything_ , but _somethings_ are out in the open... What next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you hungry?"

Jim frowned, "... What does that have to do with-"

"I'll take that as a yes. You're too skinny anyway" McCoy replied, standing up, "So we're going down for breakfast. Doctor's orders".

"I _really_ don't want to-"

"What part of 'doctor's orders' do you not understand, kid? So go put a damn shirt on. We're going whether you want to or not".

Jim scowled at him but reluctantly stood up, marching over to his wardrobe and pulling out the first thing he saw.

* * *

And neither Spock nor Bones could ignore the sense of regret as those tanned shoulders and taut stomach disappeared under the dark material.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No food fight, unfortunately, but a brief glimpse at our number one enemy!
> 
> _**What do you think I should have Mitchell and Spock's history as?** _
> 
> _Something simple? Something darker? Something that Bones saved Spock from and that's why they're so close?_
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 19**

"Hey man!"

Jim turned and grinned as he saw a familiar Asian walking towards him.

"S'up Sulu?"

He frowned when he reached the blonde, taking in the stitches, "Woah. What the hell happened to you?"

"Spock" He admitted, and the man whistled, "What did you do to him?"

"We were just sparring" Jim replied, "He... was kinda having a bad day".

"Tell me about it" Sulu said, examining the bruises littering the boys jaw, "You two alright now?"

"Yea, we're alright".

"Good" He nodded, "Cause, you know, if you weren't, I'd have to beat him up to defend your honour... and your virtue... or what's left of it anyway".

The boy whacked his shoulder, "Hey! Take that back!"

"Make me".

Jim grinned suggestively, "Oh believe me, I have my ways".

"I'd like to see you try".

"You know you love me".

* * *

"Well I should hope not".

* * *

They both turned at the voice, and Jim frowned as he saw another man step up behind Sulu and wrap his arms around him.

The Asian smiled, "Ben, meet Jim Kirk. Jim, this Ben Jung, my boyfriend".

" _Boyfriend?_ " He exclaimed, staring at them, "... And here I thought I was your only love".

Sulu smiled at his partner, "Jim here is a bit of a flirt".

"And by 'a bit of a flirt', he means 'a huge flirt'" the Blonde replied, winking at him, "Hey, how you doing?"

Ben laughed, his head resting on Sulu's shoulder, "I can tell".

The boy's grin widened, "So, you know, if you two ever break up... Call me".

"Which one of us?" Sulu asked.

"You, him, either and/or both. I don't mind".

"I'm sure you don't" He smirked, "You coming to class today?"

Jim shook his head, "Nah, can't, doctor's orders".

"Doctor McCoy?"

It took a second for the name to click.

"Bones, yea".

"Bones?"

"It's my nickname for him".

"Why...?"

"It's a long story" Jim replied, and Sulu nodded, "Alright then. But, speaking of the devil..."

"Hey, kid, you ready?"

* * *

Jim couldn't help but grin as he spun around to find the doctor in question walking towards him, in all his stubbled jawline and rockstar clothing glory.

* * *

"Almost, I'm just chatting up some handsome young men, Bones"

McCoy frowned, raising an eyebrow at him, "Chatting up some handsome young _dating_ men?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a homewrecker".

"You probably are" Sulu commented, and Jim glared at him, " _Hey!_ Alright, that's it, you're no longer invited!"

"Invited?" Bones echoed, beyond confused, and the boy sighed, "When they break up".

"Don't you mean 'if'?"

"Well I don't know what's going to happen! All I'm saying is that cause of that remark, Sulu and I are no longer going to hook up. It's just me and Ben now".

The doctor stared at him in disbelief, "... I don't even know where to begin. You have your food".

He nodded.

McCoy glanced down at his tray, "... Really?"

Jim scowled at him, "What's wrong with my food?"

"It's unhealthy. That much bacon?"

"I'm young. Sue me".

"Your body will with that high a cholesterol".

"Well what do you want me to eat? _Porridge?!_ "

"Yes".

"Are you serious?!"

"... Yes".

In front of them, Sulu grinned, "Well, we'll just leave you two to bicker then. See you tomorrow, yea?"

Jim nodded and turned his full attention to McCoy.

Staring him straight in those icy blue eyes, he picked up a piece of bacon, and placed it in his mouth.

Bones rolled his eyes at the boy's actions, "Come on, Spock got us a table".

* * *

The blonde grinned in response.

* * *

Following the doctor towards the corner of the room, he slid into the booth opposite the pair and happily dug into his all-out fry.

Across from him, McCoy frowned in disapproval and Spock's mouth twitched.

Jim smiled at them with a full mouth.

They both looked away in disgust.

Laughing he picked up another piece of bacon, his attention veering to the other side of the room as there was a bark of laughter.

In the centre of the room, sat a half dozen people, all facing towards a single man in the middle with bright eyes and a captivating smile.

Jim frowned as he spoke and they all laughed again.

* * *

McCoy followed his gaze and scowled, "Gary Mitchell".

The blonde blinked and turned back to him, "What?"

"Sunshine over there. Gary Mitchell" He replied, nodding in the crowds direction, "He's bad news".

"Seems alright to me".

"Believe me. He's not".

"What'd he do?"

McCoy slowly stopped chewing, avoiding his gaze, and Jim glanced over at Spock whose face was strangely blank.

Not emotionless, not impassive, but... _blank_.

And Jim couldn't get a clear reading from the air around him either.

"... It's a long story" Bones finally replied, "Point is, he's poison. I'd avoid him if I were you".

"And if I don't?"

"Then he'll drag you down with him" He said, "So _don't_ go near him".

* * *

Jim hummed noncommittedly, and found his gaze drawn back to the brunette in the centre of the room. He was grinning, telling jokes, and had the most powerful charismatic air around him that the blonde had ever seen, even if it _was_ twinged with arrogance, narcissism, and something altogether a lot darker.

He had to admit.

He was intrigued by this 'Gary Mitchell'.

And the obvious hatred, wariness, and even _loathing_ that both Bones and Spock seemed to hold for the man?

That only intrigued him even more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I won't be able to update every day from this chapter on, thanks to school :(
> 
> Instead, **_updates will be limited to once a week_** , over the weekends!
> 
> I wasn't actually planning on posting another chapter today, considering I still need to pack for school, but, oh well! Star Trek is better for my mental health!
> 
> _Rachel :/_
> 
> PS. _**How old should Gary Mitchell be**_ , considering he dated Spock two years ago when Spock was 16/17?
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 20**

Unfortunately, Bones was right in his examination, and after a brief morning check-up, Jim found himself walking to class once more the next day.

His ribs still _ached_ , and his head was throbbing, but after the no-nonsense tone the doctor had taken when _explicitly_ telling him just what he'd do with a needle and a pair of gloves if he skipped class?

He wasn't taking any chances.

And so, this was how he found himself on a Thursday evening, slowly packing books into a backpack that he already dreaded carrying back to his room, as the other students all emptied the room... all, except _one_.

Jim glanced up as a shadow fell over his desk, only to find a familiar brunette standing over him.

* * *

Gary Mitchell.

* * *

"I've noticed you've been watching me".

Well wasn't _that_ quite the conservation starter?

Jim smirked up at him, "What can I say? I have a refined taste".

The man laughed, and the blonde found his chest strangely warm.

"You know, that's the part where most people blush and try to deny it".

"I'm not like most people".

"... You're right. You're not" He replied, before suddenly holding out his hand, "Gary Mitchell".

"Jim Kirk. And I... uh... I don't really _do_ the whole touching contact close stuff".

"Well that's a shame" He said, taking a seat on the edge of Jim's desk, "Because here was I, hoping you and I could get _very_ close".

Mitchell gave him a lecherous smile, leaning closer and closer until the boy could smell the mint on his breath, "Any chance of making an exception?"

He shook his head to clear it, "Probably not".

The brunette grinned, a brilliant flash of too-white teeth, "Then will you at least tell me _why?_ "

"Definitely not".

He chuckled, seeming amused by the blonde's resistance, and Jim could taste the fascination and _hunger_ in the air.

* * *

Mitchell's laughter died the exact moment he felt pressure on his mind.

* * *

Once he realised there were no cracks in the boy's mind, he pulled back, and Jim raised a single eyebrow at him.

The man smirked, "I'm impressed. Telepath?"

"No".

"Mind control?" He tried again.

"Nope".

"Psionic Manipulation?" He guessed.

He shook his head.

Mitchell studied him curiously, "... Then how the _hell_ is your shield so good?"

Jim smirked, "Honey, I'm good at _everything_ ".

The man grinned, and stood up once more, "Then at least let me walk you back to your room?"

Bones's warning echoed in his mind.

He smiled and pushed it down.

"Why not?"

* * *

They walked back to the dorms chatting animatedly to one another.

Mitchell told Jim about his life, about how he came from a long line of telepaths and telekinesis's, and how his own powers were just slightly more powerful than that. He spoke of his town growing up, Eldman, about how he had always wanted to leave the place. And he said how he had ended up here, at the Starfleet Academy, learning to master his powers and use them to reach his full potential.

By the time they reached Jim's room, he had forgotten all about Bones's warning.

* * *

"-and that's how I found out she was a lust manipulator!"

Jim laughed, shoving open his door and thankfully dropping his bag.

"Well, I suppose that's one way you learn" He commented, and the man gave a winning grin in return.

He paused, leaning awkwardly against his doorframe, "So..."

" _So_ " Mitchell agreed, still smiling at him, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"We could do it together" He suggested, "You're in a few of my classes, between us it shouldn't be that hard".

Jim smirked, "Our own little study group, huh?"

"Will there be snacks?"

"Sorry, I'm the only part of the deal".

Mitchell grinned and took a step closer, well within the blonde's personal space, "Well then, I suppose I'll just have to make do".

The boy rolled his eyes, smiling, and placed a hand on the man's chest to push him away, "And I suppose I'll just have to take a raincheck on this little homework club of yours. I've got a test tomorrow, and unlike _you_ , I actually want to study for it".

"Study for it later".

"I've got a doctor's appointment later".

"Then don't study for it all. Wing it. You're new, the professors will give you some leniency".

He raised a hand to shove the brunette away as he stepped forwards once more, "Gary, come on, I'm serious".

"As am I" He replied, voice suddenly cold, "And I _insist_ that you invite me in".

* * *

Jim blinked as a sudden fog seemed to clear from his head.

In front of him, Mitchell was frowning, concern flickering in his dark eyes, "Hey, you okay? You kind of just... zoned out on me for a minute there".

The blonde frowned, shaking his head to remove the remains of the mist, "Yea, yea, I'm... I'm fine... Must have taken too much aspirin, I guess".

"Yea, I guess" He echoed, and Jim abruptly straightened up, "Hey, do you... do you want to come in?"

Mitchell smiled, seeming oddly... _satisfied_.

"I'd love to".

* * *

McCoy looked up as the infirmary doors were thrown open and a grinning blonde waltzed in.

He scowled, "You're twenty minutes late".

"I know. But guess what?" Jim asked excitedly, jumping up on the hospital bed the man pointed at, "I made a new friend!"

"Oh really?" He asked dryly, pulling on a pair of gloves, "Good for you, kid".

"I know, right?" He grinned, strangely giddier than usual, "He's awesome".

"Shirt. Now".

The blonde's smile faded, "... What?"

"Shirt. Take it off".

"... Do I have to?"

"Considering I'm trying to examine your ribs, then yea, you have to".

"Can't you just... you know... hold it?"

McCoy stared at him in disbelief, "No, I cannot just _hold_ it. And also no, before you ask, neither can you! It'll interfere with my examination, and I don't want to hear you whining about your arms getting tired. So off with it. _Now_ ".

Jim sighed, but reluctantly tugged at the hem of the grey shirt, pulling it up and over his head with a wince.

* * *

Immediately, the doctor's eyes were drawn to the hickies and love bites that littered the boy's chest and neck.

* * *

He swallowed thickly as his jaw clenched, "... Made a new _friend_ , you said?"

"Yea. I did" the Blonde replied defensively, "Problem?"

"Oh no, I've no problem at all with the fact you've only been here five days, two of which you haven't even gone to class for, and therefore could in no possible way have a relationship established in that length of time".

"We made out! So what?" He snapped, and the man's face darkened, "And was that _all_ you did?"

"Yes, _doctor_ , that _was_ all we did".

Bones studied him closely, searching for any signs of lying, of deceit, of something that would tell him that _no not everything's as it seems_... but he found none.

"Alright" He finally replied, "Alright, okay, fine, I just... I was just looking out for you, that's all. So come on, who's the lucky guy?"

Jim chewed on his bottom lip nervously as the man began poking and prodding at his ribs.

"... You're not going to like him".

"Kid, I'm not some father checking out the first boy his son brings home. I'm asking as a _friend_ , that's all".

"It's... It's Mitchel. Gary Mitchel".

McCoy froze.

"... I thought I told you to stay away from him".

His voice was like ice, and Jim automatically flinched back.

"You did... But I have a brain too, you know. One that's perfectly capable of sorting out the wrong type for myself, thanks".

"Well obviously _not_ if you're dating _him!_ " Bones snapped, sharply looking up, and Jim glowered back at him, "Who I _date_ , is _none_ of your concern!"

"So you _are_ dating him?!"

"I never said that".

"No, but you implied it!" He snarled, "... Has he told you what he does?"

"Of course he has!"

"And have you heard of this new thing called _lying?_ "

Jim glared at him, abruptly standing up, "I think we're done here, _doctor_. But please, feel free to insult me some more".

" _Kid_ -"

The door slammed in his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up confusion about the last chapter, _**Jim DID NOT gain Mitchell's power as it wasn't used on him physically.**_ A power has to physically affect him for him to absorb it. Or, in other words, it has to change his body in some way. Teleporting = Moves his body, Fire = Burned his body, Empathic Mimicry = Allows his body to see and send out emotions. _**What Mitchell does is purely mental, so Jim can't gain it!**_
> 
> Hope that cleared up some questions, but **_feel free to message me if you're still unsure!_** (*cough* I love reviews *cough*)
> 
> Rachel :D
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 21**

Spock glanced up as the door was slammed shut, the sudden noise breaking his meditating concentration.

McCoy stormed in, _absolutely livid_ , and angrily paced the room for a few minutes before abruptly spinning around to face him.

"Jim's dating Mitchell".

The Vulcan stilled, "... Excuse me?"

"Jim Kirk. Is dating. Gary _fucking_ Mitchell!" He snapped, lurching into his fast-paced walk once more.

Spock stared at him for a mere minute, before silently and gracefully standing up, turning his attention to the door leading out of their bedroom.

* * *

He was half way across the room before the doctor noticed and quickly placed a hand on his boyfriend's chest to stop him.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

The younger man blinked, "... Leonard?"

"What are you doing?" He repeated, "Where are you going? I know that look, and that look means trouble. So, what's happening?"

Spock's gaze drifted back to the door, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his fists, "... Gary Mitchell".

"What about him?"

"I have to... to... I _need_ to-"

"-to kill him? Yea, me too" McCoy replied, "But you're forgetting about _Jim_ ".

He frowned, "Jim? The reason I find myself unable to supress this violent outburst is _because_ of Jim. I do not _forget_ , Leonard".

The doctor rolled his eyes, "Well, _obviously_ , Spock. And believe me, before I even _met_ the kid, there was nothing more in this entire _universe_ that would have made me as happy as killing that bastard... But now we've got that brat to think about".

He tilted his head, confused, "... I do not understa-"

"If we go after Mitchell, he's going to say 'why now?' and eventually put the dots together. He'll know it's Jim we're looking out for... And you know what he'll do if he thinks that boy has leverage over us".

Spock took a deep calming breath, before slowly walking over and taking a seat on their bed, "... It is illogical to feel this way for him".

"For who? For Mitchell?" McCoy asked, carefully sitting down next to him.

"No. For Jim. I... I _care_ about him yet... yet I only met him five days ago. It shouldn't be possible".

"Yea, well, he has that effect on people... He's a good kid".

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched, "Kid? I am only two-and-three-quarter years his senior".

"And I'm _six_ years older than him, so look at it from my perspective".

* * *

The doctor let out a heavy sigh and collapsed back on their bed, staring up at the white ceiling above them, "... What do we do?"

"In relation to Jim and Gary Mitchell? There's not much we _can_ do"

"We can't... _warn_ him, since he obviously paid _so_ much attention before... But we can't exactly march in there and pull them apart either".

Spock considered this for a moment before slowly laying down at his back besides his boyfriend, "... Does he know of Mitchell's powers?"

"Telepathy, yea".

"And the... persuasion?" He asked, voice carefully neutral.

"... He hasn't got a clue".

Spock immediately turned to him, "Jim doesn't know?"

The older man shook his head, and the Vulcan stared at him, concerned, "... Then he might not be in this relationship willingly".

"Based on the carefree high he was on... I think that just might be" McCoy replied.

"Then we must do something. At least inform Professor Pike-"

"-and he'll do _what_ , exactly?" He shot back, propping himself up on his elbows, "We can't _prove_ that Mitchell is forcing Jim into this by using his powers! You know better than anyone that his silver tongue doesn't leave a mark!"

The Vulcan flinched back, and McCoy immediately softened, "Spock... Spock you know I didn't mean it like _that_ , I just... I'm just worried, that's all... Worried that this entire _nightmare_ is going to start all over again".

* * *

He didn't reply, but no protest left his lips as his boyfriend pulled him into a warm embrace, the doctor's head resting on the councillor's shoulder as they laid curled up on their sides on the bed.

* * *

"... I don't want anyone else to suffer the way you did" McCoy finally said, "Not while I can prevent it".

"... Then what do we do?"

The doctor sighed, "I guess we just... try and talk to him? To Jim? If we try to explain it to him, then maybe... He's not going to listen, is he?"

"Based on previous interaction, then no".

McCoy pulled his boyfriend even closer, and Spock _purred_ in response.

The older man grinned, "Two years later and I still can't get over you doing that".

Spock scowled, which only made him look even cuter, "It is Vulcan biology, Leonard, as we are closely related to-"

"-to cats, I know" He replied, "It's still adorable though. Are all stoic emotionless Vulcan's rendered into this puddle of goo when hugged?"

"Referring to the vibrating noise caused by the repetitive laryngeal muscle movement as 'rendering Vulcan's into a puddle of goo' is-"

"-illogical, I know" McCoy finished, "... But it's still cute".


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well school is absolute hell cause I've got the finals of all finals in a few months that will decide if I get into college or not :/
> 
> But thankfully, I have your AWESOME REVIEWS to come back to!
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 22**

"Kirk".

Jim quickly looked up and took his test from the professor who was giving him an almost... _disappointed_ look.

Frowning, he glanced down at the corrected sheet of paper, and suddenly found out why.

F.

He got an F.

He _never_ got F's.

"Hey, how did you do?!"

Jim blinked and raised his gaze to the excited blonde sitting next to him.

Chekov grinned brightly back at him, a bright red 'A+' circled on his page.

When he saw the even larger letter on the older boy's page, his smile dimmed.

"... But you're zop of zee class".

"I know".

"Did he give you back zee wrong zest?"

Jim shook his head, noticing his spikey scrawl anywhere.

"Zen... Zen did you study?"

"Of course I-"

He abruptly stopped.

 _Had_ he studied?

He had never _not_ studied before... But before didn't involve making out with Gary Mitchell on his couch for two hours.

And then being late to Bones's appointment.

And then coming back and being too tired to do anything.

And then going straight to sleep and somehow... _forgetting_ about this test.

* * *

He glanced up as the bell rang, and he quickly packed up before storming out the door, determined to figure out just _what the hell had happened?!_

He was _Jim Kirk_ , for fuck's sake, he never simply _failed_ tests!

"Woah, hey, slow down mister! What's with the big rush?"

Jim spun around only to find a grinning brunette leaning back against the wall.

He stared in surprise, "... Gary?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked, his smile bright but his eyes dark.

"Well... no, but... but I wasn't expecting you either" He replied, frowning as the man straightened up and walked over, wrapping both his arms around the blonde's waist.

Jim's hands rested unsurely on the older mutant's arms, "What are you doing?"

"Can I not see my boyfriend after class?"

"Boyfriend?"

Gary frowned, "Yea. You said it last night, remember?"

He slowly shook his head, "I... I don't really remember much from last night... Did we study?"

"If by study you mean made out while our school books remained unopened, then yea, we studied" He replied, trailing soft kisses along his jaw and neck.

* * *

Jim remained still, confused.

He always studied.

 _Always_.

And no short skirt or tight pair of jeans had ever stopped him from doing that before.

So why now-?

* * *

"Hey man!"

The blonde pulled himself out of Mitchell's grasp and turned to grin at the familiar Asian man.

"Sulu! I didn't see you yesterday".

"Well, maybe if lover boy over there wasn't the only thing on your mind, then you would have" He teased, coming to a stop a few feet away, "I take it you're feeling better, then?"

Jim opened his mouth to reply only to have strong arms pull him back against an even stronger chest.

"He's fine, Hikaru. And if you don't mind, we were pretty occupied".

The blonde turned to Mitchell in surprise, "What? No! No, we weren't-"

Gary's face was dark and dangerous, "That means _leave_ , moron".

"You can't just-"

"It's alright, man" Sulu replied, smile no longer as bright, "I'll see you around, yea?"

"Yea" Jim echoed hollowly, waiting until the Asian had left before roughly jerking away from his so-called boyfriend, "What the _fuck_ was that?!"

"I was looking out for you".

"Looking out for me?! He's my _friend!_ "

Gary's face darkened, "Not with the way he was looking at you".

"He already _has_ a boyfriend!" Jim replied incredulously, "He's in a _committed relationship!_ We're just _friends!_ "

The brunette shook his head, "No. I don't believe you. You were staring at other like-"

"-like friends, which is what we are!" He snapped, " _Holy fuck_ , can you dial down the protectiveness a little? Or, I don't know, how about _a lot?_ Cause if we really are dating, then there's going to be some ground rules! Number one being, I get to talk to _my friend's_ whenever the bloody hell I like! If-"

* * *

He was abruptly cut off by harsh lips pressing into his own, and a tight hand clamped around his neck preventing him from pulling back.

* * *

Eyes wide, he bit him, _hard_.

Mitchell leapt back with a yelp, hand coming up to touch his bleeding lip.

Jim stared at him, "... We're not dating".

"What? Of course we are! We're-"

"- _not dating_ " He repeated, glaring at him, "Because if _anyone_ did to me what you just did? Kissing me? _Without_ my permission? In the middle of an _argument?_ They'd be lucky to still have a few _teeth_ left. So, count yourself lucky".

Turning, he made to march away, only for a bruising grip on his arm to stop him.

"What the fuck man?! Let go of me-"

" _Listen to me_ " Mitchell snarled, and Jim found himself strangely complying.

"Here's what's going to happen" He snapped, "You're going to apologise, you're going to kiss me, and then we're going to return to your room. _Is that understood?!_ "

* * *

It was an hour later, as they lay on his couch, Mitchell non-too-gently biting at his neck, did Jim realise he couldn't remember what had happened after Sulu had left.

* * *

"... Bones?"

McCoy turned at the almost-scared voice, only to find a definitely-scared blonde hovering just inside the infirmary doors.

"Jim?" He asked, frowning, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

The boy swallowed thickly, "I... I don't know".

Immediately, the doctor was half way across the room and ushering him towards the nearest hospital bed, mindful not to actually touch him.

"What happened?"

Jim frowned, staring down at his hands as he sat up on the white mattress, "... I failed a test".

McCoy blinked.

Well, he hadn't been expecting _that_.

"... Okay" He finally replied, "Is that... why you're here?"

"It's part of it" He said, glancing up at him, "Bones... I didn't study".

"Problem solved, then".

"No, no, you don't- you don't understand!" Jim snapped, suddenly agitated, "I don't... I don't _not_ study. I've never not studied. _Ever!_ Even if I _hated_ the subject, I'd still learn it!"

"So... you were having a bad day?" McCoy guessed, "They do happen, you know. And considering you've got cracked ribs and stitches in your head, it's not really surprising".

"I didn't have a bad day, Bones".

"Then... maybe..." He sighed and ran a hand over his face, feeling completely out of his depth, "Look, kid... I have no idea what you're building up to here. So can you just... you know... cut to the chase?"

"I don't remember studying".

"That's because you didn't".

" _No_ , it's more than that! I _intended_ to study, I even told myself leaving the classroom that I had to study because it was first test here! But then I was talking with Gary and we made it back to my room and then..."

"Then you don't remember anything" McCoy finished, voice strangely hard.

He shook his head, "No... I don't remember anything until I came here to you last night. And the same thing happened this evening. He was waiting for me after class, and then Sulu spoke to me, and Gary... said _something_ to him, and he left, and I know we fought over it, I _know_ we did, but I can't, I just _can't_..."

* * *

McCoy felt his heart break along with the boy's voice.

* * *

Jim cautiously glanced up at him, "... It's got something to do with his powers, doesn't it? The blacking out? The not remembering anything every time we argue? Gary's... _doing_ something. Something to me".

"Aw, hell, kid... This is why I told you to stay away from him".

"Why?"

"Because he's poison. He's lethal!"

"But _why?_ "

"What do you mean why?"

"What does he _do?_ What _has_ he done? Why are _you_ so _against_ him?"

McCoy studied the blonde carefully, "... It's not my place to tell you why".

"Is it Spock's?"

"... Mitchell's bad news, kid".

"That isn't answering my question".

"I can't tell you what he does. Doctor patient confidentially".

"I'm not here for Doctor McCoy, I'm here for _Bones!_ "

He looked terrified.

The older man stared at him sadly, "... He's got telepathy".

"I know that one. What's the other?"

"... Persuasion".

Jim stilled.

"... Persuasion?"

"Yea".

"The kind that makes you black out?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"... I need to go".

* * *

McCoy didn't stop him.

* * *

Waiting until the blonde had shut the infirmary doors behind him, he flipped open his communicator and hit speed dial.

"Leonard?"

"Jim just left here".

"... Is he injured?"

"No. No, he's... he's not physically hurt anyway. But, Spock, look, I think he's... I think he's on his way to you right now".

"Me?"

"Yea. He... He's pretty shaken up. So I need you to listen, alright? You're not going to want to, but... but right now, he _needs_ you to".

"... Mitchell?"

"Yea".

"... Understood".


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra-long chapter!
> 
> **_(Cause it's going to have to last two weeks)_ **
> 
> Sorry! School calls!
> 
> Rachel :/

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Spock glanced up as there was a near silent knock on his door.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself before walking over and opening it.

Jim stood there, meekly, cautiously looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I... I know it's late. And it's Friday. Friday night. So you... you probably have better things to be doing, but... but would you mind just... maybe... I know these aren't your office hours or whatever, but I was talking to Bones and he said... he said something, and I just... wanted to... I don't know... talk?"

He stepped aside without a word.

Jim gratefully followed him in.

Walking back over to the chess match he had just left, he reset the board before sitting down, gesturing at the chair opposite when the blonde remained awkwardly hovering just inside the door.

"Please. Sit".

Jim quickly complied.

Silence.

"White moves first".

Spock's mouth twitched as he reached forwards to pick up a pawn.

"So it does".

* * *

It was two games later, one win for Jim and one win for Spock, that the blonde finally spoke.

* * *

"It's funny, you know. How I can apply my power to this".

The Vulcan glanced over at him curiously, "Funny?"

"Well, not _funny_ funny. More like... interesting, I guess" Jim explained, "I mean, when I'm playing chess with you, my enhanced combat can be applied to the chess pieces. But when we're sparring... it's doesn't work anymore".

"Perhaps that is because you look at the game rather than your opponent".

He slowly nodded, "Probably... It just makes me wonder if Chekov can beat you after all".

Spock's hand paused over his rook.

"... We'll see".

The blonde huffed a laugh, and the Vulcan felt his heart warm.

* * *

Which technically wasn't possible, of course, as hearing was not directly related to the temperature of the heart, but... well... he liked to give into his human side now and then.

* * *

He carefully repositioned his pawn, "You said you wanted to... talk?"

Jim stilled, "... Yes".

"About?"

"You know damn well what it's about".

Spock raised an eyebrow at him and the blonde sighed, capturing his bishop before leaning back in his chair, "... I'm dating Gary Mitchell".

And despite the fact Leonard had already told him so, hearing it come from Jim's mouth dealt a harder blow.

"I mean... I mean I'm not" He continued, frowning, "Or, at least, I didn't think I was... But apparently I am?"

Spock's breath quickened.

He could see where this was going.

"I mean, I'm convinced I'm not... but he says I am? If that makes sense? I don't remember it, but Gary says I agreed, and I just... I don't know".

"Do you know of his... powers?" the Vulcan replied carefully, and Jim nodded absentmindedly, "Yea. Bones told me... It makes sense you know? The whole persuasion thing? I mean, it'd explain why I can't remember. Why I've blacked out for a few hours every day... But he wouldn't use it on me, right? Not without my permission, not if we really are dating".

Spock swallowed thickly, now _certain_ of where this was going.

"Did it ever occur to you that... that perhaps the only reason you're dating is because of his power?"

Jim blinked, hand falling from the chess board.

"... He wouldn't do that".

"Wouldn't he?"

"No! No, of course he wouldn't! Why would he..."

"Jim... all those times you can't remember, what happened just before them?"

The boy frowned, nose scrunching up in the most adorable way and-

* * *

 _No_.

Dammit Spock, get it together.

* * *

"We were... disagreeing over something? I think?"

"Disagreeing?" He asked, "... or arguing?"

Jim sharply looked up, "... You're telling me he uses this power to get out of arguments?"

"Not to get out of them" Spock replied quickly, "But to _win_ them".

The blonde abruptly stood up, rocking the chess table, and began pacing the room.

Three point four two minutes later, he turned back to the Vulcan.

"... To win them?"

"Yes".

"As in... to make me think he won them? To make me think that... that... that I agreed with him? That he was right?"

"Gary Mitchell is a very... egotistical man" Spock replied, "He needs power to think he's in control. Power, flattery, submissiveness... He _needs_ to be in control in order to function".

"Even if that means practically brainwashing his boyfriend?!"

* * *

And _fuck_ , did those words hurt.

* * *

Spock merely nodded in response.

Jim stopped pacing and slowly sat down on the double bed next to him, "... So it's true then. He's the reason I can't remember. He's using his power _against_ me".

"... We tried to warn you" Spock offered unhelpfully.

"You didn't tell me about his power".

"You didn't listen".

Jim stared at him for a minute before glancing back down at his hands, "... What did he do to you?"

If he had remained looking at him, he would have seen the absolute _terror_ that had flashed over the Vulcan's face.

"He..." Spock slowly trailed off, not wanting to continue, _unable_ to continue.

"I know he did something" Jim continued, looking up at him again, "Bones... well... he didn't say anything _directly_ , but... you guys have to have a reason for hating him so much".

"... We have a history together".

"A history?" He asked sharply, "As in, a logical history? Or a relationship history?"

"... We dated" He admitted, "When I was 15 years old. It last 1 year, 10 months, two weeks, and four days".

Jim stared at him in shock, "... Holy shit".

"It... did not end well" Spock continued, staring down at the chess board, "The academy was only a year old at that stage, and I was the only alien there at the time. He found me... exotic, for lack of a better word, and he wanted to own me".

The blonde gazed at him, his eyes flickering through a variety of emotions, none of them very kind.

"I was young, stupid, _illogical_... I had only been on earth for a few months, my mother... my mother had just died, and I was emotionally unstable... And he took advantage of that".

"He... hurt you?"

* * *

Jim's voice was barely a whisper, but a vicious steeliness undercut the low tone.

* * *

"Not physically" He replied, "... But to a Vulcan, their mind is everything. Toddlers are taught mental shields the minute they can talk. Without our logic... we're nothing".

Spock sighed, showing the most emotion that Jim had seen him show yet.

"I... I became compromised. He wanted to bond, the Vulcan way... It's called marriage on your planet, but to Vulcan's, there is no divorce. If you break a bond... the result is death".

"Did you tell him this?!"

"Of course I did... But he refused to listen. He said I was avoiding it... avoiding him. And so, he used his power against me".

Jim stared at him, unable to conceal his horror, "... He forced you to mind meld with him?"

"... He tried to" Spock admitted, "He... _persuaded_ me to drop my mental shield and then he tried to..."

"To force you to meld" He said quietly, "To bond with you... That's illegal on Vulcan".

"And the punishment is death".

"... What stopped him?"

"Leonard" Spock replied, "He... He was one of my counselling students, and he suspected something... By the time I was almost 17, Mitchell was controlling everything I did. Leonard saw it, saw the harsh whispering, the way I kept forgetting things, the way I'd never argue against Mitchell even if the result was something that could harm me... He snapped me out of it. But the damage was done".

"He tore down your mental shields".

"He _destroyed_ my shields" He corrected, "I couldn't cope. I was... unstable. Dangerous. Leonard had to... sedate me to stop me from lashing out. I... I don't want you to go down the same route I did. It... It _broke_ me".

* * *

He wasn't expecting his eyes to water.

He wasn't expecting a hand to reach out a wipe the tears away.

And he wasn't expecting that same hand to carefully take hold of his wrist and lead him over to the bed.

* * *

Jim sat down on the soft quilt, gently tugging the Vulcan down next to him, before crawling into his lap and pulling him close.

He could fit after all, being a scrawny 5ft 7 teen, while Spock sat in all his 6-foot-plus height next to him.

Tucking his legs up underneath him, he sat on the man's lap, wrapping his arms around him, hands clutching his shirt tightly, head buried in his neck as he felt tears stain his cheeks.

* * *

"I'm sorry".

Spock stared down at the strange emotional little creature in awe, his own arms cautiously coming up to wrap around the boy's waist.

"Don't be".

Jim sniffed, and the Vulcan felt the tears dampen his neck.

"Can I punch him for you?"

"If you like".

"I do. I really do like... God, I've been such an _idiot_ ".

Spock carefully rested his chin on the blonde head below him.

"You didn't know".

"But I should have! I should have listened to you and Bones" He replied quietly, "You're my friends... Probably my only friends".

The older mutant felt his cheeks flush, and his buried his head in the boy's hair in response, breathing in the calming scent of _Jim_.

"It is illogical to look back on the past".

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it".

Spock paused, "... George Santayana. Spanish Philosopher from the 19th century".

"I'm impressed. He died over 200 years ago".

"I have an... avid interest in old Earth literature".

"As do I".

Jim pulled back and gave a watery smile, "Guess we have more in common than we think. A good taste in books and a bad taste in men".

Spock smirked in return, "Or, perhaps, we are both unable to resist a winning smile".

The blonde gave his signature grin, "A winning smile like this?"

* * *

The Vulcan stared at him, that same familiar yet unnameable feeling gnawing at his heart as the bright eyes and the even brighter smile were directed solely on him.

* * *

"... Yes" He found himself replying, "A winning smile just like that".

Jim's cheeks flushed enticingly, and he buried his head in the man's neck once more, "Shut up!"

"You're the one who asked".

"Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything".

"You know exactly what you're doing!" He snapped, wiggling around until he found a more comfortable position on the Vulcan's lap, "Now shut up, again, I'm going to sleep".

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, "Sleep? Here?"

"Unless you want to carry me back to my room, then yea".

"It is... illogical for you to stay".

"We're having a sleepover, Spock, deal with it".

"Sleepover's are illogical".

" _You're_ illogical!"

He smirked, "You've already used that one".

"Oh just... shut up!" Jim growled, tightening his grip around the man's shoulders, "And then shut up again. Goodnight".

* * *

And when Bones returned from work a few hours later, he found both his boyfriend and their new friend curled up on the bed, Spock's arm around the boy's waist, and Jim's head buried in the Vulcan's neck, both with tear-stained cheeks and soft smiles on their faces?

Well.

Who was he to disturb them?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't actually meant to update this week, much less an update nearly 2000 words long, but... well... I'd honestly prefer to write a million chapters of this than study for the multiple tests I have this week, so lucky you!
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 24**

Jim slowly woke to the sound of low humming, and blearily blinked open his eyes, only to find his vision blocked by a soft grey material.

He frowned, confused.

"Mornin' sunshine".

He froze.

Who the...?

He blinked, only now noticing the steady rise and fall of his makeshift pillow.

"You alright there, kid?"

And _fuck_ , did he know that voice.

"... Bones?"

His voice is muffled, rough from sleep, and really, all that comes out is one short garbled syllable, but the doctor seems to get the message.

His pillow shook with silent laughter.

"Yea kid, it's me".

Jim blinked once more, his awareness coming much slower than he would have preferred.

He was still on Spock's bed, he realised, despite the fact the Vulcan was nowhere in sight. Or, well, nothing was in sight, really, considering his face was smushed against Bones's chest.

* * *

He hoped to god that he hadn't drooled.

* * *

As far as he could tell, he was, for all intents and purposes, effectively clinging to the man.

His right arm was wrapped around the doctor's waist, his left curled protectively close to his chest, and his legs were both intertwined with McCoy's right one, the man's left leg bent at the knee, and what sounded like a... book? propped up against it. Bones himself was fairly relaxed, his left arm turning the pages on the novel, and his right slung causally across the pillows next to him, resting just above Jim's head.

It was nice, the boy finally concluded.

He felt drowsy, warm, _safe_.

And that was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long, long, time.

* * *

Within seconds, his eyes were slipping closed once more, as he drifted off to a hazy protective land...

"You're quite the octopus when you sleep, you know".

Jim stilled.

"... Kid?"

He felt his body tense.

"Hey, Jim, you alright?"

He immediately kept into action, detangling his legs from the doctors, pulling back his arm thrown across the man's waist, and lifting his head just enough to clear the older mutant's chest.

"Woah, woah, woah, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He paused.

Blinked.

Frowned.

"... Getting up?"

"Why?"

He carefully avoided looking at the man's face, "Because... Because you... I... You said... Octopus?"

Silence.

Bones snorted, and Jim felt the arm lying above his head lower itself until a gentle hand was pushing back down his shoulders, his arms, his _body_.

"And who said I didn't like it?"

He tried to get up again, "But-"

"No buts" Bones replied, tugging him even closer to his side, "Go back to sleep. It's still early".

Jim found that his body couldn't resist the command, despite how much his mind wanted to disobey.

He cautiously lowered his head to rest on the man's chest once more, "... Spock?"

"Had an early meeting with a student. Counsellor stuff" Bones explained, "He asked me to watch over you while he was gone, and I've been meaning to read this new medical journal for a while, so... Go back to sleep, kid. I'll wake you for breakfast".

And this time, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he found his mind agreeing with his body's calm lulling towards blissful sleep.

* * *

When he next woke, he found himself in an even _more_ embarrassing position.

He was sprawled across the doctor's chest.

And he meant _sprawled_.

* * *

Lying flush against the man, _on top of him_ , both arms wrapped around his chest, both legs wrapped around his waist, and his head pressed firmly against his neck.

"Maybe half koala, instead?"

Jim's eyes shot open.

"I mean, you were definitely an octopus before, but this... this is more like a koala. So maybe half octopus and half koala?"

He breathed in the doctor's scent, dark and earthy and somehow _clean_.

"What do you think, kid?"

He groaned, "I think you need to shut up".

Bones chuckled, the sound vibrating deep in his chest and shaking Jim lightly.

"And I think you're not a morning person".

He pulled back just enough to blearily glare at the man, "Actually, I'm a great morning person. What I'm not, is an octopus and/or koala!"

"Speak for yourself" He shot back, gesturing at the various limps latched around him, "I had to give up reading half an hour ago because you kept grumbling and swatting my book away".

Jim couldn't help it.

He blushed.

Bones hummed scientifically, "Perhaps you've got some mandrill in you too, huh?"

"Shut up" He scowled, reluctantly removing his arms and detangling his legs, in order to roll over and collapse on the bed next to the man.

* * *

He rubbed at his face to try and wake up, "What time is it?"

"Just after half ten" Bones replied, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "Spock should be back any minute now, his appointment was at nine".

Jim grumbled and also stood, stiffly stretching his arms over his head, not noticing how the doctor's eyes latched onto him as his shirt rode up and the barest glimpse of a sharp hipbone and a flash of tanned skin became visible.

"Who the hell gets up at nine on a Saturday morning?"

"Morning people" He replied, quickly dropping his gaze to less dangerous places as the boy turned to him, "Which, obviously, once again, you're not".

"Hey! I'm a morning person when said 'morning' isn't before eleven!"

"So... you're an afternoon person?"

He barely dodged the pillow aimed for his head.

Bones grinned, causing Jim to flush even more at the rare sight.

The doctor, of course, just found his anger adorable.

Picking up the pillow, he tossed it back on the bed, "Come on, let's get you something to eat".

Jim scowled, _making him oh-so-cute_ , but reluctantly followed the man over to the small kitchenette at the other side of the room.

* * *

"Sit" Bones commanded, gesturing at the three-stooled breakfast bar, and after another full minute of glaring, just to prove his point, he did as told.

"So" McCoy started, pulling various ingredients out of even more various cupboards, "Spock said you two... talked, last night".

"... We did".

"And?"

"... And I understand why you hate him now" Jim admitted, "Quite frankly, so do I".

"So you're no longer dating Mitchell, then?" He asked, carefully still avoiding looking at the boy.

The blonde slowly nodded, "Yea... I mean, according to Spock, chances were we never were dating to begin with, but... yea. I'm done with him now. I might even punch him when I next see him".

Bones smirked, "Just 'might' punch him?"

"Well... What's the punishment for beating up another student here? If they press charges, I mean?" He asked, remembering how not even five days ago, Spock had unleashed utter hell on him.

God, had that really only been five days ago? It felt like weeks had passed since then.

"Usually some form of detention" Bones answered, drawing him from his thoughts, "If it's really back, then suspension, but I'd say you'd have to all but murder someone to actually get kicked out".

"So if I _were_ to punch him...?"

He placed a frying pan on the stove and paused, "... Probably just a warning from pike and extra counselling sessions".

"You mean, more time with Spock?"

The man's mouth twitched, knowing _exactly_ where the blonde was going with this.

"Don't even think about it, kid" He warned, "That'll only work for so long before they change your counsellor".

"Speaking from experience, there, Bonesy?"

"Perhaps" He replied vaguely, "But even if I didn't, I can guarantee you that it wouldn't work".

Jim eyed him carefully, "... You said before that Spock was your counsellor, when you first came here... Is that true?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Probably. Everyone else does".

* * *

The doctor stilled, a pained look coming over his features, before he forced himself to relax, instead taking his anger out on the eggs as he whisked them in with the flour.

* * *

"... I will never lie to you, kid. _Ever_ , alright?"

Jim shifted uncomfortably on the stool, "Well, you say that..."

"I mean it! _Never_ , you hear me?!" He snapped, pouring in the milk with a bit more force than necessary.

The blonde stared at him for a minute, before slowly nodding, "Yea... Yea, alright, Bones".

"Good" He growled, clenching his hand around the frying pans handle hard enough to dent.

He quickly changed the subject.

"But yea, Spock was my counsellor. All skinny 15 years old of him".

Jim's eyes widened, " _15 years old?!_ Just how long has he been here?!"

"Since he was 14. Pike recruited him" He explained, "He was the first mutant here, actually. The first student, I mean... When I came along a year later, however, there was a good twenty of them".

"Okay, so, Spock was your counsellor, despite the fact he was only 15, and you were... what? 16, 17?"

"Try 18" He replied, "And let me tell you, taking orders from a _child_ was no walk in the park either-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up" Jim interrupted, "If you were 18, and he was 15... and you're 23 years old now... then doesn't that make Spock 20?"

"19" He corrected, pouring the batter into the pan.

The boy stared at him, "... He's 19? Spock's only _19?!_ "

"What? You thought he was older or something?"

"Well obviously! I mean, yea, he looks young, but he acts as old as Pike!"

Bones grinned, "And I'm sure he'll greatly appreciate _that_ comparison".

* * *

Flipping the frying pan, he held it over the plate before returning it and picking up the food, spinning around to place it in front of the boy.

Jim stared at it for a minute, before glancing up at him, "... Pancakes? You made me _pancakes?!_ "

McCoy frowned, "Do you... not _like_ pancakes?"

"... I _love_ pancakes".

"Then what's the problem?"

Jim continued to stare at him with wide, half adoring, half confused eyes, and it broke the doctor's heart to see the boy look so bewildered over someone doing something nice for him.

"... They're Spock's favourite" He finally said, wanting to break the somewhat-uncomfortable silence.

The blonde blinked, "... What?"

"Pancakes" He explained, leaning across the counter on his arms, "They're Spock's favourite Earth food. That's why we have all the ingredients".

"... You could have just replicated them" Jim said, "I wouldn't have minded".

"But where's the fun in that?" He replied, smiling crookedly, and the blonde turned back to his plate in order to hide his blush.

"So, eat up" Bones finished, straightening up, "Because after that, we've got a lovely medical to start".

Jim groaned, and the doctor couldn't help but grin in response.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Spock returned to his rooms at eleven, he was met with the rather _suggestive_ sight of a shirtless Jim Kirk sitting at the breakfast bar, and a smirking Leonard McCoy crouched down in front of him.

* * *

Letting the door slide shut behind him, the noise alerted the blonde that he had arrived, and he met Jim's eyes from across the room. Setting down his briefcase next to the door, he raised an eyebrow at the boy, and the younger mutant grinned.

"Oh no, Bones, I hate to say it, but it looks like we've been found out".

The Vulcan's eyebrow rose even higher as the doctor jumped in surprise, immediately scowling at the boy and whacking him over the head.

"Shut it, brat. And put on your goddamn shirt!"

Jim stuck his tongue out and McCoy glared once more before kicking his medical bag out of the way as Spock came over.

* * *

They brushed fingers softly, the action going unnoticed by Jim, and the doctor gave his boyfriend a warm smile reassuring him that _yes, our boy is fine even if he is shooting his mouth off_ , and Spock's lips twitched upwards in response.

* * *

Taking the seat next to the blonde, the Vulcan shrugged out of his jacket and slung it over the breakfast counter.

On his other side, Jim spun the stool around to face him, a salacious grin on his face.

"Hey pointy".

He raised his other eyebrow at him.

Bones snorted.

"Ignore him Spock. Turns out, not only does coffee make him awake and somewhat coherent, it also ups his flirting game".

"Aha! So you _do_ admit I have mad skills!"

"No, _brat_ , I didn't say you were skilled, I said you flirted too much!"

Listening to their banter, Spock couldn't help but notice that the boy had previously ignored Leonard's command to redress, and now, with one elbow resting on the counter and the other thrown over the back of his chair, it gave the Vulcan quite the... shall we say, _pleasant_ view, of the tense shoulders, toned chest, and taut stomach.

Perhaps disobeying doctor's orders occasionally had some benefits after all...

* * *

"Spock... _Spock_... Spock!"

He blinked and raised his gaze to meet amused hazel brown eyes.

Jim flexed in a rather... _fascinating_ way, grinning unabashedly across at him, "See something you like, counsellor?"

"Aesthetically speaking, you have what I believe humans call a 'Dorito' shape, a pleasing body type to look at, though personally speaking, I believe the phrase 'Ectomorph' is more accurate, as you have a high percentage of lean muscle despite being underweight. Therefore, speaking specifically as half human and as a scientist, I do indeed 'like' what I see".

Jim stared.

McCoy snorted.

"Well, you got what you asked for, kid".

"Shut up" He muttered, cheeks flushing as he ducked his head, and Spock couldn't hold back a fond smile at the sight.

* * *

It did not escape his notice, how his boyfriend's lips were graced with a similar expression.

* * *

"Right" McCoy said, clapping his hands as he straightened up, "I think it's high time we showed ourselves to the outside world, don't you?"

"No" Jim answered immediately, and both men turned to him, surprised.

He nervously got to his feet and paced, avoiding their gazes, "I just... I don't want to... I mean, if I see _him_ I'll-"

"You won't be alone" Bones said firmly, "We'll be right behind you, no matter what, and even if we weren't, you have to face him sometime".

"I know, but I... I can't... I don't want to- to-"

" _Hey_ " McCoy interrupted, gently taking the teen's arm and leading him over to the couch, "Don't worry. We know what Mitchell's like, perhaps better than anyone... We won't let him hurt you again-"

Jim snickered.

The two older men blinked in shock.

"You think I- I- that I-" He fell down onto the couch, "Oh my god, _no!_ I'm not worried about him... _hurting_ me, god knows I could _flatten_ him if I wanted to! That's what I'm afraid of!"

Spock frowned slightly, "You are worried about... about _you_ hurting _him_ ".

"Well... yea" He replied, as if it was obvious, "I mean... after what he did to you, and then forcing me to date him, not to mind all the people in between... I might actually kill him".

* * *

It was concerning how nonplussed he was about that statement.

* * *

"Well, as much as he deserves it... he's not worth going to prison over".

"Who said I'd get caught?"

Bones paused, "... Taking the whole 'I hate my ex' thing a bit far, aren't you?"

He smirked sardonically, "My ex? We weren't exactly dating long".

"A week?"

"Five days" He corrected, collapsing back in his seat, "That's all we lasted. Five. _Fucking_. Days... And you know what the sad part is?"

His head fell to the side so he could look at them.

"That was the longest relationship I've ever had".

McCoy swallowed and cautiously took a seat next to him, "... You're only 17, kid. You're too young for relationships".

"Are you telling me you weren't dating someone at my age?"

* * *

The doctor glanced over at met Spock's concerned eyes.

* * *

"... That's different. I was... older. Forced to grow up. I was dealt the shit side of life and... I aged from it".

"... And who's to say I haven't?"

They turned sharply back to the teen, meeting his haunted gaze for a split second before Jim looked away.

Spock cautiously took a step forward, "... Where are you from?"

"What?"

"Where are you from?" He repeated, "It's not in your file... Where did they find you?"

The blonde seemed to think for a minute, "... Those are two very different questions".

"You move around a lot?" Bones asked quickly.

His mouth twitched at something ironic.

"Yea. You could say that".

"I could?"

"You shouldn't... But you could".

The Vulcan frowned, "Where you grew up and where you were recruited were vastly different locations?"

"If by vastly you mean a few states apart, then yea, sure".

"Where are your parents?"

"Well. You know where my father is".

Both men flinched.

"And my mother is... you know what? I honestly couldn't tell you".

His self-depreciating smirk cracked their hearts a little.

McCoy spoke first, "You haven't spoken to her in a while, then?"

"Not for a few years, no".

"So, who were staying with?"

"No one".

Spock slowly walked over and took a seat on the other side of the blonde, "Who watched over you while your mother was away? I understand that she went on multiple missions even after your father's death".

"Her husband".

"Your step father?" He corrected.

" _Her. Husband_ " He repeated with more force.

The Vulcan filed that little piece of information away for a later date.

McCoy frowned, "So, why did you just say no one?"

Jim looked between them, fists unconsciously clenching and unclenching with his nerves, "... Look, guys, you're going to need a hell of a lot more than a friendly interrogation to unlock the Tragic Backstory"

"So it _is_ tragic".

He glanced sideways at the doctor, "... Didn't you say something about going out?"

"I did".

"... So are we going to do that?"

"Not unless you tell us about your past".

"Will you tell me about yours?"

Both the Human and the Vulcan looked away.

Jim smirked, "I thought so... And I don't know about you guys, but I need some fresh air... Come on, let's go for a walk".


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to update last week but it was my birthday and my parents surprised me with a trip to England and yesterday I went to a friend's 18th and didn't get home till 3am so... yea.
> 
> **Here's the update! ** (And a long one too!)
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 26**

Saturday afternoon saw the trio aimlessly walking the surprisingly large gardens of the Starfleet Academy. Everyone was outside, sunbathing in the heat or just reading under the shade of a large oak, and Jim immediately found himself calming down in the warm breeze and yellow sun.

"We should have a picnic" He declared suddenly, spinning around the face the pair trailing behind him.

McCoy frowned, "A picnic? You're just after breakfast".

"And yet I still find myself hungry" He replied, "I'm a growing boy, Bones, I need my nutrition".

"Your _nutrition_ composes of cholesterol and heart disease".

"Hey! At least I'm eating! Pointy over there only ever consumes is rabbit food!"

"Lettuce is still a hell of a lot healthier than your bacon and pancakes!"

"You made me the pancakes!"

"For a treat! You're not meant to eat them every day!"

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and glared, but Bones stood his ground, narrowing his eyes and scowling right back.

Eventually, Spock sighed, "... The canteen should have lunch ready by now. They shouldn't disagree to us bringing it outside".

"See! Spock's on my side!"

"And by lunch, I do, of course, mean healthy sandwiches and salad".

Bones smirked.

Jim glared, " _Traitor!_ "

Yet he couldn't hold back a small smile as the doctor threw his arm over the blonde's shoulders to lead him back inside.

* * *

That smile abruptly fell when they were met with a fake smile and an even faker greeting as they stepped inside the canteen.

* * *

"Jim! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning!"

He froze, his breath quickening, hands already sparking.

"Kid, calm down" Bones whispered, speeding up his pace, "You _do_ _not_ want murder on your hands".

And wasn't _that_ ironic?

"Hey! Hey, Jim! _Jim!_ " Mitchell continued to call, standing up from his collection of adoring followers and jogging over.

The blonde kept his gaze forward and his feet moving, ever so grateful for Bones's arm around his shoulders and Spock's intimidating presence on his opposite side.

"Oy! Jim! Hey, Jim, I'm talking to you!"

His two safety nets were abruptly snatched away from him as Mitchell grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him.

He snarled and took a step forwards, but Bones seized his wrist and gave him a pointed look.

_He isn't worth it, kid._

"What's wrong?" Gary asked, painfully oblivious to the destruction he had just caused, "Why are you looking at me like that? Why have you..."

He trailed off when he saw Spock half hidden behind the doctor.

Mitchell's grin abruptly dropped, and his eyes turned furious, "What have they been telling you?!"

He tore the blonde's arm from Bones's hold, "Jim? _Jim!_ What have they told you?!"

" _The_ _truth_ " McCoy replied coolly, and the younger mutant's face darkened, "What _truth?!_ I've always told him the truth! Jim, don't listen to them".

"You mean you told the _truth_ when you _brainwashed_ him?!" the Doctor snapped, "When you used your power to _put him down?!_ To _force_ him to _submit_ to you?! Just because you _get off_ on a _power play?!_ I've known a lot of twisted bastards in my time, Mitchell, but I've _never_ met one as _sick_ as you".

The man's expression turned dangerous, his eyes toxic, and the air around him bitter with poison.

He took a step forwards, oblivious to everyone in the canteen staring at him, and made a move to hit the doctor.

What he wasn't expecting, was for a smaller tanned fist to land a solid blow to the centre of his face, breaking his nose and sending him spiralling to the tiled floor below.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Everyone stared in shock at the young blonde who had shoved himself between McCoy and Mitchell.

Bones grabbed the Jim's wrist, and the younger mutant spun around in anger.

The doctor studied him for a few seconds, taking in the positively _lethal_ expression on the boy's face, the sparks leaping off of not only his hands but his arms, his chest, his _legs_ , and his _stance_.

The stance of a fighter.

He slowly let go of the teen's wrist, "Alright... Alright, kid, just... just don't kill him".

* * *

The feral grin he got in response formed knots in his stomach.

And not the fearful kind either.

* * *

Spinning around, Jim grinned down at the dazed mutant sprawled on the floor below him, blood pouring from his nose and eyes wide as they stared up at him.

Sighing, the blonde crouched down in front of him, "... Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to kill you today-"

He was cut off by a choked laugh, and Mitchell gave him a bloody smile, "You? _Kill me?!_ I'd like to see you try, _bitch_ ".

And _damn_ , did those words hurt.

Staring at him for a minute, painfully aware of all eyes on him, Jim finally spoke, "... Let's have a little history lesson, shall we? Do you know where they found me?"

"I don't give a _fuck_ , you stupid little-"

"Las Vegas" He interrupted, unable to hear the rest of that sentence, "And do you know how I survived there? How I made money?"

"Prostitution?"

Jim placed a foot on the mutant's ankle and pressed down, _hard_.

The sickening crack and resulting cry resounded around the room.

"Guess again" He replied darkly, as Mitchell writhed helplessly on the floor.

"I don't know! _Fuck!_ You've broken my fucking- Someone get this psycho off of me!"

* * *

For once, his followers had abandoned him.

* * *

"Fighting" Jim continued, unperturbed, and _no that careless attitude to breaking bones did not cause Bones's jeans to tighten thank you very much._

"That's how I made my money" the Blonde explained, "By fighting. Illegally, perhaps, but... still fighting, all the same".

"You fucking cunt! Wait until I get up and I'll-"

"You'll what?" He interrupted, "Attack me? Oh, no, wait... You've already done that, haven't you?"

"I'll fucking kill you!" He snarled, "I'm older, taller, heavier-"

"-and more stupid" Jim finished, "Weren't you listening? I just told you I fought people for money".

"I don't care!"

"No? Alright then, you're obviously missing the point... I made money by fighting people. I made quite _a lot_ of money. What does that tell you?" He continued, before holding up his hand when Mitchell opened his mouth, "Actually, let me answer... That tells you _I was good_ ".

"So, yes, _Gary_ " He continued, "I may be younger, I may be shorter, scrawnier, I may even be weaker... But I'm the three-year defending champion of the Las Vegas underground boxing ring".

He leant forwards until their noses were practically touching, eyes thunderous and face unforgiving.

" _So you don't stand a chance_ ".

* * *

Bones and Spock watched in part-horror part-awe as this tiny, scrawny, _adorable_ kid beat the absolute _shit_ out of Mitchell.

It was all over in mere seconds, Jim thoroughly _destroying_ the once charismatic leader of the pack while he writhed on the ground in _agony_ , unable to even _curl_ _up_ from the onslaught of _cleverly_ placed kicks and blows, designed to cause the _most pain_ in the _least amount of time_ , the blonde's face retaining an _indifferent_ yet _satisfied_ look of _nonchalance_ as he all-but _beat Mitchell to death._

And _holy fuck_ did that turn them on.

* * *

It was only three minutes later when the boy finished, and he sighed, not having even broken a sweat, and once again crouched down next to the mutant on the floor, staining the tiles with his bloody hand prints.

Jim admired his handiwork, wondering if Mitchell would even be able to _move_ for the foreseeable few days.

"Well then" He started, voice echoing in the silent room, "That was rather disappointing, now, wasn't it? I was expecting you to get at least _one_ blow in... Shows just how weak a person you are, huh?"

"Go to hell!" He spat, blood staining the spit that flew from his mouth.

"I've already been there" He replied calmly, "Wasn't a very nice place, so I decided to burn it down. Hence, how I ended up in Las Vegas".

Jim's gaze left the bloody and bruised face to scan the shocked and slightly fearful crowd.

"Isn't it ironic?"

"Fuck off" Mitchell groaned, trying to curl into himself with broken ribs and a fractured arm.

"No, seriously, it's quite funny, actually... You act like this arrogant king, surrounded by _loyal_ followers willingly to do _anything_ to save you... Only that's not how the story goes, is it? Because you may be arrogant, but you're not a king. And you sure as hell have no followers. Everyone's terrified of you... They won't be, anymore".

Jim leant back on his heels, looking thoughtful, "You see, people were too worried about what you'd do to them, if they didn't follow you. And it's only now, when they've seen how weak you actually are, that they leave you alone... Didn't you wonder why no one came to your rescue?"

"Someone's told Pike... They had to have".

He sounded more desperate than confident.

"No, Mitchell, they haven't" Jim replied, almost sadly, "Because I'm willing to bet that for every ten people in this room, you made at least one of their lives _hell_... So that's why I did this. That's why I _enjoyed_ beating you to a pulp... This is _revenge_ , Mitchell. For me, for Spock, and for everyone else you've ever hurt... Karma really is a bitch, isn't she?"

* * *

Standing up, he wiped his hands on his jeans, seeming uncaring of the blood he streaked there, "So perhaps you've finally your lesson. Perhaps not. But if I ever, _ever_ , hear that you've hurt someone else again? I won't hesitate in reminding you".

He took a sick sort of satisfaction from the resulting flinch.

"Bones?"

"... Yea kid?" He replied, voice choked from arousa-

_No, dammit!_

"You're a doctor".

"I am" He agreed, "... Unfortunately, however, Saturday is my day off".

"Oh, how unfortunate indeed" Jim repeated, turning to him with a fire dancing so brightly in his eyes that McCoy had to swallow thickly.

"Is anyone else here qualified?"

He nodded to a blonde woman standing in the back of the room, "Just Nurse Chapel over there".

The boy turned to her, "You on duty?"

"Yes" She replied, a wolfish grin spreading across her face, "However, this is my lunch break. And I believe I'm due an extended one, doctor?"

"Well, I suppose you have been working rather hard lately, so... sure" Bones said, "In fact, you know what? Take the rest of the day off too. You deserve it, after all".

"Well, that's that sorted then" Jim finished, clapping his hands together, "And it's such a shame, really, considering this man could most _certainly_ do with medical attention... Ah well, you can wait a few hours, can't you Gary?"

He prodded the man with his foot, and the mutant groaned in response.

"I'll take that as a yes" the Blonde said, turning back to face the quick-breathing wide-eyed dry-mouthed pair standing behind him, "Now so, about that picnic?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, quick question: **_Do you guys want McSpirk to get together BEFORE or AFTER they tell each other about their pasts?_**
> 
> You guys are going to get a glimpse into both Spock and Bones past now, but Jim is still completely unaware, so, would you like Tragic BackstoryTM before or after they get together?
> 
> Also, if before, do you want Jim to know that Spones are together or not when they tell each other?
> 
> **Rachel :)**
> 
> PS. I've never written such a... _heated_ scene before, so what do you guys think?
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 27**

"I'll take that as a yes" Jim said, turning back to face the quick-breathing wide-eyed dry-mouthed pair standing behind him, "Now so, about that picnic?"

They could barely stop themselves from jumping on him there and then.

Swallowing thickly, Bones shook his head to clear some rather... _suggestive_ thoughts about the bright-eyed blonde in front of him.

"How about... How about you change first?" He suggested, feeling how tensely coiled Spock was behind him, "Your shirts kind of..."

"Bloody?" He finished, smirking, "Alright. I need to wash my hands too, anyway, so... Meet you back here in ten?"

Ten.

Ten minutes.

_That's all the time we need._

McCoy forced a tight smile, "Sure, kid, we'll see you then".

* * *

He had barely turned the corner before the pair were racing off to their own room.

* * *

Bones gasped as Spock slammed him against their bedroom door, teeth immediately snapping at his neck, sharp and painful, before quickly being replaced by soft lips lapping at the wound.

He couldn't help but moan at the feeling, and dragged the Vulcan back by his hair to see him more clearly.

Spock's eyes were black.

Grinning, the doctor pulled him forwards into a messy kiss, teeth clashing, tongues biting, breathing ragged.

"Did you see him?" Bones asked, pulling back for air, "Did you see how fucking _amazing_ he was?!"

" _Leonard_ -" Spock warned, small waves of energy crashing around them.

 _Fuck_ , he loved making him lose control.

"Did you see how he completely _destroyed_ Mitchell?" He continued, kissing his way down the Vulcan's jaw, "How he _burned him to the ground?_ With so _little_ effort?!"

He heard a low rumble come from Spock's throat, and he grinned even as his hands roamed dangerously lower, "You're purring again".

"I know" He voice was hoarse, his pupils blown wide.

McCoy intertwined his fingers with the Vulcan's own, and felt the man's breathing hitch in response.

"You only do that with people you like. With people you _really_ like".

"I know" He repeated.

The doctor grinned, "I thought you said I'd never have to be jealous".

Spock lowered his forehead to his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to get his heartrate under control, "It's highly illogical to be jealous over someone you like just as much".

Bones smirked as he licked a strip up the pale column of neck the action revealed, relishing in the soft whine he got in response, the Vulcan's hands tightening around his.

"You know what, darlin'? I think you might just be onto something there".

" _Leonard-_ "

* * *

*BANG BANG BANG*

* * *

They both froze, before suddenly jumping apart as if burned.

There came another knock on the door, and they stared at it for a full 30 seconds before leaping into action, Spock straightening his hair while McCoy fixed his shirt to cover up the love bites on his neck.

Clearing his throats, the Vulcan carefully reached out and opened up the door.

* * *

Christopher Pike studied the two men in front of him, both strangely guilty-looking.

Once he caught the doctor's blush and the Vulcan's wide eyes, however, it wasn't too hard to figure out why.

It never ceased to amaze him just how _perfect_ the unique pair were for each other.

They were his two most damaged recruits, after all...

* * *

"Captain! Code Red on flight deck 013!"

Pike swore, quickly standing up and grabbing a phaser, "Status report!"

"A security team are already at the scene, sir, but the alien has already rendered four unconscious".

"The _alien?!_ "

"Yes sir, Vulcan".

 _A violent_ _Vulcan?!_

That was the last thing he needed.

He had only just left the planet mere hours ago, and had flown straight into a Klingon attack.

Even now, their ship was heavily damaged and the fight had only just started.

This was the last thing he needed, indeed.

"Yeoman, take the helm".

"Aye, sir!"

Running through the hallways of his beloved Starship, he arrived at the flight deck in a manner of minutes, but already more damage had been caused.

And at the centre of it all, sat a Vulcan, curled up into himself, _shaking_.

Pike stared at the six unconscious guards surrounded him, and at the dozen others lined up around them, phasers on stun and pointed straight at the strange alien.

"Commander?" He asked, and the woman swallowed, "... He's a mutant, captain".

He felt his eyes widen, and quickly turned back to Vulcan on the floor, taking a step forwards.

Immediately, he felt waves of energy lash out at him, but he quickly built up shields around him in response, slowly lowering his phaser to the ground before walking even closer.

Cautiously, he crouched down next the- _no, not a man,_ he realised, _but a boy._

The boy with mutant powers.

The boy with pointed ears and a green tinge.

A mutant Vulcan.

_That shouldn't be possible._

Pike carefully reached out to the boy, knowing how much Vulcan's detested physical contact, but to his surprise, the boy looked up.

Teary brown eyes latched onto his own for only a split second, before suddenly, he had a lap-full of sobbing Vulcan in his arms.

_He must be terrified._

Sighing, he only pulled the mutant closer, remembering how scared _he_ was when his powers manifested, and slowly stood up, still holding the small body in his arms.

Turning back to face the confused guards, he uttered a single command.

"Stand down".

They hesitated, "... Sir?"

"Stand down!" He snapped, before immediately softening as the Vulcan tensed up in his arms, "... He's just a boy".

Perhaps it was about time he reconsidered that academy of his...

* * *

Pike shivered in the cool night air, and glanced around at Atlanta's main hospital.

Georgia was a lot bigger than he had expected.

Finally catching sight of the brunette, he slowly walked closer, staring at the blood-stained coat and how the teenager's hands shook, even as he lifted a cigarette to his mouth, his eyes distant and _haunted_.

"... Doctor McCoy?"

The man blinked and turned to him, "... Who's asking?"

"Christopher Pike, Head of the Starfleet Academy for Mutants".

He snorted and turned back to his smoke, "What, you 'ere to revoke my power or somethin'? Then please, go ahead, take it! It's not like I care..."

He frowned, confused, "You don't... _care_ about your power?"

"Why should I? It only works 'alf the time".

Pike stared at him, "... You can heal things. People. You can practically bring them back from the dead. You're only 18 years old, the youngest doctor in two centuries, and _you don't care?!_ "

McCoy took a long drag and blew out the smoke, "Not when someone dies on the operating table I don't".

 _Oh_.

That explained the blood, then.

Pike swallowed, "... You and I both know that there's limits to what your power can do-"

"She was bleeding!" He snapped, "A mugging gone wrong, someone tried to slit her neck, and they managed to cut an artery".

"... And you and I also know that a sliced artery is near impossible to fix-"

"Is it?!" He snarled, flinging the cigarette on the ground, stamping on it, and marching towards him, "Is it really, Pike? Impossible to fix? Are you _really_ guaranteed to die from it?"

He tore off the blood-soaked coat and yanked up his sleeves, baring his arms to the man.

_Baring the multitude of horizontal lines that crisscrossed each wrist._

McCoy glared at him furiously, "Than why the _fuck_ aren't I dead yet?!"

* * *

Blinking, Pike stared at the two men in front of him, his gaze automatically lowering to the doctor's arms, bared as they crossed in front of his chest, and his eyes lingered on the three-year-old scars that resided there.

It also didn't escape his notice how Spock's hand lay protectively on McCoy's shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile at the couple, despite his less-than-joyful reason for being there, and gestured down the hallway next to him, "Please. Walk with me".


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, guys, but there was this huge ass storm last week that took out my power for a few days, but now I have it back!
> 
> So, enjoy!
> 
> **Rachel :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Jim".

The blonde froze, standing just inside his bedroom, before slowly closing his door and turning to face the owner of the voice.

Nyota sat primly on the edge of his couch.

He blinked.

"You know... I'm getting some serious déjà vu here".

She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't hide a small smile as she stood up.

"Walk with me".

Jim frowned, tracing her steps to the door behind him, "Why?"

"Walk with me".

" _Why?_ "

"Because someone wants to talk with you".

"Who?"

"Professor Pike".

"Forget it".

Nyota sighed and turned back to him, "Jim... You just beat up another student".

"I just beat _the shit_ out of a sick and twisted man _who_ _caused me harm first_ ".

"That don't excuse your actions".

"It gives me a legitimate reason".

"It also gives Mitchell probable cause" She replied, "As well as over three dozen witnesses. Professor Pike's office. _Now_ ".

Jim stared, "... Alright, fine. I'll go to Pike's office".

He narrowed his eyes at her and pointed an accusatory finger.

"But _not_ because you told me to".

* * *

He wasn't surprised to find both Spock and Bones already sitting in front of the large metal desk when he finally waltzed into Pike's office 20 minutes later, purposely having taken the _scenic_ route to get there.

* * *

Marching over to the table, he stood between the two other mutants, the human holding his head up high and the Vulcan ducking his own in shame.

Allowing his empathy to rise closer to the surface, he picked up on Spock's anxiety, and placed his hand on the back of the man's chair in response, sending out calming buzzes through the faint contact with the Vulcan's shoulder.

He felt the cloudy air dissipate slightly, and Spock's appreciation hummed right back at him.

* * *

Pike smiled at him, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, "James, please, take a seat".

"It's Jim" He replied tightly, "And I'd rather not".

The man sighed, exasperation radiating off of him in waves, "You've been here one week".

"I noticed".

"And yet you've already caused grievous bodily harm to another student".

"I told you, you didn't know what you were getting into".

"I didn't expect you to _hurt_ someone!"

"And I didn't expect to be hurt first".

"Yes, but can you prove this?"

Bones made a strange sound in the back of his throat, like he wanted to oppose that statement, but kept his mouth shut at the headmaster's dark look.

"James-"

"Jim" He interrupted, glaring right back at him, "How is that so _difficult_ for you to remember?"

"Perhaps because that's your birth name" He snapped, "The name your parents christened you with!"

_Now that was a low blow._

"Well, do you see them?"

"... See who?"

"My parents" Jim growled, "Do you see them anywhere here? In this room?"

"... Of course not, but-"

"Because my father went off and got himself killed and my mother might as well be dead for all I care!"

"But Frank-"

* * *

Jim abruptly stilled, and the room suddenly seemed to _boil_.

* * *

" _Don't you fucking dare say his name_ ".

* * *

In front of him, Pike paled terribly, and the blonde felt the ends of his sleeves burn off.

* * *

Clearing his throat, the older man nervously opened his mouth, "... James-"

" _Jim!_ " He snapped, so fucking _sick_ and _tired_ of _everything_ that had happened over the last few days, and all he _wanted_ to do was to go _home_ but of course _he didn't fucking have one_ and _now_ he could feel the _heat_ from his _hands_ on his _arms_ and his _chest_ and his _face_ and that meant he probably looked like a fucking _inferno_ right now and-

* * *

He felt a hand clasp around his wrist.

* * *

Startled, he jumped and spun around.

Bones sat still next to him, his hand gripping the fireball that used to be Jim's arm, his face set with steely determination and his jaw clenched, even as his skin was burned off just as quickly as it was healing.

" _Calm. Down_ " He said quietly, voice strained.

Jim stared at him in shock for a full minute, before slowly glancing back down at his hands, studying with a strange fascination at how the doctor's fingers were reduced to ash before reforming every second before his very eyes.

That must hurt, he thought distantly, that must _really_ hurt.

* * *

_He didn't want to hurt Bones._

* * *

Closing his eyes, Jim took deep breaths, focusing on the firm but gentle grip the doctor had around his wrist to ground him, and, _surprisingly_ , it worked.

Reopening his eyes a few minutes later, he noticed the flames _gone_ , the sparks _gone_ , the heat _gone_ , but _Bones's hand remained._

"You good?" He asked quietly, and Jim slowly nodded, "Yea... Yea, I'm good".

He gave a small smile as his hand _finally_ fully healed, and he pulled back, the singed jacket sleeves the only sign that any of it had happened.

"... Thanks" He finally whispered, and Bones nodded, "No problem, kid".

* * *

Still in partial shock, Pike stared at the trio, confused.

He was sure that both Spock and Leonard were condemned to be their own company once they joined the Academy, and they had surprised him greatly by getting together a year later.

And now, it seemed, they would surprise him again.

They _liked_ the kid.

They _really_ liked him.

Because here they were, in front of him, the animated blonde standing in between the quiet pair, as they _protected_ him.

As they _cared_ for him, _cared_ for him more fiercely that he'd seen them care for anyone but each other before.

He studied them carefully, as McCoy let go of the boy's wrist, his own hand reduced to _dust_ before slowly but surely reforming.

He wouldn't allow himself that much pain for anyone.

So.

This was an interesting development.

Spock and Leonard McCoy were after taking to the dangerous teen in front of him.

Pike couldn't control him, he knew that the second he met him, just like how he knew he couldn't prevent one Gary Mitchell from using his powers against anyone he pleased.

* * *

But perhaps... perhaps George's son didn't have to go down the same route as Mitchell did.

Perhaps Spock and Leonard could help him.

... Perhaps James Tiberius Kirk could be saved after all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Growling in frustration, Jim collapsed face down on his bed, "Well _fuck_ him!"

Bones and Spock smirked at one another, and shut the door behind them, taking a more conventional seat on the battered couch in the room.

Rolling over onto his back, the blonde glared at the ceiling, "Fucking bastard".

"Well, you _did_ beat up another student" McCoy pointed out unhelpfully, and he turned to him, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "And yet I didn't see you trying to stop me!"

"... He deserved everything he got".

They all turned to Spock in surprise, but the man continued to stare expressionlessly at them, only a small glint of something _dark_ in his eyes betraying his satisfaction of the heavily injured man.

"... Yes" Jim finally said, "I firmly believe he did".

"So what now?" the Doctor asked him, and the boy frowned, "What now? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to take an educated guess here and say that you and Mitchell aren't quite 'a thing' anymore-"

"Why Bones, how very astute of you to notice".

"-and good riddance too" He continued, ignoring the snarky interruption, "But now that Professor Pike has... shall we say... decided what to do-"

"Punishing, Bones, he's _punishing_ me!"

"Oh please, he's not punishing you, he merely... reprimanding you".

"That sounds an awful lot like punishment Bones".

The older mutant narrowed his eyes at him, "You almost _killed_ another _student_ , and in return you have to wash dishes for two weeks".

"And I can't go to Spock's defence class!" He pouted, completely unaware of how the two men's gazes locked hungrily onto his cupid-bow lips as a result, "It's not fair!"

McCoy quickly shook himself out of his daze, and stared in disbelief at the teen, "... You almost _killed_ another _student_. I would say missing four two-hour slots where you beat the shit out of other students, is a somewhat appropriate response".

* * *

Jim stared at him in mock-horror, sitting up to clasp a hand over his heart, "You _wound_ me, Bones. To think that you would side with that- that- that-"

"I would advise against finishing that sentence" Spock finished quietly, and the blonde frowned at him, "Why? Do you... Oh my god you actually respect him".

The Vulcan shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "I... do not _not_ respect him".

Jim sat up fully, legs crossed and elbows resting on his knees as he lent forwards closer to him, his gaze _calculating_ , "... Why?"

"Why-?"

"Why do you respect him?" He asked, "What did he do to make you _loyal_ to him?"

Spock swallowed, unconsciously shifting closer to his boyfriend who subtly held his hand in return.

"He... He recruited me".

Jim snorted, "He _recruited_ all of us".

"Yes, but not... I was the first student at this Academy" He tried to explain, "I was..."

The blonde's eyes softened at the stuttering Vulcan, knowing full well that him pushing a subject that made the emotion _less_ man emotion _ful_ , and leant back to try and appear less imposing.

"You don't have to-"

"No" Spock interrupted, "I left... I ran away when I was 14 years old".

Jim blinked in surprised.

* * *

Well, he hadn't been expecting _that_ to come from the man's mouth.

* * *

"I was... I never fitted in on Vulcan" He continued, giving a wry smile, "For rather obvious reasons... And then Professor Pike, who was _Captain_ Pike back then, landed his Starship on my planet to restock supplies".

"That's how you met him?" He asked cautiously, "I mean, I know Bones said you came here when you were 14, but... if he was _Captain_ Pike back then..."

"I was his first student" Spock repeated, "I was... technically, the reason he set up Starfleet Academy".

"Because..."

"Because when he left Vulcan, I left with him".

Jim frowned, trying to understand just what the mutant was getting at, before suddenly, it all clicked.

He stared, "... You _ran away_ by hiding on the _Head_ _Federation_ _Starship?!_ "

Spock nodded.

"... Man, and I thought _my_ way was dramatic".

Both men turned to him curiously, but he glared at him, "No. No way. This is about pointy over there, not me!"

"I have... said all I plan on saying this evening" the Vulcan said, "It is now... 'your turn' I believe the phrase is".

"Then I pass" He snapped, and Bones sighed, "Look, kid, we don't want to... pressure you into telling us-"

" _Good!_ "

"-but we want to help you through whatever it is that... caused you to come here".

"I'm a mutant. Isn't that the reason we're all here?"

"Spock's here because he has nowhere else to go, and I'm here-" McCoy abruptly stopped, and Jim narrowed his eyes at him, "And you're here-?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "... And I'm here because I was a reckless and volatile and would probably be dead by now if I didn't".

"... Dead?"

"I'll show you my scars if you show me yours".

* * *

Jim eyed them cautiously, tasting only curiosity and a slight hint of worry in the air, before slowly, reluctantly nodded.

"Alright... Alright, fine. A trade's a trade, yea?" He paused for a minute, as if collecting his thoughts, before beginning to speak once more.

"... I was born in Iowa, where I lived until I was 15. When I was 3, my mother remarried to- to a man named Frank".

"Your stepfather".

" _My mother's husband_ " He said sharply, "And he... we didn't get along. I hated him, he hated me, and my mother wasn't ever home long enough to realise. Sometimes I wonder if he only married her for a free place to stay... Anyway, when I was 15, I left".

"You ran away?" Spock asked quietly, and Jim slowly nodded, eyes distant, "Yea. I ran away... I went to Vegas, and I built new life for myself. I'm not stupid, I found a way to survive. And that's where I stayed until two weeks ago when Nyota and Scotty found me".

" _Two_ weeks ago?" Bones asked quickly, "But you've only been here a week".

"I know. I trailed them for a while, let them ask around about me to find out what they wanted".

The two men stared at him.

"... Have you always been this untrusting?"

"Yes".

"Alright".

"So... that's your story?" Bones finished, and Jim slowly stood up, walking over and collapsing down on the remaining seat left in between the men, "... Yea. Yea, that's my story. And you?"

"I was an off-the-rails teenager who smoked, drank, and got into bar fights".

Jim blinked, turning to him, "... Seriously?"

"Seriously" He said, "I... I was a doctor".

"You currently still _are_ a doctor".

"Of mutants, yes, but five years ago I was a _real_ doctor too. I worked in Georgia's biggest hospital, the youngest doctor in the United States since... since I don't know when".

"... Doesn't that make you a genius?"

"I suppose it does".

"And you... what? Got bored of healing people and came here?"

"Pike came to me. Talked some sense into a... into a suicidal teenager".

Jim froze, before abruptly spinning around, facing him full on as the doctor refused to meet his gaze and stare straight ahead instead.

"You-?"

"... I told you I was reckless. I didn't have the best home life, it physically _killed_ me when I failed to save someone, and I just... I didn't want to deal with it anymore".

"So you came here, and that's why Spock was your counsellor".

"Exactly" He finished, glancing over the boy's head, meeting the Vulcan's gaze warmly, "And in all honesty? I think... I think Spock saved my life".


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **How you guys want Jim to find out they're dating?** They tell him? Someone else mentions it? He walks in on them doing something unfavourable and awkwardly avoids them until he gets a serious talk from Uhura and Sponse's corner him about it?
> 
> _Rachel :)_
> 
> PS. Things get a little real in this chapter... But don't worry, it has a fluffy ending!
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 30**

Jim sighed for what felt like the millionth time that hour as he stared up at the plain white _boring_ ceiling above him.

After Bones's rather _staggering_ confession, they had all lapsed into a comfortable silence on this couch.

It hadn't taken long for his to get bored.

So to solve that, he did something drastic.

As usual.

Throwing himself across the length of the couch, he had placed his feet in Bones's lap and his head in Spock's, and had equal parts glared and puppy-dog-eyed them into submission.

* * *

So now he lay _literally_ on top of the two men, almost certain that they were only pretending to be annoyed, and yea Spock's rhythmic petting of his hair was actually pretty nice, and Bones's hands holding gently yet firmly onto his legs made him feel a little more grounded, but none of that prevented him from still being _bored!_

* * *

He glanced up at the Vulcan curiously.

The older mutant remained staring down at his hair, almost transfixed by the blonde strands he was running his hands through.

He leather-bound hands.

Jim frowned.

"Why do you always wear so much leather?"

If Vulcan's could jump in shock, he was almost positive that that's what Spock just did.

Walnut brown eyes snapped to his, momentarily startled before closing off once more.

"... Leather?" He asked instead, fingers stilling, and Jim missed the comforting petting already.

"Yea, leather" He replied, "Leather gloves, leather jacket, leather army boots... I didn't think that was quite the traditional Vulcan attire".

"It's not" Spock replied, "I... It helps ground me".

"It helps... _ground_ you?"

"My power" He clarified, "It's pure energy, not something that I can turn off whenever I like".

The boy frowned once more, "You can't repress it?"

Spock stared down at him curiously, and Jim was acutely aware of Bones doing the exact same from his side of the couch.

"What?" He asked defensively, itching to sit up, "Why are you both looking at me like that?!"

"You can... _repress_ your powers?" the Vulcan asked, but his frown only deepened, "Well, yea, once I get used to them. I mean, it takes a lot of effort, and I'm pretty much exhausted all the time because of it but... I thought everyone could do it".

"... No, Jim, they can't" McCoy slowly said, "I've never heard of... of someone being _able_ to do until... until now".

He shifted awkwardly, now _really_ wanting to straighten up to be level with them, "Yea, well, if I had all of my powers turned on at once, I'd probably explode... But what has this got to do with leather?"

"Leather is a powerful insulator".

Jim stared up at him, "... You're kidding".

"Kidding?" Spock questioned, a solitary eyebrow raised.

"Joking, messing around, lying to me, whatever. You have to be" He explained.

"I would not... _lie_ to you Jim".

* * *

The blonde shivered at the echo of Bones's same words only a day before.

* * *

"Well, you sure as hell can't be telling the truth right now. Leather? _Seriously?_ That's why you wear it?"

Spock nodded, "If I did not, I would send out... sparks, as such. They are... quite painful".

"Wait, so, you're actually serious? You're _literally_ the Duracell bunny?"

A pause, a frown, and then pursed lips.

"... Yes".

Jim couldn't hold back his grin.

"Oh my god... That's, like, _wow_... Oh my _god_... Is that not absolutely _horrible?!_ "

The Vulcan thought for a moment, "Only as horrible as your own power, I would imagine".

"... Huh".

* * *

He relaxed once more on the man's lap, an action that did not escape either of the older men, and McCoy quickly used this opportunity to steer the conversation back into less... _dangerous_ territory.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"Feeling?!" He scowled, "What the hell do you mean _feeling?_ "

Or not.

He gestured at the blonde's chest, "Your ribs? They any better?"

"You're the doctor here. You tell me".

He sighed and rolled his eyes, before leaning forwards and yanking up the boy's shirt, cool hands meeting scorching skin.

Jim startled slightly, before grinning suggestively down at him, "Bones, _please_ , we have company!"

The man didn't even blink, just continued his gentle poking and prodding with a soft sigh, "Why am I always the one you flirt with? Why not Spock? And why not anyone else for that matter?!"

He pouted, "Because Spock never flirts back and I don't like anyone else! You two are my... You two are the only friends I have".

* * *

They both paused, Bones's hands suddenly stilling as they stared at him in surprise, but the blonde's cheeks merely reddened endearingly before he turned his head to the side and buried it in Spock's stomach, keeping his entire expression out of view.

The doctor swallowed, before sharing a meaningful look with his boyfriend over the hidden teen's head.

Spock immediately began petting the boy's hair once more, and after a brief pause, Bones started his medical check once more.

* * *

"Well" He began, clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly, "The good news is, you're healing up pretty nicely. A lot faster than I anticipated, actually".

"... And the bad news?"

Jim's voice was muffled from Spock's shirt.

"The bad news... is that it makes no difference since you're banned from the defence class anyway".

The blonde snorted, and reluctantly turned back to them, "Just my luck, huh? One of the few good things about this damn place, and I managed to get myself kicked out of it".

"Oh, come on, it isn't that bad. It's only for four or five lessons".

"And by then I'll be after doing some other stupid thing".

Bones smirked, "You really are a little trouble maker, aren't you?"

Jim scowled at him, "Hey! I am _not_ little!"

"Sure shorty".

" _I will end you!_ "

"Don't worry, I believe you, really, I do" He teased, sitting back, and the blonde glared at him for another split second before suddenly leaping from his seat and lunging at him.

* * *

Taken completely off guard, Bones jerked back, managing to lean over the armrest of the couch just that _little_ bit too much, and falling over the other side.

From his place on the sofa, Jim burst out laughing, and even Spock couldn't hold back a smile at the sight.

Bones glowered up at him from the floor, only causing the blonde to laugh even harder.

The younger mutant grinned down at him, "Now who's the short one?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Jim sighed and stared up at the non-descriptive ceiling above him.

"I can't believe I still have to do this".

Across from him, sitting on the other couch, Spock raised a single eyebrow, "You cannot believe why you still have to do anger management sessions after you just beat up another student?"

He groaned, annoyed, and rolled over onto his side to glare petulantly at the man, "Why do people keep bringing that up?! It was... like... ages ago!"

"It was yesterday" came the dry reply.

"Yea, well, I was a different person back then!"

"You were a different person... _yesterday?_ " He questioned, unimpressed, and the blonde scowled at him, "Hey! You're meant to be on my side here".

"I'm meant to be on your counsellor's side" He corrected, "Which, by definition, is an unbiased third party who is not your friend, merely your guider".

"So... like... a sensei?"

The Vulcan repressed a particularly dramatic eye roll, "No, Jim, not like a 'sensei'. I am here to help you find an outlet for your anger, one that is both productive and harmless".

He gave a seductive smirk, "Oh, don't worry, I can think of a few 'productive outlets'".

Spock stared back at him stoically, and the boy flung himself back on the couch with yet another sigh, "See! You're no fun".

"You find outrageously suggestive remarks entertaining?"

"They're not outrageous" He pouted.

"Your insinuation of wanting sexual intercourse with a Vulcan whose medical history you do not know, is quite outrageous".

* * *

Jim stared at him in shock.

* * *

"... Did you seriously say 'sexual intercourse' just there?"

"Affirmative".

"... It's called sex, Spock. You can call it sleeping together, making love, fucking, whatever the hell you want, just _please_ don't call it sexual intercourse".

He was pleasantly surprised when the alien's ears tinged green, the usually unflappable man now looking decidedly _uncomfortable_.

The blonde sat up with interest, "Are you... Are you _embarrassed_ , Spock?"

"... I do not feel-"

"Bullshit".

The Vulcan blinked in surprise at how similar the boy sounded like Leonard.

* * *

And now Jim was grinning.

* * *

"Oh my god, you are. You can say 'sexual intercourse' with a straight face but you can't say sex?"

"... This is not the appropriate-"

"Unless, of course, you actually _haven't_ -"

"Jim, this is really not-"

"Which is totally cool too you know-"

"I am not going to-"

"I could teach you about-"

" _Jim!_ "

"Yes?"

Spock stared at him, cheeks flushed green and breathing annoyingly having increased.

In front of him, Jim stared back silently, completely unfazed but highly intrigued.

Perhaps a change of topic was required.

* * *

"Have you chosen your electives yet?"

"I've only been here one week".

"And yet look at all the trouble you've caused.

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "... Touché".

"I still maintain you should join Astrophysics and Steller Cartography".

"... I'll think about it".

Spock nodded, skin returning to it's usual colour now that they were outside of dangerous territory...

"I still don't understand why you won't flirt back though".

... Or maybe not.

* * *

"It is not appropriate".

"As my counsellor?"

"That is... one of the reasons".

Jim frowned, "Then what about as my friend?"

"I was unaware that friends flirted with each other".

"My friends do".

Spock studied him carefully, studied his eager, curious expression and his wide, confused eyes, and couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Because I wouldn't be able to stop".

The blonde blinked.

"Because... Because you... you... because you what?"

"Because I won't be able to stop" Spock repeated, "I... am not a very physical person, Jim, but that does not mean I am not affectionate".

"... Meaning you actually _can_ flirt?"

"Yes".

"Then why don't you?"

The Vulcan sighed, setting his clipboard aside because clearly this was not going to be a productive 'anger management' session.

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable".

Jim frowned, "I highly doubt that's possible".

"I disagree".

"Try me".

Spock studied him closely before slowly straightening up, "... You're the Adonis of the Academy, made of ivory and roses. You're wonderfully handsome, finely cut, glittering hazel eyes and crisp golden hair. You have all the candour of youth and a passionate purity, made to be worshipped. You're romantic olive-coloured face interests me, a low languid voice that's absolutely fascinating. Cool, pale, flower-like delicacy, you move and speak like speak, hold an entire language of your own. I feel almost afraid of you, and I'm ashamed of being afraid. You seemed to have disclosed to me life's mystery, yet what is there to be afraid of? You are merely a school boy, a talented one, yes, but still just a boy. It's absurd to be afraid, yet I find that I cannot repress my illicit emotions, emotions that seem to slip from my grasp whenever you are near".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"... _Holy shit_ ".

Jim sat there in a cold sweat, cheeks red, mouth open, and eyes wide.

"... Holy _shit_ ".

Spock merely blinked in response.

The boy collapsed back against the couch, "... _Holy_ -"

"Yes, you've established that quite articulately".

"You can't... You can't just... just... just _spring_ that on a guy" He floundered, "Holy-"

" _Jim_ ".

"... That wasn't flirting" He finally said, "That was a fucking romance novel".

"That is my version of 'flirting'".

* * *

He still felt the heat in his face, and suddenly stood up in response, walking over to the window and staring out at the cool sky beyond.

* * *

The older mutant shifted in his seat, "Did I make you... uncomfortable?"

"Well Spock, you sure as hell made me something".

"I told you it would be... unappealing to you-"

"Unappealing?" the Blonde spun around to face him, " _Unappealing?!_ No! What, are you- are you crazy? That was... that was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me".

"You will have to get used to it then. I warned you that you were unlocking a very deep chest".

The smug bastard looked unfazed.

Jim glowered at him, "You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

"Of course" Spock replied calmly, "You need to be told how beautiful you look at least once a day. It is necessary for human self-confidence".

And now his cheeks were bright red again.

"I'm not _beautiful_ , men can't be _beautiful_ " He mumbled, ducking his head and quickly turning back to the window.

In the reflection of the glass, he saw the Vulcan smile, "That's where you're wrong. Adonis was the god of beauty. You are quite similar".

"No, I'm not".

"I reject your statement".

"Shut up".

"You agree, then".

"No, I do not agree-"

"Jim?"

"What?!"

"You look beautiful today".


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey, do any of you guys watch **'Lewis'**? (Or **'Inspector Lewis'** as it's called in the USA)
> 
> Cause I'm addicted to it, James Hathaway is my bae, and **I have a fairly angsty fic idea** that I'm still figuring out.
> 
> But would anyone actually read it?
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 32**

"I flirted with Jim".

McCoy paused, before slowly lowering his medical book and looking up at the Vulcan who's lap he was currently lying on.

"You... flirted?"

Spock stared down at him silently, face expressionless as if gauging his boyfriend's reaction, "Yes. With Jim".

"You... _flirted?_ "

A slight frown, "I find it mildly worrying that _that's_ the part you've chosen to focus on".

"Well... You're not much of a casual flirter".

"That's exactly what I told Jim, too".

McCoy put down his book on the coffee table next to them, before slowly sitting up, "But you still... flirted?"

"Yes. He kept... pushing at me, to do so".

"Well... What did you say to him?"

"I called him beautiful" He replied seriously, "He got quite flustered".

The doctor groaned and threw himself against Spock's shoulder, "And you couldn't have waited until I was there?! I've been trying to catch that kid off guard for weeks!"

"Well... Now you know what to say next time".

* * *

He studied his expression cautiously, "... Next time?"

The Vulcan hummed thoughtfully, "Yes. I am almost 96.784% certain that you are attracted to him as well".

The older mutant quickly straightened up, staring at the man in shock, " _As well?_ "

Spock carefully met his gaze, "I... also find him quite... _endearing_. As I'm sure you noticed just before Pike interrupted us the other day".

McCoy full out grinned at him, and his heart softened at the sight, "So we're doing this? We're actually going to... to..."

" _Seduce_ him?" He offered, "Yes, if you have no doubts or uncertainties about it".

"Hell no! Do you?"

"Negative".

The man's grin only widened as he pulled the Vulcan in for a short yet heated kiss, "This is going to be great! This is going to be... be... be _so_ great! I know it, I can feel it! I can feel it in-"

"-in your _bones?_ "

The doctor stared at him, smile abruptly dimmed "... _Anddd_ moment ruined. That was a terrible pun".

Spock smirked, "Oh the contrary, Leonard. I found it quite humorous. As will Jim when we tell him this story in the weeks to come".

"Oh just- just shut up!" He snapped, cheeks flushing as he lowered his head to the Vulcan's lap once more, "... How are we even going to do this?"

Long fingers played carefully with his hair, already soothing his racing heart.

"... Carefully".

* * *

Well that wasn't the answer he thought he'd get.

* * *

"Carefully?"

"Jim is... damaged, for lack of a better word".

McCoy frowned up at him, eyes searching the dark walnut browns for an explanation, his uncertainty clearly buzzing between them through their bond.

Spock sighed, "... The power comes from the person, from their personality".

"Yea, I know. I got healing cause I want to help people, Sulu has botanokinesis due to his love of plants, and Uhura is an emotional empathic because she's a caring person. What's this got to do with Jim?"

"... Have you ever wondered what his power has to do with his personality?"

"Empathic Mimicry? I don't know... I didn't even know such a power existed before I met him, to be honest".

The Vulcan slowly nodded, "Yes, well, based on what I know about the boy so far... I have a few theories".

His boyfriend smirked, "Of course you do. You and that big brain of yours. So come on, spill, what's theory number one?"

"He... He wants to fit in" Spock started, "He wants to be... _loved_ so much that he creates persona's, masks, _facades_ , if you will, to become the type of person he thinks you want. The type of _personality_ he thinks you want".

"Which is why he has so many powers" McCoy finished quietly, mind running and heart breaking, and the younger man nodded, "Exactly. Jim creates different types of people within himself, depending on who he's talking to, in order to get them to like him... I don't think he realises what he's doing".

"... Well that's a depressing theory. Got any nice ones?"

"No. That's... that's the most likely".

The doctor slowly nodded, "... He blocks us out, though".

"I noticed".

"He... He retreats into himself, doesn't let us in, not all the time".

"He does".

"So... how does that make sense? That he wants to fit in, but not... not let _us_ in".

Spock paused.

* * *

"I believe he's hiding something".

* * *

McCoy blinked.

" _Hiding_ something?"

"Yes. Something that he doesn't want us to know. Doesn't want us to find out, encase... encase we leave him because of it".

"Okay, so, let me get this right... Jim's creating different persona's, as such, in order to get us to let him in, but he won't let us in, because he's worried he'll be rejected if we find out about whatever it is that's happened?"

The Vulcan's hands stilled for a moment, "... Yes".

"... Hence why you said we have to be careful".

"Exactly. He's a smart boy, _very_ smart, in fact... Yet his desire for affection made him blind to Mitchell's lies... We can't risk him thinking that we're doing the same".

"But we won't be!"

"I know that, Leonard, and so do you... But he'll doubt himself. He'll... retreat into himself even further if we press him on this. We need to... take things slow".

" _We_ didn't take things slow".

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Yes... But I was at my worst, back then. You had _seen_ me at my worst, so there were no boundaries between us... But I have very high suspicions that we have yet to even scratch the surface of James Tiberius Kirk".


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_
> 
>  
> 
> Or, you know, happy Bodhi Day, Hanukkah, Saturnalia, Yule, Diwali, Ramadan, Kwanzaa, New Year, or whatever else you guys celebrate!
> 
>  
> 
> **Rachel :)**
> 
>  
> 
> _PS. My 'Lewis' fic is up and running, and it's called 'Deliverance' if you want to check it out!_
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 33**

Jim frowned as he caught Bones staring at him once again.

For the past week, they had been acting strangely towards him, being just that little bit too chatty, a little bit too friendly, and a little bit too _flirty_ , despite that fact making absolutely zero sense.

Not that he minded the extra attention, of course, as flirting with both men was... like... a life-long goal of his.

But still, if they were trying something...

And now, here he was, playing a game of chess with a talkative Chekov, and on the other side of the room, sat Bones and Spock, the former giving him strange looks and the latter fully emerged in a book about quantum physics from the 22nd century.

* * *

"Your move".

He blinked and turned back to the blonde in front of him, who was smiling brightly.

"Sorry?"

"It's your move" Pavel repeated, gesturing at the board in between them, "I moved my pawn to D4, remember?"

"Oh... Oh, right, yes, of course" He replied quickly, scanning the chess pieces before reaching out and pushing his bishop forwards.

Chekov frowned, "... Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"Are you sure of the move you just made?" He said, and Jim frowned again, his gaze already drifting back to the doctor in the far corner of the room, "I... yes?"

His grin widened, "Your hearts really not in the game today, huh?"

"My... Sorry, what?"

He laughed, "It's alright, we don't have to play if you don't want to".

He stared at him, "... No, no, sorry, I'm just... My head's just elsewhere, you know?"

"That's alright" He smiled, "Is something bothering you?"

* * *

Jim tasted the air around the Russian, and only got genuine concern and a hint of worry in response.

* * *

"... It's nothing" He finally replied, "I just... Never mind, it's nothing".

"Are you sure?" He asked, ducking his head to catch his eye, "Because you look like something's troubling you".

"Honestly, I'm fine. Just a little... confused about something, that's all".

"Something to do with Doctor McCoy, perhaps?"

He turned back to him, startled.

"It's just... You keep looking over at him, and him and Spock both... Is everything alright between you three?"

"Yes" He answered automatically, before sighing, "No. I mean- I think so. I don't know. They've both been acting strangely the last few days... I don't know why".

Chekov frowned, "Well... Are you arguing with each other?"

"No! Nothing like that! We're still friends and everything, and Spock's acting no different at those god-awful therapy sessions than he was before, but there's just something... I don't know... _strange_ about them".

Jim shook his head and forced a smile, turning back to the blonde, "Anyway, there's no need for me to be burdening you with my problems. It's your move, I believe?"

"It is" He agreed, reaching forwards and moving his rook three squares to the right, "But if you ever do need to talk..."

The air smelt faintly like affection.

"Well" He finished, "You can always come to me, alright?"

He slowly nodded, "Yea... Yea, alright, Pavel... Thanks".

The blonde merely grinned back, with something dangerously close to _adoration_ shining in his bright eyes.

* * *

The same strange looks and slightly-too-casual _touching_ , an arm around his shoulders here and a gently grasp around his wrist there, continued for another few days before Jim finally had enough.

He wanted to ask them nicely, of course, _just what the hell was going on,_ and had even decided to question McCoy first, thinking he'd get a more emotional if not honest answer from the human rather than the Vulcan.

The problem was, he never could do things halfway.

Taking a deep breath, he stood in front of the doctor's door, and knocked, loudly.

Nothing.

"... Bones?" He called hesitantly, "I know you're in there! Chapel said your shift was over".

Silence.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes before resting his forehead against the door, "I need to talk to you, and you know damn well what about".

There was no movement from inside.

He sighed, "I swear to god, Bones, I will teleport inside your room if I have to!"

Still no answer.

_Teleporting it is then._

* * *

Closing his eyes, he focused on the door, and _pushed_.

A split second later he landed on the other side.

" _Jim!_ "

"About bloody time" He muttered, reopening his eyes.

Once open, however, he froze.

* * *

Standing in front of him, shirtless and startled, was one very flushed doctor McCoy.

And kneeling in front of him, doing something that _really_ didn't require an audience, was Spock.

Also half-naked.

And also tinted a rather alluring light green.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Jim blinked.

McCoy swore.

And Spock carefully rose to his feet.

* * *

"... Jim-"

"What the fuck?"

It took him a second to realise that it had been him who had spoken.

He blinked once more, "What... the actual... _fuck?!_ "

"Jim-"

"No!" He snapped, holding up a hand, "No! Just... Just what the fuck? What are you- No, actually, _don't_ answer that, I know _exactly_ what you're doing. Just-"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "... I'm going to go now".

"No, Jim, wait, let us-"

"Let you what?!" He snapped, spinning back around to face them, "Let you _explain?!_ What's there to explain? It's pretty bloody fucking _obvious_ that you two are- are- are _together_ , or some shit! So just... just _finish_ or whatever, I don't care!"

He had reached the door before they snapped out of it again, and he felt a tight grip on his wrist the same second Spock spoke.

"You're right, we cannot explain this, but at least let us explain everything else".

"Let me go".

His voice was strained.

"Jim-"

His felt his hands heat up.

"I said _let me go!_ "

Spock jerked back, fingertips scorched, and the blonde angrily shook his hands to try and put out the flames.

* * *

As usual, it didn't work.

* * *

" _Calm down_ " Bones commanded softly, carefully reaching out, but Jim whacked his hands away, not caring that he burned the man in the process.

"No! All along! All along you two have been together like- like that at the very least! Letting me think that you were single, that you were remotely interested in me. And here was I _flirting_ with you, _flirting_ with _both_ of you, like I- I- like I actually stood a _chance!_ "

"You _do_ stand a fucking chance!" McCoy snapped, managing to grab his flailing arms, "And if you'd calm down for five fucking seconds we'd be able to explain it to you!"

Jim abruptly stilled, "... What?"

"Let us explain" He replied, softer this time, "Please. We'll tell you everything if you just _let_ us".

Glancing around, the blonde made eye-contact with Spock, who nodded gravely.

"... What the fucking hell is going on?"

His voice broke halfway through, and Bones smiled at him, "Take a deep breath, tone down this dragon of yours, and let us tell you".

He slowly nodded, allowing himself to be led over to the couch and sat down.

Sighing, Bones stared at him for a minute, before glancing over the boy's head to meet Spock's gaze.

"Well" He began, "So much for doing things carefully".


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! A week early update!
> 
> It has a catch though, cause I won't be able to update next week due to school restarting and getting back test results that... yea... won't be so good...
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 34**

Bones sat on his left and Spock sat on his right, both men still shirtless, and honestly if Jim wasn't so bloody confused right now, he'd be appreciating _that_ view a whole lot more.

As it happened, however, he _was_ bloody confused, and having those delightful bare chests on either side of him was making it a bit hard to concentrate.

"Jim? Jim!"

He jumped, and spun his head around to face the doctor.

Bones smiled softly, "You alright?"

"... Not really" He admitted, licking dry lips and not failing to notice how the man's gaze followed the action, "I... I don't understand what's happening".

"Well that's simple" He replied, "Spock and I are dating, and we have been for a long time... But we want to date you, too".

"What? Like... together?"

"Yes".

"At the same time?"

"Yea".

"All three of us?"

"Yep".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"... It can't be that easy" Jim eventually said, and Spock frowned, "Nothing about relationships are easy, there's a lot of communication involved, and you have to consider-"

"No! Not- Not that!" He snapped, "But the actual fact that you both... you both..."

"Want you?" He finished, "I did call you beautiful, and I always mean what I say".

His cheeks flushed as he ducked his head, and Bones shot a grateful smile to his boyfriend over the boy's head.

"But... But... But you can't!" He exclaimed.

"And why not?"

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Because... Because... Because-"

"Because you're too good for us?" Bones suggested, "I mean, probably, but we're willing to give it a go if you are".

Jim stared at him, "... You can't be serious. You can't see me like... like... like _that!_ "

"Well give us one damn good reason why not".

"Because... Because I'm erratic, uncontrollable!"

"And Spock's so calm he could be sensei, and I'm not afraid to tell you to cop yourself on!" Bones shot back, "See? We balance each other out. All three of us".

"But... But I..." He trailed off, beyond confused yet almost _hopeful_ , "I just... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why... Why did you choose me? Why do you _want_ me in that- in that way? What do I have that you _don't?_ "

The doctor turned to him, suddenly serious, "Kid... People don't enter healthy relationships based on what the other person _has_... You date someone because you like them, because you _love_ them, for who they truly _are_... Not for what they can give you".

"... So you _like_ me? Both of you?"

"About bloody time you realised" He snarked, "We've been falling over ourselves for the last week trying to get you onboard".

* * *

And despite everything, Jim couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"I know. That's what I came to talk to you about".

Bones grinned, which, of course, caused the other two to smile right back.

"So" He announced, clapping his hands together, "Does that mean we're in accordance?"

"I'm surprised you know what that word means, to be honest" Jim replied, and the doctor whacked him playfully over the back of his head, "Watch that tongue, mister".

"Or what?"

He eyed him up mischievously, "Or I might have to quieten you the way I quieten Spock".

The blonde swallowed thickly, once more consciously aware of his vulnerable position in between the two men.

Catching his reaction, Bones frowned, "Are you... You do _want_ this, don't you? You're not just going along with it to please us? You've no second thoughts, right?"

"Of course I want this!" He exclaimed, "I just don't want to-"

He cut himself off.

"To...?"

"... To fuck things up" He finished quietly, "I don't have the best track record, no surprise there, and... well... you saw how my last relationship went".

"You won't destroy this, Jim" Spock replied softly, "It takes more than one to end a relationship, and Gary Mitchell isn't even worth considering in that aspect... And if he was, do you think Leonard and I would still be together? After I was with him for so long?"

He swallowed and stared down at his hands, "... How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, I don't know, about... 2 years now?"

"And you want me to... to _change_ that".

"To _improve_ that" He corrected, "Not all changes are bad, you know".

"... Why me?"

"Well... to be honest, I knew from the conversation we ever had that I liked you. That I liked you a little too much to just be friends".

"And I knew from when you retracted your hand and started rambling about Vulcan culture" Spock finished, "... Not many people bother to learn on Earth".

"And besides" Bones shrugged, "You were cute. Still are, by the way, but now we know the endearing personality that comes along with it".

* * *

Once more, his cheeks flushed, and he awkwardly looked away, missing the affectionate look both men gave him in return.

* * *

"Okay" He finally said, "Okay, I... I'll do this. I want to do this... But don't say I didn't warn you that I'm shit at relationships".

"Noted".

"And I'm terrible at remembering dates" He continued, "And I'll piss you off, both of you, constantly, cause that's just who I am... And I've got a fuck ton of baggage... And I can't cook or clean very well... And I'm so fucked up it's hard to believe-"

" _Jim_ " Spock interrupted gently, before cautiously stretching out his arm and wrapping it around the boy's shoulder, "It's alright".

He swallowed thickly, shaking his head, "No. No, it's not, it's really not, cause there's _so_ much messed up shit in my life, in my _past_ , and I don't want to get too attached only for you to pull away once you find out and-"

"And that will never happen" Bones finished firmly, "No matter what, we'll still always be here for you, and whenever you feel like telling us something... we'll listen".

"I was on Tarus IV".

Both men immediately stilled.

"... What?" Bones whispered.

"Tarus IV" Jim repeated, playing with a loose string on the end of his sleeve, "With- With Kodos? The whole let's-murder-half-this-planet thing? The thing that happened... like... 5 or 6 years ago?"

Spock swallowed thickly, "You... You were one of the four thousand survivors?"

He shook his head, still staring at his long shirt sleeves, and the doctor frowned, "But... You're still alive, obviously, so how..."

Jim could pinpoint the exact moment he realised, as his skin palled dangerously and his hands trembled, "You weren't one of the four thousand... You were one of the _nine_ ".

On the other side of him, Spock tensed, and the blonde quickly rambled on to stop him from saying anything.

"I was... god, I don't know... 12? Maybe 13? I can't really remember... I can't really remember much of it to be honest... I was there with my- my mother and... and her _husband_... we weren't going to stay long, just... a few days... but once the disease hit, we weren't allowed to leave, in case it had spread to us and then we went on to spread it to other planets, and by the time they realised it wasn't dangerous to humans and the supply ships came... it was too late".

"Kodos massacred four thousand people... And you saw his _face?!_ "

The blonde nodded jerkily, "I was just a kid, but... but my powers had shown already, and he'd never met a mutant before, and he was... he found me _captivating_ ".

* * *

"... Holy shit" Bones finally said, collapsing back against the couch, "I never thought... I mean, I knew there were survivors, obviously, it was all over the universe what had happened but... I never thought I'd actually _meet_ one of them".

Jim gave a one-shouldered shrug, loosening Spock's arm that was still wrapped around him, "Well, now you know... And that's only _scratching_ the surface".

He slowly nodded, "Alright... Alright, that's... Thank you".

Finally looking up, the blonde turned to him, surprised, "Thank you? For what?"

"For telling us" He replied, smiling, "That... That wasn't easy for you to do, so... thank you".

Spock's arm tightened, showing his agreement, and Jim frowned, confused.

They were... thanking him... for telling them something that everyone else would run away from?

That everyone else would treat him differently because?

That... That not even his own mother allowed him to mention?

* * *

Blinking, he turned his gaze back to the smiling men on either side of him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Perhaps this whole dating thing could work out after all.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've just got this one last cutesy chapter for you guys before the action starts (and the plot *finally* emerges!)
> 
>  
> 
> _If there's anything in particular you want to see, please tell me!_
> 
>  
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 35**

Jim could hardly believe his luck.

Bones wanted him.

Spock wanted him.

_They both wanted him._

He could hardly keep the grin off of his face.

* * *

Sitting in between the two men, _the two very good looking and shirtless men,_ he could feel the heat on his cheeks, and ducked his head to prevent them from seeing it.

He heard a low laugh to his left, and then suddenly Spock's arm was removed from his shoulders as a different, warmer arm stole his place, and then he was being gently pulled forwards and tugged closer until he was sitting sideways on Bones's lap.

He looked up in surprise, but the doctor only smiled softly in return, a rather beautiful sight he decided distantly.

"Jim?"

"Yea?" He whispered, barely recognising his own faint voice.

"I'm going to kiss you now... Is that okay?"

"Oh god yes".

He barely noticed the shark-like grin he got in response as McCoy's other hand came up to rest on the back of his neck, warm and heavy and pulling his forwards as the doctor leant up to meet him half way.

* * *

Kissing Bones was a roller-coaster kind of experience.

* * *

The second their lips touched, Jim felt a spark of anticipation, of excitement, of the promise of more. As his own hands slowly lifted of their accord and landed firmly on the man's shoulders, pulling him even closer so they sat flush together, he felt a quick nip on his bottom lip, a silent question, and he opened his mouth in response. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears and adrenalin coursed through his veins. The thrill kept building up and up and _up_ until suddenly, they were at the top, Jim's arms wrapped around the older man's shoulders, and Bones's hands tugging gently at the strands at the base of the younger's neck, as not a single crevice of the others mouth was left unexplored. Pulling back slightly, the blonde gasped for breath, but McCoy wasted no time in trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck, nosing away his shirt to latch onto a tanned collar bone and suck, leaving an angry red bruise in his wake as the younger man whimpered unashamedly, slowly coming down from the high, taking deep breaths to regain control of himself, entire body trembling.

* * *

" _Holy shit_ ".

Bones huffed a laugh into his neck, raising his head until they were at eye-level again.

"Good?"

Jim shivered at the low rumble and swallowed thickly, nodding, "Yea... Yea that was... that was good".

Smiling, the doctor placed one last, lingering, gently kiss on the blonde's lips, before pulling back completely, "I think I'm after making Spock a bit jealous".

 _Spock_.

He quickly turned only to find the Vulcan staring back at him, eyes heated and ears tipped green.

He slowly turned back to Bones, a question in his eyes, and the man released his hold on him with a warm smile and a nod in his boyfriend's direction.

* * *

Jim even surprised himself with how eagerly he climbed across the couch to straddle the other mutant's lap, hands resting surely on his shoulders as Spock's came to rest feather-light on his hips.

* * *

Once he was face-to-face with him, however, the blonde paused.

"I've never kissed a Vulcan before".

"But you have kissed other aliens?" He responded amused, fighting back the sudden pang of jealously.

Jim nodded, "Yea... Orions, Bajorans, Romulans".

He suddenly stopped and made a face.

"That last one wasn't very pleasant".

"I can imagine".

He glanced back up at Spock, studying him closely as if searching for something, taking in the pointed ears, the arched eyebrows, the high cheekbones and the strong jawline.

He suddenly got the strong urge to _touch_.

Cautiously reaching up, encouraged by the man's honest and encouraging expression, Jim gently trailed his fingertips along hollow cheeks, watching with fascination as a light green flush formed under his hand.

"Well" He finally decided, subconsciously wetting his lips and seeing the Vulcan's gaze darken in response, "There's a first time for everything, I suppose".

* * *

Kissing Spock was the complete opposite of Bones.

* * *

He was soft, gentle, _safe_ , letting Jim control the pace, the force, the movement. He felt a surge of affection for the man, and couldn't help but grin into the chaste yet passionate kiss, wanting to test just how far he could push the Vulcan's boundaries. His mouth was warm, very warm, and his lips were softer than a human's too. Pushing his entire wave of emotions into the kiss, Jim felt Spock tighten his grip on his waist, equal parts warning and encouragement. He bit and nibbled at the man's mouth until he opened it, and the blonde wasted no time in fighting for dominance with a rough-feeling tongue. Spock won of course, and he felt the Vulcan shift subtly underneath him, obviously trying to hide just how much he was enjoying the intensity. Jim took pity on him, however, and allowed the man to soften the kiss, moving his mouth against his with such _love_ and _adoration_ , it sent the blonde's head reeling, evoking sensations from him that he never knew he was even capable of feeling. Eventually, however, Spock pulled away, peppering kisses along the corner of his mouth, leading down his neck to where Bones's mark stood out prominently, and latching his teeth onto the unblemished skin directly next to it, biting hard enough to leave just as obvious a mark while Jim squirmed impatiently in his lap, breathing ragged and head strangely light.

* * *

"... Woah".

Spock frowned, peering up at him through long eyelashes, "'Woah'? Is that all? Somehow I feel like you enjoyed Leonard's kiss more than mine".

Jim glanced down at him, head recovered and sarcasm returned, and gave a wicked grin, "Well then. I guess you'll just have to make it worth my while, next time".

The Vulcan frowned, "Next time?"

And then suddenly, Jim felt ice grip at his heart, sick to his stomach, and a cold sweat broke out across his back as his head reeled painfully.

* * *

_There wasn't going to be a next time._

* * *

"Next time" Spock mused, "... I suppose that could be arranged. What do you think, Leonard?"

The blonde heard a loud sigh, before suddenly Bones was standing behind him and he was being sandwiched between two warm muscled chests.

"I think" He began, breath hot against the younger mutant's ear, "I think that someone should stop doubting themselves".

It took a good solid minute before his brain had caught up with what the doctor had said, and in that time, Jim had watched confusion flicker through the Vulcan's eyes, then realisation, and then equal parts guilt and worry.

* * *

_And then it clicked._

* * *

He suddenly sat up straight, and from behind him, he heard Bones chuckle, "Finally processed it, then? We meant what we said, kid, Spock was only messing with you, he didn't realise the thought process it was cause".

Spock's hands tightened in their hold on him, concerned, "Jim-"

"No" He interrupted, gasping out a breath as he suddenly realised that he hadn't been breathing, "No, I... I'm sorry. I should have known that... I shouldn't have reacted so- so- so-"

"Naturally?" Bones replied, placing a soft kiss behind his ear, hands coming up to snake their way around his chest, "Of course you reacted the way you did, rejection was what you were expecting, especially after..."

The doctor swallowed and shook his head.

"Nevertheless, you're not to blame here, alright? Alright?!"

"... Alright" He finally replied, heart slowly calming down.

He gave a self-depreciating smirk, "Guess I ruined the moment, huh?"

"Never" Spock said firmly, staring at him with such an intensity it set his heart racing again, "Jim, you can never, ever, prioritise what we want over your own health, physical, mental, emotional, or otherwise, okay?"

"Okay" He agreed, more readily this time, and he felt Bones smile into his neck, "Good. Now so, come to bed?"

At the blonde's suggestive grin, Spock gave him a stern look, " _Just to sleep_ ".

He pouted in response, and the Vulcan couldn't help but reach up and kiss the expression off his face.

* * *

Maybe they could help heal him after all.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, but I have mock-finals starting this week and I'm so stressed I could probably break rock with the strength of my headache alone!
> 
> Also, okay, so, I technically lied, there isn't much action in this chapter, but the end of it DOES have a little snapshot into the plot, and tells you guys what's coming next, so, for now...
> 
> You'll just have to put up with the fluff!
> 
> Horrifying, I know!
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 36**

The next few weeks were good, were _really_ good, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Jim was genuinely truly _happy_.

Bones and Spock were everything he'd ever dreamed about, kind and caring and just so fucking _perfect_ it made his heart ache with every gentle touch and warm smile.

They always asked for permission to kiss him.

Always.

And after everything he'd been through, both with his mother's husband, his life in Vegas, and that disaster of a relationship with Mitchell, it was... refreshing.

* * *

Jim grinned as Bones leant in close again, a question in his eyes, and he nodded, closing the gap between them for a chaste kiss.

From behind him, Spock's grip tightened on his waist, and he hummed appreciatively, leaning back against the man's chest with a content sigh.

On the chair opposite them, Uhura rolled her eyes, "How about toning down some of that PDA, huh?"

"Oh, shut up" He teased, "You're just jealous!"

"Oh yes, that's definitely it" She commented, "Jealous of having to watch the three of you finally come to your senses and now act so sickly sweet I want to vomit?"

"As I said. Jealous" He finished, sticking out his tongue at her, before pulling Bones in for another kiss just to rub it in.

"Oh, go get a room!"

The doctor laughed against his lips before pulling back, "She does have a point, kid".

Jim mock glared at him, "Traitor".

Spock huffed a laugh against the back of his neck, and he turned to face him, a smirk playing at his mouth, before leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek, "You're on my side, right?"

"I'm not much for public displays either".

"Well you sure don't act like it" He shot back, gesturing at the Vulcan's possessive hold on him as he sat in his lap.

"You are quite... cuddly".

"And I don't see you protesting either".

"Alright!" Bones finished, "We'll tone it down a bit. Happy?"

It was much to the trio's chagrin that the entire room responded with a loud " _Yes!_ "

* * *

Jim smiled as he finally left his last class, finding Spock leaning back against the wall outside the room, waiting for him.

"You know, I'm getting a serious case of deja vu here" He commented, as the Vulcan straightened up with graceful ease and fell into step next to him, "It almost feels like you're about to tell me you've spoken to Pike and I'm about to join your defence class".

Spock gave him a wry look, "You're already in my defence class".

"I know. And god, is it tantalising seeing you in those tight t-shirts just... _stretching_ ".

He was rewarded with a light green flush dashing across the older man's cheekbones.

"Yes, well, it's Friday night, and our first months anniversary. Leonard's cooking".

"So it's edible, then?"

Because for all his genius, logic, and memory, Spock still burned _water_ with ease.

"Yes" He replied tightly, causing Jim's smile to widen, "It is... _edible_ ".

"Good" the Blonde said, "Let me get changed back at mine, and I'll be over then. Is it a black-tie event?"

"That... would be preferable, yes, but wear whatever you like" Spock finished, as they arrived at the younger mutant's room, and Jim turned to him, holding out his hands.

The Vulcan smiled, and met the boy half way with his two fingers, a simple kiss, before nodding once and turning on the spot, walking away to leave Jim to get ready by himself.

He still had to bribe the cook for a bottle of wine, after all...

* * *

Laughing, Jim stumbled out of Spock and Bones flat much later that night, more than a little tipsy and his tie hanging undone around his neck.

The bowtie had been a joke, of course, but both the doctor's and the Vulcan's eyes had darkened when they saw him in it, so the blonde counted it as a success.

"Come on, I'll walk you back" Bones smirked, the more sober of the three.

Turns out not only could Spock not cook, he also couldn't hold his liquor, and even now he was swaying slightly as he leant forwards to pull Jim back into his arms.

"May I kiss you, my beautiful petakov?"

He didn't know what the Vulcan word meant, but he nodded all the same.

The older man placed one, gentle kiss on his forehead, then his nose, causing him to laugh "You're drunk!" before finally, _finally_ , on his mouth.

Jim pulled away, smiling, and allowed Bones to tug him away from the warm inviting body in front of him.

"Come on, kid, you're hardly sober yourself".

He gave Spock one last fleeting look before walking with the doctor down the hall, hand in hand.

* * *

"I had fun tonight" He admitted, and Bones smiled softly at him, "I'm glad. So did I".

"Plus, you know, you can make one mean vegetarian curry".

"I pride myself on my work".

Jim snorted, swinging their hands back and forth, completely at ease with the casual touch, knowing full well that he could trust his boyfriend not to use his power against him.

And based on the small smile the doctor sent his way in return, he was proud of the small yet _very_ significant gesture.

Coming to a stop outside his room, he turned to face the older man, and gave a wide-eyed innocent look, "I don't suppose there's any chance I could entice you to... oh I don't know... maybe come in?"

Bones snorted, "Not a chance. We agreed to take this slow, kid, and none of your raging teenage hormones or puppy dog eyes are going to change that".

"Damn" He sighed, "Well, at least it was worth a shot... Goodnight kiss, then?"

He made a big show of rolling his eyes and huffing, "If I must..."

And before Jim could even begin to doubt himself, the doctor had leant in and placed a gentle, tender, _loving_ kiss on his lips, pulling away with a chuckle, "Goodnight, kid".

"Night Bonesy" He grinned in return, managing to snag the man's shirt collar and drag him down for a much _less_ innocent kiss before finally realising him and opening his door, "See you tomorrow".

"Brat" He called after him, affectionately, but Jim only stuck out his tongue in response before disappearing into the dark room, shutting the door behind him and collapsing against with a grin rivalling that of a love-sick teenager.

* * *

Well, he mused, that certainly _was_ one word for him...

* * *

Turning around, he flicked on the light switch with his left hand and tugged at the loose bowtie with the other.

Blinking against the sudden brightness, he tore off the choking contraption and tossed it to the corner of the room.

"Still not picking up after yourself, then?"

Jim froze.

A split second later, he had teleported to the other side of the room and had spun around to face the unknown intruder.

Except, the problem was, he _did_ know her.

He knew her very well, in fact.

Because directly across from him, perched gracefully on the edge of his couch, blonde hair swept back into a loose ponytail and blue eyes as piercing as ever was...

Jim blanched.

" _Mother?!_ "


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

" _Mother?!_ "

The woman smiled tightly and stood up, "Hello James".

"Jim" He corrected automatically, still too much in shock to say anything else.

She slowly nodded, "Jim, yes, I... I forgot".

"... What are you doing here?"

"I just got back" She explained, "We did a rescue mission on a sleeper-ship. It was a success, of course, and as a reward, we've been given a month's leave".

"So you decided to find me?" He asked incredulously, hands itching at his side as he tried his best to repress the desire to _burn_.

"Well, after... after Frank, I thought... they did never find him".

"He's dead" He replied unflinchingly, and she gave a sad smile, "Yes, I... I feared as much... What happened, Ja- Jim?"

"He _burned_ " He growled, feeling the sparks leap from his fingertips, "Just like he deserved to".

"But why? _Why?!_ What did he ever do to you that-"

She was cut off by a vicious bark of laughter and took a step back in fright as both hands suddenly caught fire.

"What did he ever do to me? What did he ever _do_ to me?!"

Uncaring of his flaming hands, he tore at his suit, tearing off the jacket and burning through the shirt.

" _What the fuck do you think he did to me?!_ "

* * *

And there, under the bright lights of the dorm room, and the even brighter lights of his fiery hands, the tens and hundreds and _thousands_ of silvery white lines were impossible to miss.

* * *

Winona stared in shock, rooted into place.

"This, _mother_ , is what he did to me!" He growled, "Night after night when he was too _drunk_ to walk in a straight line! When he was angry, when he was upset, when he was just fucking _bored!_ "

"I... I never knew-"

"Yes you _fucking_ did!" He snarled, "But you didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to see it. Because if you saw it you'd have to do something, then, wouldn't you? You'd have to stop _going away_ , stop _leaving_ me, stop _abandoning_ the child you never wanted in the first place because _what if he turns out like his father?!_ "

He swung his arms out wide on either side of him, eyes burning with tears.

"Well guess what mother? I _did_ turn out like him! _A mutant!_ And that just gave dear ole' Frank yet _another_ reason to beat the absolute shit out of me _every single fucking day!_ "

She looked crestfallen but remained determined.

"So you murdered him".

Her voice was cold, cold enough to make him flinch back.

" _No one_ deserves death, Jim, no matter what they did".

"Well that's where you're wrong" He replied quietly, voice low to conceal his emotions.

* * *

He took a step towards the door, and she did the same.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here" He said, "So get out of my way".

"No. We need to talk, _properly_ talk about what the hell has happened over the last three years".

"And we can do all that in the morning-"

"No, Jim, we're doing this _now!_ " She snapped, planting herself firmly in front of the door, and he snarled at her, walking closer "Get out of my way".

" _No_ ".

"Don't make me move you".

"You wouldn't dare".

"Wouldn't I?" He asked darkly, finally coming to a stop a mere foot away from her, stretching up to stand at his full height.

Which, granted, wasn't very tall, but it still made him taller than her.

Jim saw her swallow, nervous, and smirked at the simple defeat, "You're scared of me".

"You're a mutant".

"And that makes me... what? Dangerous?" He guessed, "Volatile? Unpredictable?"

"... You're still my son" Winona finally replied, and he scoffed, shaking his head incredulously, "You really have no idea, do you? I went through _hell_ because of you. And now that I'm here, finally, _finally_ things are starting to get better... I won't let you ruin this, _mother_ , and I don't give a _fuck_ how we're related".

* * *

He ignored her protests as he forcefully shoved her out of the way, flinging open his door and slamming it shut behind him, long-forgotten memories blinding his vision as they forced themselves into his thoughts. He barely registered the door being reopened and his mother stepping out, yelling after him, loudly, to _come back, Jim, please, let me just explain things-_

He spun on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

Quickly walking down the Academy's cold halls, Jim shivered, the shock of all that had just happened extinguishing his flames and chilling him to the core.

He didn't realise where he was going until he had stopped outside the familiar door and found his hand half raised to knock.

It was late.

Any normal person would be asleep by now.

_... But he didn't have anywhere else to go._

He swallowed thickly, before bracing himself and rapping on the door twice.

* * *

McCoy grinned as he watched Spock finally sober, and inevitably recalled everything that he'd said and done in the past hour.

The Vulcan's ears suddenly flushed, "... Did I call Jim 'my beautiful petakov'?"

"Yes" He replied amused, and the younger mutant groaned, hands coming to cover his face, prompting the doctor to laugh, "Don't worry though, he can't speak Vulcan. Yet. I'm sure he has no idea that you called him cute".

"You can't tell him. He'll take it the wrong way".

"You mean he'll take it that you compared him to a kitten?" He continued to tease and Spock glared at him, "Leonard, your continuous referencing to cats is beginning to mildly irritate me".

"I know darlin'" He replied, relishing in the miniscule shudder he got in response from the nickname, "But I still just can't wait 'till the day Jim realises you purr".

"Leonard, I do not-"

*BANG-BANG-BANG*

Both men frowned and turned to face the door.

"... Did someone just knock?"

Spock nodded, "It would appear so".

"What time's it?"

"Almost midnight" He replied, and McCoy raised an eyebrow at him before stiffly standing up, walking over.

It was well past the acceptable visiting hour after all.

* * *

Sighing, he reached up and undid the chain, pulling open the chain in one swift move.

He blinked.

Standing in front of him, was a short teary-eyed and familiar-shade-of-blonde haired woman.

"Please" She said quietly, voice cracking, "You have to help me find him".

He stared at her, shocked into silence.

_Who the fuck-?_

He was briefly aware of Spock coming up to stand behind him, and the stranger's eyes flickered over his shoulder to glance briefly at him, before turning back to McCoy.

"I... I saw you with him, earlier on, you... you walked him back to his room and- and- and you kissed him goodnight... Is he here?"

Alarm bells immediately started blaring in his head.

"There's no one in here but us" Spock replied calmly, having only caught the end of the conversation, "Who, exactly, are you looking for?"

She turned to him the same moment McCoy could place where he saw that same shade of harvest gold blonde.

"He's missing" She said simply, "You have to help me find him".

"Who?"

Leonard swallowed thickly, knowing full well who this stranger now was.

"Jim" He replied quietly, "We have to find Jim".


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The woman turned to Spock the same moment McCoy could place where he saw that same shade of harvest gold blonde.

"He's missing" She said simply, "You have to help me find him".

"Who?"

Leonard swallowed thickly, knowing full well who this stranger now was.

"Jim" He replied quietly, "We have to find Jim".

Immediately, Spock went tense next to him.

"What happened?"

The Vulcan's voice was as harsh as ice, and Leonard could feel his own anger quickly bubbling to the surface.

Jim had only ever mentioned his mother once or twice before, after all, and never with any hint of love.

"We... We were talking" She began to explain, "And I said we needed to- to- to discuss what's happened over the last few years, and... and he left".

"What do you mean, he left?" Spock asked tightly, arms folding across his chest, and she swallowed nervously, "He... Jim left. He stormed out. I tried to stop him, but... he just vanished... I never knew he could do that".

"Well, maybe if you'd actually been around more, you would have!" McCoy snapped, before rubbing a hand over his face tiredly, "No, no, I shouldn't have... This isn't the time or place to argue with you, no matter how much you deserve it... How was he?"

"What do you mean how was-"

"His emotions!" He snapped, "Was he angry, upset, shocked? We can't find him if we don't know what he was feeling!"

"... Upset" She finally replied, her own tears overflowing, "He... I think he was crying".

McCoy swore, and Spock quickly shut the door behind them, "We need to tell Professor Pike. Upset narrows it down, but not by much. He won't be in the gym, at least".

Winona looked between them, confused, "How do you know-"

"Like I said" the doctor interrupted as they began quickly walking down the corridor, "Maybe if you'd stuck around, you would know".

* * *

Pike was just as worried as they were, and with good reason too.

The last time Jim had been this upset, after all, he'd burned his childhood house down and committed murder.

He wisely kept that remark to himself, however.

They gathered all senior staff and quickly explained the situation; a reckless, emotional, and very _very_ powerful mutant was not something to be taken lightly after all, and then spread out to look, Bones and Spock searching specific places while the others did a more general search.

* * *

"How bad do you think it'll be?" McCoy asked quietly as they made their way down the hall of the dorms.

They had already woken up Sulu, Uhura, and Scotty asking if Jim was with them, but none of the mutants had seen the boy since the day before.

Spock slowly shook his head, "Honestly? I don't know Leonard. His mother suddenly showing up with no warning... dragging long-forgotten memories back to the surface... it won't have done Jim any good".

"... She seemed to genuinely care for him".

"Looks can be deceiving" came the non-committal answer in return.

Taking a deep breath, both men came to a stop outside their final destination, the plain wooden door and silence from behind doing nothing to calm them.

"Do you think he's in there?" Spock asked quietly, and Bones shrugged as he reached up to knock loudly, "Let's hope so..."

* * *

It was only seconds later when the unassuming door was flung open and a harried and worried looking Pavel Chekov stood there staring back at them, Starship pyjamas on and hair sticking up all over the place, but surprisingly not at all tired-looking.

* * *

"Oh cлава Богу! I am _so_ glad you guys are here!" He rushed out, hurriedly rambling, "I didn't want to leave him but I _knew_ I had to find you, despite zee late hour because he's not _at all_ in zee right mind and I was _wery_ worried but I couldn't leave him alone and he's not zalking and he keeps flinching back from my zouch and I don't know what's _wrong_ so-"

" _Chekov_ " McCoy interrupted insistently, " _What_ are you talking about?!"

"It's Jim" He finally finished, breathless, "He's _here!_ "

He had barely finished the sentence before they had shoved past him into the room beyond.

And immediately came to a stop at what they saw.

* * *

Jim, _their Jim_ , was curled up on his side on the couch in the corner of the room, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a pillow clutched tightly to his chest, suit trousers haphazard and shirt missing, entire body trembling and tears streaming down his face.

He slowly looked up and gave a sob when he saw them.

They cautiously took a step forwards, hearts _aching_ but knowing full well that it was up to Jim as to what to do next.

It took an agonizingly long minute, but suddenly, he dropped the pillow and reached out for them with both arms.

* * *

A split second later, they were next to him, Spock pulling the blonde into his lap where he held him in a tight embrace, McCoy lightly running his hands over the boy's bare skin, checking for any injuries.

Apart from the early signs of hypothermia, he was unharmed.

Bones quickly crouched down in front of Jim, carefully wiping away the tears that stained red cheeks, "Hey, hey, _hush_ , you're alright darlin', you're okay, we've got you, you're _safe_ now".

If anything, that only made him sob even harder.

Spock rocked him back and forth gently, muttering sweet nothings in his native tongue to try and calm him down, and thankfully, after a few minutes, he did.

"'m sorry" Jim mumbled, hiccupping, "I didn't want to wake you an'... an' I thought maybe... maybe I'd be alrigh' but then I wasn't an'- an' this room was the closest an'- an'- an'-"

"Hey, come on, calm down, you're okay" McCoy soothed once more, "I need you to take a deep breath for me, darlin', alright? Just take a deep breath, nice and easy".

The blonde quickly complied, and within seconds his breathing evened out somewhat, though the shivering remained.

Spock quickly pulled him even closer, his naturally high body temperature helping to warm the boy up, while the doctor frowned in concern, "Jim? How long were you walking about for? You're freezing!"

He sniffed, eyes red-rimmed and heavy, "I don' know... A while? I didn't- I didn't want to bother you an'-"

"You wouldn't have _bothered_ us, kid" He interrupted, "You were upset! You still are, for that matter... It doesn't matter what time of day or night it is, if you're upset, you can come to us, okay? _Always_ ".

He slowly nodded, eyes beginning to droop, and McCoy sighed, looking up at Spock, "He's emotionally drained, we're not going to get any information out of him now... Think you can carry him back to our room?"

The Vulcan smoothly stood up as an answer, the blonde held carefully bridal-style in his arms, head resting on the older mutant's shoulder as he began to dose off.

"Go to sleep, slorkhaf-spol" He whispered to him, "We can talk in the morning".

* * *

Heading back to the door, McCoy quickly shook Chekov's hand in thanks.

"For taking him in" He explained, "If you hadn't... I honestly don't know what would've happened".

"It was нет problem" the teenager replied, smiling sadly, "He would have done zee same for me... Take care of him?"

"Of course" He replied, stepping back into the hall, "Sorry for disrupting your night, Chekov".

"Just tell me how he is in zee morning, da?"

Bones smiled and nodded, before joining Spock in the long walk back to their rooms, sending a quick message to Pike to tell him to tell him to call off the search, they'd found him.

Almost immediately, he got a response.

_He is okay, isn't he? -P_

The doctor sighed heavily, and turned to look at the sleeping blonde held carefully in the Vulcan's arms, Jim's hands gripping the older man's shirt tightly, as if scared they'd leave him even in his sleep.

Then McCoy glanced back down at the message, rereading it twice.

He didn't reply.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Jim slowly woke up at the sound of a door clicking shut, and frowned when he realised he was moving... but he wasn't walking.

Flickering open heavy eyes, he was met with the cool fabric of his favourite Vulcan's shirt, and realised with growing apprehension that said-Vulcan was currently carrying him.

In his arms.

Bridal style.

He already dreaded the oncoming headache.

* * *

"Where will we put him?" Spock asked quietly, his chest vibrating with the sound.

"On the bed. He's not in any state to be left alone, and quite frankly I don't want him out of my sight right now".

Jim's frown deepened.

Was that... Bones?

"I agree" came the calm response, and the blonde felt himself being carefully placed down on a soft blanket.

And then Spock went to pull back.

Now that wouldn't do at all.

* * *

" _No!_ "

It was out of his mouth before he realised it, and suddenly two walnut brown eyes were staring down at him, surprised.

He flushed and avoided the man's gaze, "I- I mean, I... I just... stay? Please?"

He felt more than saw him exchange a knowing look with Bones, and immediately backtracked, "You don't have to! If you- if you don't want to, of course. I'm not- I don't want to- to- to _make_ you or- or- or-"

"Let me find my pyjamas".

And really, a serious and stoic Vulcan saying the word 'pyjama' should have been hilarious, but Jim found himself too tired and cold to care.

He shivered.

It really was cold.

"You should get under the covers" came a quiet voice from behind him, and he jumped, spinning around only to find a weary-looking doctor gazing evenly back at him.

Bones gave him a small smile, and pulled back the duvet, "Come on, Spock will be back soon".

Jim readily obeyed and couldn't help but ask, "Will you stay too?"

"... Sure, kid. God knows you could do with as much heat as possible right now".

* * *

The second his head hit the pillow, he felt sleep catch up with him again, but forced his eyes open once more as two solid weights settled on either side of him, the one on the right turning off the lights as he did so, plunging the room into darkness.

Jim couldn't help but turn towards his left, knowing that it was Spock purely based on the amount of heat he was giving off, instinctively seeking out the unnatural body warmth as he continued to shiver.

That didn't mean he'd forgotten about Bones, however, and he cautiously reached out underneath the covers until he found the man's hand.

The older mutant huffed in response, but got the hint, and pressed himself closer until a warm chest settled against his back, their hands remaining intertwined even as Spock pulled the blonde nearer so his head was tucked against the Vulcan's neck and an arm was draped around his shoulders to keep him in place.

Jim felt drowsy, content, but couldn't push all the questions from his mind.

And eventually, he found that he couldn't going without knowing for any longer.

* * *

"How did you know I'd be with Pavel?"

Bones swallowed thickly, "We, uh... we met your mother and... and she said you were missing, so we just..."

"Started looking" Spock finished, feeling the blonde tense up in his arms, "We checked all the usual places, and when you weren't there... well... if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth".

"... You met my mother?"

"She came to our door in tears because you'd stormed off" the doctor explained, and Jim closed his eyes as they began to sting wetly, "I'm sorry".

"... What for?"

"For you having to meet her" He replied, and Bones gave an abrupt laugh, "Well, granted, it wasn't exactly how I planned to meet the parents, but it wasn't _your_ fault that she came to us... She was pretty worried".

"She hates me".

"Kid-"

" _No!_ " He snapped, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, "She _does_ , okay! She hates me and I hate her and we both have legitimate reasons!"

Spock carefully began tracing patterns along the blonde's arm, attempting to calm him, "It is highly unlikely that she hates you, Jim. Perhaps _dislikes_ , over a... family feud, but not _hate_. It's very difficult for a mother to hate her offspring in any species".

He gave a choked laugh, "Yea, well, throw an ex-husband into the mix, and those statistics become a little skewed".

"... Your stepfather".

"My mother's ex-husband!"

"Why 'ex'? I was under the impression that they were still married?"

* * *

Jim took a deep breath, simultaneously feeling comforted and trapped by the warm arms surrounding him.

* * *

"... His name was Frank" He began, feeling almost compelled to explain, "And we... we, uh... we didn't exactly get along".

"You... argued?" Bones asked cautiously, not wanting to startle the younger mutant into closing up on them again.

He slowly nodded, "Yea... Yea, we argued... We argued _a lot_... and when things started to get worse, my mother never stopped him".

Both men immediately stilled.

"... What do you mean by 'worse'?"

Jim buried his head in Spock's shoulder, "He... He used to hurt me. Every day, he'd just... he'd find _something_ to blame me for, and... and he'd punish me for it".

Internally, his boyfriends _seethed_ in anger, but the blonde continued to ramble on before they could interrupt.

"He'd hit me and kick me and... and he had this set of knives that... and sometimes, he'd use his belt, but that was only if I did something _really_ stupid, like that time I crashed the car, but... he... he _enjoyed_ it. Causing me pain. Watching me bleed like that, he... my mother never stopped him".

Bones took quite a few steadying breaths before daring to speak.

"How long?"

"How long-"

"How long did he abuse you!" He growled, before quickly calming down once more as the blonde flinched away from his angry tone, "Aw, darlin', I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap".

Jim hummed happily at the pet name.

"... I like it when you call me that".

In the darkness it somehow seemed easier to admit.

Bones smiled softly, "I know you do, darlin'... But will you please tell me for how long?"

The blonde reluctantly reopened his eyes as he tried to count back the years, his vision annoyingly blurred by tears.

"Oh, um, I don't know... I mean, he married my mother when I was... about... four-ish? But I knew him a year or two before that, so... I don't know... I suppose... an odd thirteen years or so?"

It took every bit of willpower for the doctor not to run screaming from the room.

* * *

Across from him, he could just about make out Spock's furious expression in the dark.

* * *

"... Bones?"

He turned his attention back to Jim as he gave the unsure question.

"... Yea, kid, I'm alright. And you will be too, you hear me? First thing tomorrow morning and I'm tracking that mother of yours down and giving her a piece of my mind!"

He sniffed and gave a watery laugh, "Well, you can try but I doubt she'll listen... God, would you hear me, I sound like a complete mess. And I probably look even worse".

Spock pulled him even closer, his first movement since the conversation began, "Personally, I think you're rather beautiful".

Jim blushed and scowled at him in the dark, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"You did" He agreed, "And yet I distinctively remember refusing to do so".

" _Spock_ -"

" _Both of you_ " McCoy interrupted, "Go to sleep. It's late, and we can finish talking in the morning, alright?"

"Alright" Jim reluctantly agreed, "Night Spock".

"Goodnight ashalik".

"Night Bones".

He smiled into the blonde's hair, "Goodnight, darlin'"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The next morning was eventful, to say the least.

Waking up between two ridiculously gorgeous men who just happened to actually be his boyfriends now, was pretty awesome, Jim had decided.

What was not awesome, was the fact that now, half an hour later, he was running after said-boyfriends to Professor Pike's office in a desperate attempt to prevent them from murdering his mother.

Which, you know, wasn't actually to protect _her_ life, but rather to stop _them_ from destroying their own.

* * *

"Guys, would you just wait a minute!" He panted, cursing his short stature and their well-over-6-feet frames, "We haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"And I promise that I'll feed you _after_ I scream at one Winona Kirk" Bones replied tightly, "How do pancakes sound?"

"Fantastic. You know what sounds fantastic? Not murder!"

Spock sighed silently as they turned the corner, "Jim, ashalik, I promise that there will be no murder-"

"I don't" Bones muttered, but both men ignored him.

"-but we still wish to find out your mother's reasons for leaving you in that household".

"Because she _hates_ me!" He exclaimed, trying to tug on his shirt hard enough to stop him, "We've been over this, Spock! She hates mutant, and guess what? I'm a mutant!"

"She married your father".

"And forbade him from ever using his powers around her!"

"She had a child. You. She had to have known the gene would be passed on".

"She had two children" He corrected, "And my brother's perfectly human, thank you very much".

That did cause them to stop.

Bones frowned down at him, "... You have a brother?"

"Yea. Sam. He, uh... he left".

"He left... you behind?" Spock carefully finished, knowing how to read between the blonde's words, and Jim swallowed thickly, avoiding their gaze, "... Yea. The second he turned 18. It was... It was only a year after that that I-"

"That you...?"

"... That Iran away" He finished, unwilling and _unable_ to explain the whole 'oh yea so by the way I murdered my step father when I was 15!' story right now.

Bones nodded.

"Well then. That settles it" He announced, "After we kill your mother, we're gonna look up Sam Kirk in the phone book".

* * *

Jim awkwardly hovered behind the pair as Spock nodded loudly on Pike's office doorway.

He hadn't been able to dissuade his boyfriends from tearing down the halls to scream at Winona, and nothing he said could change their minds either.

So now, here he was, half hoping that she had left during the night, _as usual_ , and the other half hoping that she was still here, so that Spock and Bones could yell at her the way that he himself couldn't.

Turns out, for the first time ever, that she _had_ stuck around.

* * *

"Spock? Dr. McCoy? What are you-"

They barged passed the confused Headmaster.

" _You!_ " Bones growled, spying Winona sitting in front of the Professor's desk, right where he'd predicted she'd be.

Spock looked just as furious.

And it was universally acknowledged that you _did not_ fuck with an angry Vulcan.

And so, it was with some smug satisfaction that Jim watched his mother jump up, her hand flying to her belt where the Starfleet phaser usually resided.

The only problem was, she was currently off-duty.

"How _dare_ you!" Bones began, "You call yourself his _mother?!_ After _abandoning_ him to that sick _twisted_ man?! Time after time again?! You disgust me!"

Winona tried to run for the door, but a simple flick of Spock's wrist sent her spiralling back down into her chair, paralysed from his energy wave.

She stared up at him with wide eyes, "... You're a _mutant_ ".

His gaze was hard, "Unfortunately for you".

Pike immediately rushed forwards to stand between them, "Spock! McCoy! Just what on _earth_ are you two doing?!"

"Something that should have been done a long time ago!" Bones snapped, "He was _abused_ for fucks sake! And she just _left_ him there".

"She has already paid enough for-"

"Bullshit! She will _never_ be able to pay enough for what she did".

The doctor took a step forwards again, towards Winona, and Jim saw his anger flash around his entire body.

As well as his desire to _punch_.

* * *

He immediately teleported himself to stand in front of his boyfriend, grabbing his wrist just as he went to raise it.

* * *

" _Don't!_ "

Bones's face immediately softened, "Jim-"

"No!" He growled, "Violence doesn't solve violence, McCoy!"

He stilled under the use of his real name.

"And despite how much she deserves it, despite how much I would quite frankly _love_ to see her _suffer_... It won't change what happened" He continued quietly, "And it won't make her feel any guilt either".

Spock slowly released the invisible hold he had on the woman, and she jumped up, coming to stand behind Pike.

Bones studied his youngest boyfriend carefully, noting the fear, the sincerity, the _pain_ behind his eyes, and slowly nodded, forcing himself to relax, "Alright... Alright, I'll... I won't hurt her".

Jim glanced past him to meets Spock's gaze, and the Vulcan gave a single nod of promise also.

"Good" He finished, before taking a deep breath and turning to face his mother, "... Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you-"

" _Fuck_ _off_ " He snapped, "In case you haven't notice, _Winona_ , I'm a mutant. And one of my many, _many_ fucking horrendous powers, is being able to tell if you're lying or not... So. I'll ask you again. _Why are you here?!_ "

She glanced over at Pike and he nodded solemnly.

Turning back to her youngest son, she sighed, "... It's got to do with my last mission".

* * *

"You had a rescue mission, on a sleeper ship" Jim replied, "You already told me this".

"Yes... but the part I didn't tell you, was that we actually found people on it".

From behind them, Bones frowned, " _Found_ people? On a shut-down _Starship?_ But... they would have had to have been frozen or- or hibernating or something in order for them to survive for so long".

"And they were" She replied gravely, "Over six dozen Terrans, all of whom have been in cryogenic suspension for the last 20 years".

The doctor swore.

Jim frowned, "I don't understand. Why are you telling me this? What has that got to do with coming back here?"

"Because when we entered their ship, some of them woke up. Seven officers were killed by... shall we say... unnatural powers".

"They're mutants" Spock summarised, and Winona nodded, "Exactly. And the mutant in charge, Khan, wants revenge on the single man who put them there".

Pike sighed heavily and stepped forwards, "And that man... would be me".


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **And finally, _finally_ , the plot begins to unravel.**
> 
> Honestly, it took me long enough!
> 
> Rachel :)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 41**

"Khan Noonien Singh" Pike began, bringing up his photo on the large projector screen, "He is, for lack of a better word, a superhuman".

The mutants in the room all frowned, confused, and Jim sighed quietly from his place curled up in Spock's lap, legs tucked beneath him and both arms wrapped around the Vulcan's neck as the man's own arms kept a secure grip around his waist.

For the last hour, the school's most powerful members had been all sitting in the Headmaster's office, rather cramped given the amount of them, and Jim was honestly sick to death of Pike avoiding directly answering their questions and Winona shooting him furtive looks from her place in the corner.

From her place as far away from the _disgusting mutants_ as possible.

Nyota raised her hand, "What, exactly, do you mean by a superhuman? What are his powers?"

Christopher let out a heavy breath, "He's... got a lot of them, as such. Intellectual genius, superhuman strength, durability, speed and resilience, highly skilled in close-range combat, marksmanship and knifes, and on top of all that, he's a master strategist... As I said. Superhuman".

"Can he be controlled?" came a voice from the back, and Jim felt himself sour at his mother's careless words.

Everyone else, as it turned out, did as well.

"What do you mean, 'control' him?"

"We're not some animals, lady!"

"Zat is net what we need zo do!"

Hell, even _Chekov_ seemed pissed.

Pike immediately held up both hands to calm them down, "What she means, is that would it be possible to stop him from attacking us".

"And the answer?" Bones asked dryly, eyes never straying from Jim's face.

"... No" He finally replied, "Why do you think I froze him to begin with?"

"So he can't be... shall we say... manipulated?"

Next to him, Jim heard the doctor growl lowly.

* * *

_Because of fucking course one Gary Mitchell happened to be included in the meeting._

* * *

Pike shook his head, as oblivious as ever, "No. His shields rival the world's strongest telepaths, so mental control won't work. Believe me. I've tried".

"Aye but surely there's somethin' that can stop him" Scotty continued, "What if I were to... I don' know... electrocute 'im?"

Jim snorted at that, before quickly burying his face in Spock's neck as everyone turned to stare at him, not catching the fond glances they sent his way.

"His body is able to regenerate fairly quickly" Pike replied, "I don't know if it'd work or not".

"What if I covered him with leaves?" Sulu shot back, "Suffocated him with trees, shrubs, flowers, that sort of thing? Oh, what if surrounded him with poison ivy?"

"Same result".

Jim sighed loudly, turning back around to face them, "How about I set him on fire?"

Winona scoffed, "Well, considering how you did-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, scrambling out of Spock's hold, "You have _no_ say in this!"

"I brought you the information".

"And you're also the only reason he was _defrosted_ to begin with!"

The Headmaster frowned, "Fire... That might work... How hot can you make it?"

"Hotter than the _fucking_ sun" He glared, "So it's decided then. I march in there, wherever _there_ is, and I burn the son of a bitch to the ground".

"You want to _kill_ him?"

"Well how else do you propose we stop him from coming back for more?" Jim snapped, scowling at the headmaster who had the audacity to look shocked, "I waltz in there. And I kill him".

* * *

He was mildly irritated to find everyone staring at him in shock.

So he did what he did best.

He fought back.

* * *

"Oh please, don't give me those looks! It's not as difficult as it seems!"

From behind him, both Bones and Spock froze.

"It's not like the- the- the movies" the blonde continued, "There's no- no heart wrenching death scene, no long-lasting guilt! You don't even feel remorse once the bastard deserves it! And considering how many people this Khan guy has already killed? He sure as hell does".

They remained silent, staring at the young boy talking so easily about murder in mute horror.

"James, it is not as easy as-"

"Jim".

Pike frowned, "What-"

"My name is Jim" He snapped, _sick_ to _death_ of _everything_ that was going on right now, "For fucks sake, Pike, how many times do I have to tell you?! _James_ is what that bastard-"

He stopped as someone grabbed his arm.

* * *

Sharply turning, he found Bones's firm gaze looking back up at him.

Glancing down at the strong hand grasping his wrist, he stared at the flames that sparked from his clenched fist.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, forcing his hand to unclasp.

Once the fire was safely out, he tugged at his arm, "I'm good... I said I'm _good_ , god dammit!"

Bones reluctantly let go, his cells already regenerating his burnt fingertips, but unable to heal the large crack that was slowly forming in his heart.

* * *

Turning back, Jim glared, "Someone needs to stop him before he kills anyone else. And if you won't do it, then I will".

"I will not let you use your powers to-

"Then I won't use them!" He yelled, "I'll use a fucking gun, if I have to! God knows I know how to use one".

Spock paled, immediately turning to Pike and broadcasting his thoughts loud enough for practically the entire room to hear.

' **What does he mean by he knows how to use a gun?'**

' **This is not the-'**

' **No, this is the perfect time, Christopher, just what the hell does my t'hy'la mean he knows how to use a gun?!'**

' **... It is not my place to tell, Spock'**

* * *

Ignoring all other responses, the professor turned back to the blonde, "Jim I will not allow you to kill anot-"

He abruptly stopped.

But it was already too late.

* * *

"Kill what, Pike? A man? _Another_ man? Cause that's what you were going to say, wasn't it? I won't let you kill _another_ man".

"Ja-" He stopped himself, and took a deep breath, "Jim. I can't... I can't ask this of you. Not when you're so young, not when... There are plenty of more experienced mutants in this school than you".

"But none of them know what it's like to kill someone!" He shot back, angrily turning towards the door.

Once there, however, he stopped, and then glanced back at the headmaster once more.

Silence.

Jim slowly shook his head, gazing sadly at the man.

"... I already have a ledger, Pike" He said quietly, "Don't add one to one of these guys lives just because you don't want to make mine any redder".


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The second the door shut behind him, Spock turned to his eldest boyfriend and quickly took his hand.

' _ **We need to go after him'**_

' _ **We also need to yell at Pike'**_

' _ **Which is your preference?'**_

' _ **Well, to go after that stupid brat obviously, but...'**_

' _ **But...?'**_

' _ **... I think you're able to relate to him a hell of a lot easier that I am. You should go and check on him'**_

And so it was decided.

Standing up, Spock ignored Pike calling after him and headed for the door with a determined stride.

He barely had his hand on the handle before Bones started laying in to the Headmaster and the Vulcan couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

* * *

He finally found the teenager, rather unsurprisingly, in his and McCoy's own room, curled up underneath the quilt in the middle of the bed.

Spock paused, suddenly unsure.

"May I... join you?"

Jim didn't jump at the voice.

"No".

The Vulcan frowned, calculating the risks before finally coming to a conclusion.

"I do not accept your declination".

The hidden lump in his bed moved slightly, and he could practically hear the boy's smirk when he replied.

"You know what Spock? I thought you might say that".

His boyfriend gave a small smile before walking over, kicking off his shoes, and tugging the large king-sized quilt over his head, crawling around underneath the covers until he finally settled next to the small shivering blonde.

* * *

Faces inches apart, Jim gave him a small, almost _shy_ smile, "Hi".

"Hello" Spock replied pleasantly, "Leonard sent me to... 'check' on you, I believe his exact words were".

"Yea, Bones is an old softy like that".

He tilted his head quizzingly at the boy, "The percentage of people who would disagree with that statement is far larger than the ones who wouldn't".

He gave a small smile, "I thought you might say that too. But you and I know better, don't we? You, of all people, should agree".

"Yes, I find that I must. Leonard is... how you humans would say... quite the romantic".

Jim snorted, eyes bright, "Never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth".

Spock smirked back to appease him, but knew they couldn't skirt around the issue any longer.

"Jim... Vulcans are not the best species for being subtle".

"I noticed".

"As a result, I find myself unable to reword this question in order to put it more gently for your human brain to comprehend".

"That sounded like an insult".

He ignored the remark, and instead, caught the blonde's eye so he could look at him directly, "Jim. Who did you kill?"

"My step-father".

The Vulcan blinked.

* * *

He hadn't expected to get an answer straight away.

* * *

Jim gave a crooked grin, "You weren't expecting it to be that easy, huh?"

"I... admit that your honest answer caught me momentarily off-guard, yes".

He shrugged, "Figured you'd find out eventually. Not like I regret it or anything, I just... don't like talking about him in general".

"Because he... hurt you?"

"Understatement of the year" He muttered, turning to bury his face in the sheets, "Frank and I... well... he was a dick".

"A very accurate description, I'm sure, based on what he did" Spock replied dryly, gaining a winning smile in return, "There we are! And people say Vulcans can't make jokes".

He did not smile back.

"You killed your step father".

"Yes".

"In what degree?"

"Murder-wise or temperature-wise?"

Spock frowned, "I... I do not understand".

"Well, are you asking was it intentional or accidental? Or are you asking how hot it was?"

"... I fail to see what the weather had to do with-"

"I set him on fire".

The Vulcan abruptly stopped.

Jim continued on, unperturbed, but refused to meet his gaze, "My step-father. My mother's husband. I set him on fire. Accidently. That's how he died. He burned to death. Took out the entire house in the explosion, too".

"You... exploded?"

"Technically speaking" He explained, "Not physically, obviously, cause the majority of my body is still here, but power wise? Oh yea. Power wise, I exploded _big time_ ".

"And that's what brought you onto Professor Pike's radar" He realised, and Jim nodded, "Exactly... Of course, I wasn't going to make it easy for him, and it took a good few years for him to finally find me, in Las Vegas, no less, but... yea. He knew what happened. And what a whole lot of good that did".

* * *

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, someone stepping in, and then those same footsteps suddenly coming to a stop at the foot of the bed.

"Should I be jealous?"

Bones.

Jim grinned, tugging down the quilt just enough so he could see the man standing with his arms folded across his chest and a solitary eyebrow raised.

"Jealous? What of?" Spock replied, also sticking the top of his face out of their little cocoon.

Bones gestured at the pair of them, "Well, I mean, I thought we had agreed to get him into bed together. I'm rather offended that you went ahead and started the party without me".

Spock flushed and glared furiously at him, while Jim let out a cute little high-pitched squeak that had the doctor laughing.

"Oh, come off it kid, you know I'm only messing" He replied, toeing off his shoes and throwing his jacket over the back of a nearby chair, "Any chance I could squeeze into this blanket fort with you?"

"Well I don't know" Spock replied, fully intend in getting his revenge, "Jim and I were perfectly happy before you came along. Maybe we should just make you watch".

The man's eyes darkened at the same time his cheeks did, and the Vulcan knew that he had won.

Jim stared at them, gaping, "Now just hang on one bloody minute, what the hell is going on here?"

"Shove over" Bones said gruffly, his voice suddenly hoarse, and he shot a smirking Spock a dirty look as he climbed underneath the blankets.

The Vulcan merely raised a challenging eyebrow in response.

Jim huffed at the pair but did as told, and within minutes he was being sandwiched by his boyfriends underneath the warm quilt.

* * *

Sighing, he gave a content smile, eyes closed and unaware of the fond gazes he was getting in return.

Wrapped up in between the pair, Jim never felt safer, and he found himself slowly drifting... drifting... drifting...

Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Still staring down at the blonde, Spock cleared his throat, "... How did the meeting go?"

"It didn't" Bones replied simply, "I yelled at Pike. He yelled back. I yelled even louder... The rest of the team are on our side. On Jim's side".

"And... the killing Khan part?"

"... It's still undecided" He admitted quietly, "What did you find out here?"

"Frank".

Even hearing the name made them both boil with anger.

"That was who he killed?" McCoy asked, and Spock nodded, glancing up at him, "He lost control of his powers. Metaphorically exploded".

"He _burnt_ him to death?"

"Accidenly, yes" He replied, "... But at the same time, he doesn't regret it".

" _Good_ " the doctor said firmly, "Because hell is the only place that bastard deserves to be".

Settling down next to his boyfriends, Spock wrapped a gentle hand around the younger's waist and stretched the other out to the older mutant, locking hands with him.

"... What do you think is going to happen?"

Bones let out a heavy breath, the weight of the world on his shoulders, and stared down at the peacefully sleeping boy between them, "I don't know, Spock... I honestly just... don't know".


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, very late update, yes, but on the plus side, **this chapter is just a bundle of fluffy angst and tragic backstory,** so, you know... enjoy?
> 
> Rachel :P

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"... Jim?"

"Hmm?" came the sleepy response, and Bones couldn't help but smile down at the teen in his arms, his eyes slowly closing against his will, trying to fight the urge to sleep.

"Can I... ask you something?"

"M'kay".

The doctor shared a look with the Vulcan over the blonde's head, and Spock too a deep breath before nodding once.

Bones turned back to his youngest boyfriend, "Jim... earlier on, with Pike and the... the whole 'killing Khan' incident... what did you mean by you knew how to use a gun?"

The boy immediately stiffened, eyes flying open, all traces of sleepiness suddenly gone.

"... Nothing".

"Jim".

"It's America?"

" _Jim_ ".

"Everyone knows how to use a gun here".

" _Jim!_ "

"... It's not a very nice story" He finally replied quietly, and once more Bones glanced over at Spock, a worried frown on his face.

"That's okay. We'd still like to hear it, if you'd be willing to tell us".

"... It makes me even more fucked up".

"Jim, you are _not_ -"

"I tried to kill myself".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

Both men stared down at him in shock.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I... I tried to kill myself. With a gun. In Las Vegas... It was a few days after I got there, I was hungry and cold and I couldn't teleport or- or use telekinesis or even build up a mind shield yet because I hadn't _met_ those people yet... I didn't want to continue living like that".

"... What stopped you?" Spock asked quietly, his grip around the youngers waist tightening protectively.

Jim gave a small smile, "Martha... She's a fortune teller, in one of the circuses there, has precognition... And she _saw_ what was going to happen and stopped me just in time... Gave me shelter, food, a way to survive... If it weren't for her..."

He slowly trailed off, and Bones swallowed thickly before sitting up, causing the other two mutants to turn to him in surprise.

Ignoring their confused gaze, he took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and held out both arms in front of him.

Almost immediately, Jim stilled, eyes latched on the silvery white scars that littered his skin from wrist to elbow. Slowly sitting up, he carefully reached out, running a warm fingertip along the deepest, most jagged mark.

"... This should have killed you".

He gave a sad smile, "And if my power wasn't able to bring me back from the brink of death... it would have".

"... You said you used to be suicidal, you told me, weeks ago" the blonde continued, "You said you were a doctor that smoked and drank and got into fights and- and yet- I never expected _this_ ".

Bones eyed the scars critically, "Yes, well, I wasn't known for having the greatest coping methods back then... Or when I first came here, to be honest".

"... When did you stop?"

He frowned, thinking.

"I don't know... somewhere around 3 years ago?"

"... Do you still want to?"

"To cut? No" He replied firmly, "I should never have begun first day, and I can see that now. But back then... I wasn't exactly in a good place".

"And that's why Pike assigned you a counsellor when you came here?"

"Exactly" Bones nodded, "I mean, it took some time... A _lot_ of time before I realised that what I was doing wasn't healthy, wasn't _safe_ , and it took even longer before I found something else to do instead, to distract me until I no longer felt the need to harm myself".

"And that worked?"

"Oh, I think shoving my tongue down Spock's throat was a fairly good distraction, yes".

* * *

The Vulcan flushed green and ducked his head, and Jim couldn't help but lean over to kiss his cheek, grinning.

* * *

"Oh don't be embarrassed, pointy! You _are_ rather distracting".

He awkwardly cleared his throat, "... It was a rather unorthodox method-"

"But it _worked_ " the blonde finished, smiling softly at him, "And that's all that matters... Now come on, it's your turn".

He frowned and glanced back up, " _My_ turn? For what?"

"For revealing your tragic backstory and unhealthy coping mechanisms" Jim replied innocently, "I used a gun, Bones used a blade, what was your shameful desire?"

"What you did was in no way shame-"

" _Spock_ ".

The Vulcan paused, before returning his gaze to the quilt wrapped around them, aimlessly tugging at a loose string.

"... I ran away".

"I know" Jim replied, "You already told me that part".

"... But I didn't tell you why".

The blonde frowned, lying back down next to the older man to listen.

* * *

Spock stared at the leather gloves covering part of his hand.

"... I always had my power. I've been controlling energy for as long as I can remember... But when I was child, it was hardly noticeable. Just little waves here and there. Nothing to draw attention to myself, nothing to stand out, nothing to... to make me even more different from other Vulcans my age".

He took a deep breath.

"My mother was a mutant. And against all odds, I had inherited that trait from her... She was the only one I ever showed my power to. I knew that no one else would understand, most of them had never even met a human after all, before my parents got married. They didn't know what a mutant was... And so, my mother was the only one who ever saw it, and she helped me use it, control it, much like Professor Pike does at this academy... And then the Romulans attacked".

"There was a war" Jim recalled quietly, and Spock nodded, "Yes. Their leader, Nero, wanted to destroy my home planet. He was no match for the Vulcan soldiers, of course, and it only took a few days to regain control. But by then... the damage was done".

He swallowed thickly and avoided the blonde's concerned gaze.

"My mother... my mother had been killed" He choked out, "And when my father came to tell me... I lashed out. I lost control. My power just... took over... My father, Sarek, didn't even know I was a mutant at that point, I had never told him and it was the only secret my mother had ever kept from her husband".

"What happened?" Jim asked quietly, and he gave the worried teen a small smile, "The force of the energy wave threw him across the entire room. I don't think I ever saw him so shocked looking... He was okay, though, he was still alive and able and- well. Let's just say that the only damage done was familial".

"He hated you because of your power?"

"He was _terrified_ of me because of my power" Spock corrected, "My mother had only minor abilities, nothing to cause him... concern, as such... But the power that I displayed, triggered by such an illogical _emotional_ response... It wasn't acceptable. So. I left".

"You became a stowaway on Pike's Starship".

He slowly nodded, "Yes. I did. They had stopped to resupply and... I had heard of their captain. I knew what he was, what he could do... So I hid until it was too late for them to return me to Vulcan, and I plead my case to him".

* * *

Jim let out a heavy breath before suddenly laughing.

Both men turned to him surprised.

He couldn't help but smile back, "Just... what are the chances?"

"... Of what?" Bones asked confused.

"Of us finding each other" He replied, "The three most fucked up mutants in this _entire_ building ending up together... Rather poetic, don't you think?"

"Oh just-" the doctor grabbed the pillow from behind his head and hit him with it.

"Hey!" Jim protested, reaching for his own one to fight back, "Spock! Help me! I'm under attack!"

"You _will_ be under attack once I get my hands on you!"

The Vulcan smiled fondly at the bickering pair, unable to shove down the warmth that surrounded his heart.

They may have been the 'three most fucked up' mutants here, after all.

But they were the three most fucked up mutants _together_.

And right now?

That was all that mattered.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Wow, well, would you look at that, I'm not actually dead!_ **
> 
> Though the email informing me that I haven't updated in 10 weeks would like to beg differ.
> 
> Anyway, he's the deal, life got in the way, I had a month's worth of finals which decided if I was going to get into university or not, I went on holidays with my family, I met up with friends that I haven't seen in months, and basically procrastinated the rest of the time away before finding out two weeks ago; I GOT INTO MY FIRST CHOICE COLLEGE COURSE!
> 
> **And now I'm back!**
> 
> And hopefully will continue to **update every two weeks** as usual, so, you know, enjoy.
> 
> Rachel :)

* * *

**Chapter 44**

The next day saw nearly everyone back in Professor Pike's office, albeit this time without one Winona Kirk much to Jim's relief. Today, he was sitting front and foremost at the headmaster's right-hand side and they poured over an intergalactic map.

"Okay, so according to Winona's intel, Khan should be coming straight here, meaning that we've got approximately three days before he touches down on Earth at the nearest spacebase".

"And we can't blast him out of the sky in space?" Sulu asked, but Pike shook his head, "There's no guarantee that we'll have a direct hit or kill everyone onboard, never mind the debris that would need to be cleaned up as a result. It's too risky".

"So we let him come here" Bones finished, "And then we... what? Shut down the most popular spacebase on the west coast? Get three dozen Starfleet officers lined up and ready to fire?"

"We could" He agreed, "But I doubt anyone would take the threat as seriously as we do. To Starfleet, he's just another mutant. They don't know the full extent of his powers, very few do... There's no way that humans alone will be able to take him down. If we can catch him unaware, then we'll have some chance, so we need him to bring the fight to us".

"But we cannot risk any civilian casualties either" Spock said, "This Academy is too near the city for there not to be backlash".

"There's also the younger students to think about" Uhura chimed in, "We can't let them get caught in the cross fire".

Chekov nodded, "And even if ve did find a suitable and safe location to lead Khan zo, how would ve actually lead him zere to begin with?"

"So basically" Jim summarised, collapsing back in his chair, "We've got nothing".

"I'm afraid so" the professor replied, "We need somewhere neutral, somewhere safe... But by doing that, we're making it an even playing field, and we _need_ the upper hand of a familiar territory to win this battle, but we can't use the academy either".

They all paused, thinking hard for the solution, Jim idly playing with the flames flickering across his fingertips.

"... Well, he _is_ coming here solely for revenge" He finally said, and the others turned to look at him.

The blonde glanced up at them, "He wants to kill Pike. That's his only reason for coming to Earth to begin with, isn't it?"

"And?" Uhura questioned.

" _And_... doesn't that give us the upper hand that we so desperately need?"

Spock hummed thoughtfully, "It is true that Khan will have no interest in _us_ , only in the _headmaster_ ".

"What are you thinking?"

"He's coming to the academy _because_ of the professor" Jim finished, "... But what if the professor wasn't here to begin with?"

"You're suggesting to move me" Pike realised, "To relocate to the ideal battle ground, and hope that Khan will follow".

"And _insure_ that Khan will follow" Kirk corrected, a slow grin spreading across his face, "I've got a few friends who owe me favours. I'll give them a call, get them to spread the word that the _famous_ Christopher Pike has gone into _hiding_... It won't take too much time to spread through the mutant community, and if this Khan guy is as smart as you claim? It'll take even less before word gets to him".

"So we lay a trap" Bones smirked, beaming with pride for his younger boyfriend, "Make him think that Pike has gone underground alone, or with one or two guards, make him lower his guard a little".

"And _then_ " the blonde grinned, "We leap out and attack".

* * *

Three and a half hours later, and they had their plan.

And one James Tiberius Kirk was _fuming_.

"So let me get this straight" Jim said, glaring, "You want me, _me_ , by the way, being _the most powerful_ _weapon_ that you've got, you want _me_ to _stay here?!_ "

"Yes" Pike said simply and the boy took a deep breath.

"... _Why?!_ "

"Because knowing you, you'll charge in head-first, over estimate your abilities, and end up dead!" McCoy snapped, and his boyfriend pouted, "But _Bones!_ I'm your best shot at killing this guy!"

"Which is why we're not killing him" the headmaster announced, "Khan may have done a lot of wrong in this world, but _no one_ deserves death".

"Yea? Well try telling that to the families of the Stafleet officers he killed!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "Jim. _Please_. We will recapture him, we will transport him back to the Starship he came from, and we will put him as well as his _friends_ back into cryogenic suspension".

"Until _what?_ He wakes up in a hundred years' time and becomes somebody else's problem?!"

"Until the Starfleet Council makes a just and democratic decision as to what to do with him!" Pike replied, "If you kill this man, despite all that he may have done, _he_ will be treated as a _victim_ by the Federation, and _you_ as his _murderer_ ".

* * *

Jim shot up from his seat and began pacing furiously, only stopping when he stood in front of Spock for the fourth time.

"And you? You're okay with this?"

"I would rather not lose you so soon" He replied quietly, face softening in the way it only ever did for the young mutant.

Jim refused to fall for it.

"But it's okay for me if I lose _you?_ "

The Vulcan let out a heavy breath, "Jim... T'hy'la... After you, I am perhaps the most powerful and well experienced mutant in the academy. It is only logical that I go with Professor Pike to protect him".

"Logical? _Logical_ , my ass!" He snapped, resuming his pacing, "It would be _logical_ to prevent this man from killing again, it would be _logical_ to let me go with you even if just for protection, and it would be _logical_ to stop assuming that I'm a ticking timebomb about to go off!"

"Jim, you know that's not-"

" _I want to go!_ "

"And I'm _forbidding_ it!" Pike snapped, "... I'm not arguing with you on this Jim. I don't want you in front of the Starfleet Council for murder, whether done intentionally or not. The power that you have... I can't risk it".

"... So what now?" the blonde finally asked, "I just... sit here? Wait? Hope that you come back alive?"

"It's all you can do" Bones replied quietly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to still his pacing, "But if it's any consolation, I'll be right here with you... And hey, it won't be that bad! We can even organise a little _surprise_ for when Spock gets home".

Pike made a very pointed cough and the Vulcan flushed to the tips of his ears... but at least it got a small smile out of the pouting blonde.

And Bones counted that as a win in his book.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well, okay then, so I'm still alive, just _super_ busy in my first year of college.
> 
> Apologies for the extremely rare and sporadic updates, but I gotta say, I don't think I've ever been this genuinely happy with my life before so... yea. I'll try and fix this whole updating schedule from now on and hopefully have some new fanfics for you guys soon!
> 
>  
> 
> **Any fandom in particular you'd like to see?**
> 
>  
> 
> _Rachel :)_

**Chapter 45**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

Jim looked up at the Vulcan's wry remark, only to find the man giving him a bemused look.

"So I'll be ready" He replied simply.

Spock dodged a fist aiming for his head.

"Ready for...?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and jumped back just in time to avoid a blow to the ribs.

"Ready for _the bad guys_ , obviously".

His boyfriend suddenly stilled, frowning, "Jim... We have already discussed this. You are not coming with us to-"

"-to fight Khan, yea, _I_ _know_ " He pouted, relishing in how the Vulcan's dark eyes immediately latched onto his lips, "But Khan ain't the only bad guy out there, and when the next guy rolls around, I want to be ready".

"And you couldn't have waited until _after_ I returned from this mission?"

"That's exactly my point!" He snapped, managing to land a particularly vicious swipe to the man's legs, "What if you _don't_ come back?"

Sighing, Spock spun around on the ground and kicked the blonde's legs out from under him.

"Jim, T'hy'la, I _will_ come back... I give you my word".

Collapsing down next to him, the boy narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger accusingly, "You can't promise that".

"... Maybe not" He admitted, "But I can swear that returning alive and able is at the top of my priority list".

"And if it comes down to you or Pike?"

Walnut brown eyes carefully scanned the otherwise empty gym.

"... Then I'll cross that bridge when I get to it".

* * *

Letting out a heavy breath, Jim scowled, "I still want to come with you".

Spock turned back to him, smiling faintly, "I know".

"I'm the most powerful mutant in this building".

He crept forward, gently taking hold of his shirt collar, "I know".

"I'm your best shot of defeating this guy".

And with one firm tug, he had the blonde sprawled inelegantly across his chest, " _I know_ ".

Sitting up, Jim straddled the Vulcan beneath him, not quite _unhappy_ with their new position but _at the same time-_

"You're just trying to distract me" He accused.

Leaning back on his elbows, the mutant stretched up to place a chaste kiss on the younger's mouth.

"I know that too... Is it working?"

Jim paused, "... No".

He playfully nipped at his boyfriend's lower lip.

"And now?"

"Still no".

A not-so-chaste kiss and then-

"What about now?"

He grinned cheekily, "Nope".

With a growl, Spock lurched forward, spinning them around until he was the one on top, strong hands pinning Jim's wrists to floor beneath him.

" _How about now?_ "

The blonde writhed under the intense gaze and low, sultry voice.

"... Okay. Now we're getting somewhere".

* * *

"And by _somewhere_ , I hope that means the Starship?"

* * *

Spock immediately tensed, but Jim merely grinned, neck straining back as far as it could go in order to give the doctor a salacious however upside-down grin.

"Hey Bonsey".

The man sighed, before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him and didn't _that_ just do wonders for the blonde's racing heart?

Slowly strolling towards them, he took in the rather suggestive sight and Spock's deep brown eyes, darkened in a way that only Jim could manage to cause.

"Weren't you two meant to be sparring?"

"It takes two to tango, Bones... Or, rather, three, in our case".

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, McCoy sighed once more, before collapsing on the gym mats next to them, "I take it this was why you were so eager to _fight_ , then?"

"Not at all" Jim replied innocently, lying still even as the Vulcan sat up, "This is merely... a positive side effect".

He didn't believe him for one second.

"Sure, kid".

Pouting, the boy turned back to Spock with wide eyes, reaching up with one tanned hand to gently tug at the tip of a delicate ear, "I honestly didn't set any of this up. You believe me, don't you pointy?"

A low rumble emerged from deep within the man's chest, and he possessively reached forwards once more to claim the blonde's mouth with a passionate kiss.

Next to them, Bones sighed for the umpteenth time that minute and lent back until he was lying down next to the younger mutant, staring up at the white ceiling above him as illicit sounds tumbled out of the boy's mouth to his left.

* * *

Less than two minutes later, however, a rather disgruntled Vulcan was shoved over to his other side as a warm body with two inquisitive bright eyes latched onto him instead.

Smiling shyly, with flushed cheeks and bruised lips, Jim looked positively _delectable_.

And based on the way the hazel orbs danced with mischief, the brat knew it too.

Casually linking his arms around the boy's waist, he smirked up at him.

"How kind of you to _drop_ by".

"Well, I couldn't just leave you _lying_ here".

"Looked like I was feeling _down_ , was I?"

"Hmm, yes, but I think some time _slouching_ about might fix that".

Next to them, Spock groaned.

"Enough with the lying down puns already".

Blinking innocently, Jim stared at him for a few seconds, before turning back to Bones, "... He has a terrible sense of humour".

"And so would you if he'd led you on like that only to toss you to side when someone else walked in. You even had him _purring_ , for god's sake!"

The blonde frowned, "But it wasn't for _someone_ else. It was for _you_ , and I haven't seen you all day".

"Yes, but I'm still going to be here tomorrow, whereas the hobgoblin is being shipped out today".

Jim glared.

McCoy raised a solitary eyebrow.

The boy finally sighed, propping himself up on his elbows to look over at the rather miserable Vulcan.

"... Hey Spock?"

He got a non-committal hum in return.

"... You wanna continue making out?"

Brown eyes sharply turned to him, large and dark and _want_ and-

Bones smirked, "I'm going to take that as a yes".

* * *

Their time together was rather unfortunately cut short only an hour later with a call from Pike and the three simple words, "Time to go".

* * *

Standing in front of the Starship that would bring them to the abandoned base in the countryside, Jim was latched onto Spock and refusing to let go.

"I don't want you to go".

Long fingers lovingly threaded through blonde hair.

"I don't want to go either".

Wide mournful eyes stared up at him.

"Then don't go. Stay".

"You know I can't do that, Jim".

"Then take me with you!"

Bones carefully unwrapped the boys tight hold around the Vulcan's waist, and pulled him back into a secure embrace.

"He'll be _fine_ , kid".

"You don't know that".

"... Maybe not. But from what I do know? Spock is one _hell_ of a fighter. It's gonna take a lot more than a few pissed off mutants to bring him down".

The blonde said nothing, but found his eyes drifting towards the Starship as the other mutants got on.

The other mutants and one very-much-not mutant.

Glaring, he narrowed his eyes at the human.

"Well if I can't go, then how come _she's_ allowed to?!"

"Because your mother is the only one who can identify the mutants planning the attack" Spock replied patiently, having already been through this a dozen times with the teen, "We need her there to make sure that we're not fighting back against innocent civilians".

He opened his mouth to argue further, but before he could, a hand clapped down on the Vulcan's shoulder.

Pike gave a strained smile, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir".

Turning to face his boyfriends, Spock gave them both a quick kiss and a promise to be home by the weekend, before turning and making his way towards the ship.

* * *

Pike, however, remained where he was, looking suddenly and unrepairingly _old_.

* * *

"Jim... He'll come back. _Alive_ ".

The blonde looked up at him mistrustfully, Bones hands tighteningly warningly on his shoulders.

"Be sure to it that he does, _professor_ , or I might not be held accountable for my actions".

With a sharp nod, the headmaster turned, only to pause and glance back at the academy behind them.

"Professor?" McCoy asked confused, but the man merely shook his head in response, "Oh, never mind, doctor. I merely thought that Mr. Mitchell was going to accompany us, but... well. It seems I must have been mistaken... I'll see you boys soon. This shouldn't take any longer than two or three days, and if all goes according to plan, then we should be back by this evening... Until then".

"Until then" Bones echoed quietly, watching as he made his way towards the Starship, eyes immediately latching onto Spock as he appeared by a window facing them.

"... He'll be okay" his boyfriend said suddenly, "We all will. We'll be okay".

And as the Starship rose and flew further and further away, a cool dread settled in the base of McCoy's stomach, and he distantly wondered just which of them, exactly, was Jim trying to convince.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to come to a head _real fast real soon_ in the next few chapters, so, word of advice, keep the tissues near, and please _try not to hunt me down with a knife._
> 
> _Rachel :)_ \- (probably the last time I'll smile for a while; especially after that Endgame trailer)
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 46**

Three days, Spock had said.

They'd be gone for three days, _at most_.

It was now day five.

* * *

Bones sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose against the oncoming headache. Looking around the room, he counted no more than three dozen students, sitting at various places throughout the rec room.

They had sent all the younger student's home for the week, both because of the lack of professors still on campus, and so they wouldn't freak out if things with Khan turned south. A few of the older members willingly left too, happy for the impromptu holiday allowing them to see their friends and family.

But for Bones and Jim and many other members of the room, all of their friends and family were currently MIA.

He glanced over at the blonde sitting across the room.

Chekov and Jim had started a game a chess well over two hours ago.

They both had yet to make a move.

* * *

Standing up and ignoring how everyone's gaze immediately shifted to him, he walked over and wrapped his arms around his youngest boyfriend's shoulders, smiling at how he unconsciously leant back into the warm embrace.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"... When will they be back?"

He felt the others attention latch onto him, waiting for the response.

"I... I don't know, kid".

"... Shouldn't they have called by now? If there was a change of plan?"

"I suppose so, yea".

"So why haven't they?"

McCoy sighed and took a step back, before spinning Jim's chair around and crouching down to face him.

"Kid. Listen to me. Spock'll come home to us, one way or another. The fact that they haven't checked in doesn't necessarily mean anything bad has happened! No news is good news, and all that-"

* * *

*BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP*

* * *

Everyone abruptly stilled, all eyes snapped to the innocent looking communicator resting on the coffee table.

Slowly standing up, Bones walked over and flipped it open.

He swallowed thickly.

"... It's Spock".

Almost immediately, everyone rushed towards him, crowding around the small table.

* * *

Squeezing between them all, Jim grabbed the doctor's phone off of him and hit the speaker button.

" _Spock?!_ "

There was only static from the other side.

And then, a high pitched whine, a beep, and-

"'en'ord?"

Bones quickly leant forwards, "Yea, I'm here, what's happening?"

"We- att-ck -ust out -nd heavier tha- -ected"

"Spock? _Spock!_ We can't hear you, you're breaking up".

"Attac- -oo many- -arship gon- destroy-d many dea- more -njured".

The sound of yelling cut him off.

"Starship brok- an- we ar- on foot bu- -ake some tim-"

More static.

McCoy angrily hit the communicator off the table.

The static faded once more.

"You -ave t- listen -o me. Ther- -econd attac- on th- academy we -re -et up!"

"Hey, slow down, what's this about the academy?" Sulu asked, shoving himself closer to the phone.

"-ttack! Second att-"

The Vulcan was abruptly cut off by a loud bang, and they only heard muted curses and a painfilled groan for a one entire heart stopping minute before-

"Khan -s -oming soon bu- won- -ake it you hav- to -epare!"

A gasp, the thud of something or _someone_ hitting the ground, and then-

"Man- injur- Pike aliv- _Winona -irk killed_ -"

* * *

The line went dead.

* * *

Everyone stared at the communicator in shock-filled silence.

Spock.

A worse-for-wear pained-sounding currently-fighting-while-talking-to-you Spock, but still, _Spock_.

And he had just told them that-

* * *

Jim abruptly straightened up, catching everyone's attention.

"We need to prepare".

Bones frowned, "We need to... wait, _what?_ "

"Prepare" He said quickly, squeezing back out from between everyone into the open area in front of the fireplace, "We need to- to- to get ourselves ready for the attack. He said there's going to be another attack, here, at the academy. Spock said that their Starship was destroyed and that there's more bad guys than anticipated and that they're coming here next!"

"Jim".

"So we need to make a game plan, we need to sort out everything, who's going to do what and where and when and how and who and- oh, well, that's rather stupid cause obviously we know who, it's Khan, it's always fucking Khan and-"

" _Jim_ ".

"-we need to prepare ourselves, we need to barricade doors and windows and try to keep them out for as long as possible until Spock and the other's come back cause he said they were on their way, that it was just going to take too long cause of their Starship being ruined and I already said that, didn't I? Anyway, it doesn't matter cause-"

"JIM!"

"WHAT?!"

Bones stared at the rambling blonde in front of him with the most heart wrenching look on his face.

"Kid... Kid, he just said your _mother_ is _dead_ ".

Jim swallowed thickly, feeling his traitorous eyes staring to fill up, and he quickly wrapped both arms around himself, shocked and scared but wanting to hold it all together- _needing_ to hold it all together so he wouldn't _break_ he wouldn't _burn_ he wouldn't-

"I know. I know what he said, I was here, Bones, I heard everything you heard".

"Jim..."

And then abruptly, he realised that everyone else was staring at him as well, the small crowd of mutants with every face after the other giving him the same, sad, pitying look, and he _hates_ that, he can't _stand_ that, _he doesn't want their pity-_

"Oh, just stop _staring_ at me like that!" He finally snapped, "Don't- Don't make this any bigger than it needs to be! We _hated_ each other!"

Jim heard his voice crack, and both arms angrily came up to scrub at watering eyes.

"We hated each other, it doesn't even matter. I never liked that woman anyway, and she sure as _hell_ didn't like me! We hated each other. We- We- We-"

And then suddenly, Bones is there, standing right in front of him, with that deep knowing look in his eyes and-

"Oh, _darlin'_ ".

-and then he can't stop the tears from falling.

Bones immediately pulled him forward into an almost suffocating hug, and Jim just as immediately latched onto him, clutching his jacket with strong fists as he sobbed into his shirt.

"I _hated_ her! I hated her, Bones, I swear, _I hated her!_ "

But the doctor only pulled him closer in response, chin resting on soft hair, hands running sootheningly up and down his back.

"I know you did, darlin', I know you did".

* * *

_What the hell were they meant to do now?!_


End file.
